My Old Love
by cancer95
Summary: Bella and Edward hooked up. Bella got pregnant and she ran away to live with her mom in Florida. What happens when they meet up again at a local fair three years later? My fist fanfic, constructive criticism is much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight**

"Llene mi botello de agua en el buzon." Edward said, speaking in his best hispanic accent.

"You just said 'I filled up my water bottle at the mailbox'" I told him.

Edward and I were sitting on his bed, me sitting in between his legs, studying for our spainish final,

which was in two days, and Edward wasn't doing so well.

"crap" he said. "Alright give me another one."

"Okay, 'I used to love Hershey bars as a child.'" I quoted from the book.

"Me encantaba barras Hershey cuando yo era un nino."

"Perfecto, mi amor" I congratulated him with a kiss under his chin.

Edward then looked down at me with those pulsing green eyes and I was suddenly at a lost for words.

Edward and I had been together since I was a sophomore in high school and he was a junior, but we've known each other for many years. We actually met on the playground at Forks Elementary School

_**Flashback**_

_I was eleven, I was in the fifth grade and Edward was in the sixth. A couple of girls, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Cooper, were making fun of my glasses and I was on the edge of tears when I heard a silky voice. _

_"Hey, leave her alone!" The voice hollered _

_I looked up and saw a God-like boy with bronze hair, wearing a white, button-down dress shirt and a pair of cargo pants, very handsome. _

_"why should we?" Jessica sneered. _

_"Because this girl is just minding her own business, trying to live her own life. Why don't you to go off and find one." _

_And with that, the two girls turned and stomped off. _

_"You alright?" the bronze haired god asked, _

_"Yeah thank you" _

_"No problem, I just hate when people try to bring others down" _

_"So do I" I sighed. _

_There was a brief moment of stilled silence before they lifted his right hand. _

_"I'm Edward" he addressed "Edward Cullen" _

_"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I said as I shook the boy's hand. _

_After that day Edward and I become inseparable. We went to parties together, ate lunch together, I even had a slumber parties with his sister, Alice, and Edward and I would share a sleeping bag...our parents never found out...Thank God! We were even there for each other through the hard times. Edward was there for me when my parents were getting a divorced and I was there for him when his parents, Elizabeth and Edward Masen, were killed in a car accident and him, his sister and his brother,Emmett, were adopted but their aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle, along with there two other adopted children, Rosalie and Jasper. It was a rough transition for Edward and his siblings but we got through it together. That's what Edward always told me, "we can get through anything as long as as we stick together."_

_We didn't end up confessing our love to each other until my freshmen year. _

_We were at a party, celebrating the victory of the Forks High football team. I was just dancing with Rosalie and Alice when the team's drunken quarterback and corner back, Mike Newton and Jacob Black, grabbed me and started grinding up on me. Thankfully Edward wasn't too far out of reach and he grabbed the two boys and punched them both in the face. Next thing I knew the little fight turned into an full on cage match. Edward was trying to take the two boys down, but it wasn't enough. Finally Emmett and Jasper pulled Mike and Jacob off of Edward. He was lying on the ground, in the fetal position, he had blood coming from his mouth, a black-eye along with many other injuries. I quickly ran to him and helped him to my rusty,old Chevy truck and drove him home. Once we arrived at my house I carefully laid him on the couch then cleaned his wounds with a warm wash cloth. _

_"Thank you" I finally said after a long moment of silence. _

_"For what?"_

_"For what? For taking a beating to save my scranny ass, that's what!" I exclaimed. _

_"Oh, well you don't have to thank me. I'll always look out for you" he said. _

_I continued to wipe the blood from the blood from Edward's mouth. And when I was finished cleaning his wounds, I just sat there and stared at him. I was just staring at the man who sacrifised himself to protect me, I don't know what happened but suddenly I was taken over by passionate emotions and I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Edward quickly looked over at me in complete shock. _

_"I...I don't know...know why I did that...I'm s-" _

_But I didn't get to finish because Edward suddenly gripped the back of my head and kissed me with such urgency. I started kissing him back, without even thinking. This continued for what seemed like forever until he finally broke away. We sat there breathing heavily, trying to catch our breaths, with our foreheads pressed together. _

_"I love you" Edward sighed _

_"What?" _

_He lightly took my face in his hands so I look at him. "I love you, Bella. I've loved you ever since that day om the playground in elementary school. I don't expect you to feel the same way about me, I'm sure that kiss just because yo-" _

_I silenced him with a quick kiss. _

_"I have" kiss "had" kiss "and always will love you, Edward Cullen." _

_And ever since then we were "it" for each other. We had plans to get married and live together once I graduated. Edward was going to go to collage and then medical school to follow in Carlisle's footsteps and become a surgeon. I was going to go to culinary school to become a professional chef. Our entire lives were planned out and perfect. _

_**End Flashback**_

Edward then brushed my hair from behind my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Mi Bella es la mas dulce mas intellgente, la mujer mas increrblemente sexy sobre la faz de la Earth. Su pelo es tan suave como la seda y huele tan dulce como las fresas fescas. Su rostro es tan dulce de haber pasado siglos tratan de de crear un angel como la cara. Yo siento bendecido por siempre a eleccion de esta diosa. Yo quiero Isabella Marie Swan"

Since I had taken four years of spainsh, always getting A's , I already knew what he said. I lifted my head and whispered in his ear. "Yo quiero Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

Our lips were pressed together and we were suddenly in a heated make-out frenzy. Hands were flying and gripping, the only sound being heard was our labored breaths and moaning. Edward's lips started to attack my neck, when set of words slipped my lips.

"Make love to me."

Edward then abruptly stopped and stared at me. We had talked about sex, but never really decided when or if we were ready. I really wanted to take what I just said but Edward then rolled on top of me and posioned himself in between my legs.

"Really? You we don't have to." In that moment I was completely decided.

"No, I want this. I want you to be my first. Please Edward...please." I said

He then looked at me, his eye full of lust and love, and then lend down to kiss me .We then began and undress eachother and continue to kiss. Once the frinal scrap of clothing was re-moved Edward lowered himself and put himself inside me.

"Oh..." I moaned.

I closed my eyes and cringed from the then froze.

"I'm sorry I'll stop, I'll stop." He said frantically as he began to climb off. But I quick;y grabbed his shoulder and pushed them back into position.

"No it's fine. It's just my first time. Give me a moment." We stayed there for a few more minutes until the pain subsided.

When I finally became comfortable I looked into Edward's worried green eyes and smiled. He realised I was ready and continued.

He held both my hands in between his and pushed further. Wit every thrust he made, my hips bucked. I was the most erotic, intense, surreal feeling I've ever had.

"Oh Edward...Oh God!" I moaned.

"Bella...I-I, Oh God...yes...I love you, baby!" Edward exclaimed.

"Oh yeah...Edward...God...Harder!...yes, yes!" I screamed.

"I'm...g-getting close Bella...are you?" Edward asked.

"Yes! I'm cumming Edward...I'm cumming" I breathed.

I could feel the muscle in my lower stomach begin to tighten and my climax began to get close. Once I was at the edge, my entire body was full of ecstasy and a moment later Edward reached his peak and we rode out our orgasm together. A few moments later Edward and I just lied there, him on top of me, we both sweaty, sticky and breathing heavily. Edward lifted his upper body and just stared at me with heavy eyes and kissed me with so much passion and love that I had ever felt. He then rolled off me and lied on the bed. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, I spoke.

"Wow." I exhaled "that was..."

"Amazing" Edward finished when he turned and stared at me.

"mind blowing" I corrected him and turned to face him as well.

"No regrets?" He asked, taking my hand and kissing each finger.

I turned my back to Edward to lie down. Edward scooted closer to me, from behind, then wrapped his arm around my waist. He then moved my hair away from neck and slowly kissed it.

"I love you, Bella. You that right, right?"

"I know, I love you too."

I then fell into peaceful slumber in the arms of the man I love.

**I know that this chapter is pretty long, but I thank you for reading this. If you like it please review. If I get enough reviews I'll put up another chapter. Till then :)**

**P.S-For those of you who do not speak spanish, this what Edward said: **


	2. Chapter 2: Discovering

**Disclaimer- No matter how much I would love to, I own nothing of Twilight ;)**

**I know my translation got cut off last time so here it is:**

**"My Bella is the sweetest most intelligent, incredible most sexy woman on the face of the Earth. Your hair is so silky smooth and smells as sweet as fresh strawberries. His face is so sweet to have spent centuries to create an angel like face. I feel blessed to be with this goddess. I love Isabella Marie Swan."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>**-Discovering **

"Are you sure it's not something you ate" Alice called into the bathroom

"No." I groaned as I hurried hurled out the remainder of my lunch into the toilet

"Well, what about the flu?"

"I don't know"

"Okay, well what are you other symptoms" Alice asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Um... fatigue, headaches, nausea, cramping" I listed

"Well, it's not like your pregnant or anything Bella" Alice chuckled

"What? No way! I'm highly positive I'm-" I stopped in mid-sentence

Wait, could I be?

What was the date?

"July seventeenth. Why Bella?" I must have asked out loud.

Holy Shit...

MY PERIOD WAS TWO MOTHS LATE!

I turned to Alice, who was staring at me with questioning eyes.

"Oh, well I thought I was late, but then I remembered I get it in a couple of days. It's probably just a regular bug." I lied "I'll go to the drug store and pick up some pepto."

_and a pregnancy test_ I thought

"Okay, well I better get home. Rosalie and I are going to to the mall in an hour"

"Good, I'll walk you out."

When we got the front door Alice turned to me and wrapped me into a tight.

"Fell better okay? I love you" She said

"I love you too, Ali"

I watched out the window as her car disappeared down the road. Once I was positive she was gone I quickly ran for my keys, and practically speeded to the nearest drug store.

When I arrived back at the house I went to the bathroom and took the three test I'd bought.

As I was waiting for the results of the tests I repeated the same anthem in my head.

"Your not pregnant, Bella. You've just been under a lot of stress lately. That explains everything. You did not just destroy yours and Edward's future. You guys are going to get married, go to collage, get good successful jobs and _**then**_ have kids."

I paced the floor of the bathroom back and forth, repeating the words in my head until I heard the sound of my alarm on my phone go off.

I was time find out...

I took a deep breath and looked down at each test...

Yes, Pregnant, positive sign...

OH, GOD!

What am I going to do? I know had options.

I know, for an absolute fact, that I could not have an abortion. I _will_ not punish this baby because I made a lapse in judgement.

I could do adoption. The seems like the responsible decision. I didn't have to stop my life and I could provide my baby with a better life.

I sat in my room just thinking more and more about my choices. Finally,about an hour and a half later, I knew what I was going to do. I threw the tests into the trash and called the one person I haven't talked in at least a month.

"Hello" a voice answered

"Hey...it's me"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hangers are a bitch aren't they? I know this chapter is a lot shorter then the previous one. But let me know what you think about so far. I would like to see at least seven reviews. Once I get those then you guys will find out who Bella called. Until then :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3Confusion

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything of Twilight. **

**This time I decided to use Edwards POV. Let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 3 (EPOV)****-Confusion**

"Aw, come on Clearwater, you ain't got no game" I swerved past Seth then dunked the ball in the basket. "Oh..., and the basket master wins again" I gloated.

The boys bowed their arms in respect as passed them on the court to grab my gym bag.

"Come on Cullen; rematch. You and Emmett against me and Sam. What do ya say?" Seth challenged.

"Sorry man, but I can only kick your ass so many times. Plus, I've gotta get back and study for my Chemistry exam" I started walking away

"Hold up man, I'll walk back with ya." Seth called. He quickly grabbed his stuff and caught up with me.

"So do have plans for this long weekend?" Seth asked.

"Oh yeah. Going to go see my baby for the first time in almost three months."

I couldn't contain the enthusiasm in my voice. I missed My Bella so much. I missed her chocolate brown eyes. Her beautiful, silky hair. The sound of her angelic laugh. I missed her luscious,soft lips. And I definitely missed the way she moaned and withed under me. Hey, I'm a guy.

God... this weekend couldn't come fast enough.

"You really love this girl. Don't you?" Seth said, pulling me from my daydream.

"You have no idea man. She's just...I don't know I can't explain it. It's...it's like when she's around... the whole world stops and I nothing else matters to me except her." I told him.

"Well, I'm happy for you. When was the last time you heard from her?"

"A few days ago. She text me and said that she had caught something and the doctor advised her to get plenty of sleep. So I'm hoping she's feeling by now."

When we finally made it to the campus dorms I ran into Jasper Whitlock, one of room mate (aside from Emmett) in the lobby.

"Hey Jas, how's it going?"

"Good. Hey, just a heads up, you got some mail and it's upstairs on your desk." he informed.

"Okay, well thanks Jasper. See you tonight...maybe" I chuckled. Seeing as how Jasper always went out most nights, trying to get with some random chick, but just ended up crashing on the nearest couch.

I made my way up to my dorm room. When I got into the room I noticed the letter Jasper mentioned sitting on the desk. I picked it up and took it with to my bed. I put down my bag and took a closer look at it. The return address was from Forks, Washington. When I looked a the name of who sent it, I was shocked.

It was Bella.

Why was Bella sending me a letter? What was wrong with a phone call or text message?

I suddenly got a tight knot in my stomach and started to feel sick. Despite the unsettling feeling, I decided to go ahead and open the letter.

I wish I hadn't

_**Dear Edward, **_

_**I'm writing you a letter because I'm to big of a coward to call you or talk to you in person. **_

_**I've moved away from Forks. **_

_**I think it's time we both admit what this was, a fling, a high school romance. We should have known nothing was going to past this. **_

_**I mean chances are you would have met a more beautiful, intelligent, older woman either in Dartmouth or at medical school. And I would have just held you back from what you really wanted. I know eventually you would have realise I was just a mistake and leave, so why put us both through all that. **_

_**Please just forget about me and move on and become the best surgeon we both know you can. **_

_**Goodbye, **_

_**Bella **_

I read the letter until the tears in my eyes blurred my vision. The same question stayed in my head...

_**WHY? **_

**I hope you enjoyed Edward's pov. Let me know what you think. Remember, the more reviews I get, the more chapters you guys get to see. Until next time. :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Twilight **

**I hope you didn't moss me too much. I've been busy, so now we have come to chapter 4. **

**This time we are switching back to Bella's POV. enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>-Arrival

"Mom!" I hollered to her through the crowd of people at the airport. Renee was waiting at the gate of my flite with her new husband, Phil, at the Jacksonville International Airport.

The day I found out I was pregnant I called my mom for help.

_Flashback_

_"Hey...it's me" _

_"Bella, hi baby" my mother said sounding surprised. _

_"How are you?" I asked_

_"I'm fine. You know, everything is good. How about you?" _

_"I've been better" I confessed. _

_"Oh...really? How come sweetie? Did something happen between you and Edward?"_

_Oh...something happened all right. _

_"No" I said _

_"Then what is it? What's the matter?" _

_I hesitated for a moment. I didn't know how to tell her. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. So I inhaled deeply and started to talk. _

_"Mom...I...I-I'm...I'm pr-..." I stuttered. _

_"Pregnant?" she finished my statement. _

_"Mmmhmm... Mommy I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. It wasn't planned, I swear. I didn't meant for it happen. I'm...I'm sorry." when I was done with my rambling I listened into the phone to her what my mother had to say. I heard nothing on the other end for a while. _

_Finally she spoke. _

_"Alright well, what do you plan on doing" _

_"Well, I was hoping that I could...maybe, possibly...come live with you?" I asked, my voice shaking a little. _

_"Of course" she answered, without hesitation. "Nothing would make me happier, but I was actually asking, what do plan on doing about your pregnancy." _

_"I plan on keeping him or her" _

_I knew that calling the baby him or her instead of it would show my mother how important he or she was to me. _

_"Okay, well me and Phil would be delighted to have you come stay with us." _

_"Thanks mom." _

_We continued talking on the phone for another forty-five minutes, planning and setting everything for my arrival. Next came the hard part...telling Charlie. _

_Telling my father, Charlie, was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. When I final said the words "I'm pregnant" he just about lost it._

_His face turned every color from red to purple. He started screaming "my baby, my baby!" and that he was going to kill Edward. He staring running to the shed out back ,where he kept most of his guns, and I actually thought he was going to do it. Since my dad was the chief of police in Forks, he access to many armed weapons. But eventually he calmed down and we had a rational, adult conversation. _

_For the remainder of the week I was busy with packing, meeting with my counselor and teachers trying to pull myself out of Forks High, enrolling myself in online schooling and writing that painful letter to Edward._

_It took me about two and half hours to get up the courage to write the letter and the entire time I was trying to write I was crying out a fountain of tears. I must have gone through a least half of notebook until I could finally stop crying and get my letter the way I wanted it. When I was mailing it, I almost decided not to and just tell him. But then I remembered, I was doing this for him, so he could have the life he'd always wanted, the life I wanted for him. _

_That entire week I received multiple text messages and phone calls form Alice, Rosalie, Tyler and everybody. But I knew I had to ignore them. If anyone knew that I was moving, then they somehow find out why and then it would get back to the Cullens and eventually to Edward. I couldn't take that chance. _

_The day I was leaving I was bottle of mix emotions; I was happy that I would be seeing my mom and Phil for the fist time in two years. But I was upset that I would be leaving my dad, my friends and Edward. Damn, the hormones of pregnancy were already getting to me. _

_But I sucked it up and grinned at my father and kissed him goodbye. _

_"I love you, daddy" I said through teary eyes_

_"I love you too, Bells. You take care of yourself and my grandchild." _

_"I will" _

_End flashback_

"Hey baby" my mom as said as she hugged me at the airport

"Turn around. Let me look at you " she told me

When she got a good look she instantly had tears in her eyes and started to cry.

"You look beautiful" she complimented.

"Thank you"

"But you look so thin. Have you been eating?"

"Yes, but everything I eat. The baby spits out." I joked

"Well lets get you home so you can unpack and eat."

We drove to the house my mom and Phil had bought over a year and a half ago. It was large and spacious enough room for me and the baby. When we arrived at the house, Renee immediately showed me to my new room. It had along window along the left side of the room, a queen sized bed already set up and a small, personal bathroom. It was perfect. Without even thinking consciously I started to plan where the baby's stuff would go.

" Oh my gosh, mom. I love it" I exclaimed as I hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you like it honey. Well I going to let you unpack while I fix you something to eat" she announced just as she was heading out the door.

"Okay mom. And thanks again" I called

I started to unpack the boxes and suitcases and put everything away. As I opened the last box, what was left of my fragile heart shattered into a million pieces. I was full of photo albums. I then grabbed an old shoe box, that was in the closest, and I started to go trough them. I removed every photo that had Edward in it, and there was a lot, and put them in the box.

Once them last photo was in the shoe box, I closed the lid and put it back in the closest. When the baby was older I would show the pictures to him or her, so they would know who their daddy was.

"I'm sorry Edward" I quietly said under my breath "I love you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think. Review enough times and you guys get another chapter. Till next time :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Depression

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Twilight. :'( **

**I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been busy. But I'm here now. **

**Warning! This is gonna be a little shorter then the others but I can gaurantee it's sort of a tear jerker.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 (EPOV)<strong>**- Depression **

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **

The door had been knocking for the past five minutes, maybe longer, but I was too tired and too depressed to answer.

"Come on Edward, open the door!" Seth's voice called from behind the door.

"Go away" I mumbled.

"Dude seriously , I'm gonna count to five and if you don't open this door by the time I get to five I will break the door down. And you know I will."

I knew he was seriously.

I quick;y got out of my bed and to get to the door because there no way in hell I could buy a new door. Due to the fact that I had spent most of my money on booze.

"1...2...3..." Seth stammered

"Fine" I yelled as I opened the door.

Seth eyed me from head to toe and grimaced at the sight.

"Shit, man. You look like hell."

"Thanks. You know just what to say to make a guy feel special" I said sarcastically and walked away from the door, but left it open to let him in.

Seth entered the dorm room and looked in shock at the empty bottles of booze that had taken company there.

"Edward...when was the last time you ate?"

Two days ago. Emmett brought me a burger from the cafeteria." I told him

Seth's face was then over come by this look of anger and frustration. He then grabbed my shoulders and through me against the wall.

"Edward, I need you to listen to me." He fumed. ""You have not been to class in almost a week, okay? You have done nothing but sleep, drink and cry. Dude you need to move on from this. "

"Easy for you to say." I barked

"Come on, it was just a girl"

"She wasn't just a girl. She was...The. Love. Of. My. Life!" I screamed

And with that, I broke down.

My knees caved in, and I started to cry, or whimper really, as I leaned against Seth.

"It's okay, man. It's okay." he tried to comfort me.

"I-I just don't understand it, Seth. We were so in love . Then she suddenly breaks up with me...in a letter! I'm just trying to make sense of it. Was it something I did? Something I didn't do o-or something I didn't do enough? Just...Why?" I blubbered out to him. It was quiet for a few moments

"Have you tried e-mailing her or calling her" He asked me.

"Only every hour, But she hasn't replied to my e-mails and her phone was disconnected." I informed him.

"Let me see the letter?" Seth asked

I got up off the floor and walked over to my bed to grab the it. I had read that letter over twenty times, trying to figure out what had happened, if maybe she was trying to tell me something else. I handed the letter to Seth. He took a few minutes to read it. When he finished he looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry Edward" Seth apologized.

" I know."

"Well in the she said that she wanted you to continue to try to become a doctor"

"Yeah..."

"Well why aren't you trying your ass off and doing what she says" He exclaimed

"Because, it wouldn't matter. Even if I did get into medically school and become a successful surgeon, it would mean nothing to me without Bella. She was the one who inspired me to go for this dream. But without Bella...the is not dream." I sniffled

"Edward, you have to remember that you and Bella loved each other. And you still do. Her telling you to continue with your dream shows she still has love for you. And that, **THAT ** is what you have to hold onto okay? Her love for you to become successful is what you need to hang on to in order to continue on with this dream." He said. I hated when he tried to lecture me, cause he was always right

"I just don't know if I can, dude" I explained

"What if I helped you?"

And so with that, we began to work together.

Seth began to pick up the booze bottles while I straightned out my paper for school and took a show, shaved, and put on some fresh clothes.

Once we were done cleaning out the dorm and headed down to grab a bite to eat I decided to confess something to Seth.

That's not the worst past of it man." I continued on.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"That's not what hurts the most about all this."

"Then what is?"

I walked over to my night stand draw and pulled out a small, black box.

When I showed it to Seth he was in complete shock.

"Oh, please don't tell me man?" He said. Looking like **HE** was on the break of tears.

"Yep. That weekend I was going to ask Bella to marry me." I explained , the hole in my heart getting bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I left you with a broken heart. Please Read and Review if you want more. Till then ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Author need's help

** Sorry Guys no new chapter today. :( **

**But I do have a question. Obviously Bella is pregnant, but I don't know what she should have. So I'm reaching out to readers to ask. What to you want Bella's baby to be. Boy or girl. I let you guys review and tell me. I'm going to give you three days then, on Friday afternoon I'll tell you in my next chapter. **

**So... Start Reviewing and Let Me Know! **

**Till then :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Finding

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Twilight **

**Well here it is...We'll find out what Bella is having. Thank you guys for your opinions , but I was still undecided so I consulted the experts...my kids. So now I will write it the way they wanted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 (BPOV, six months pregnant)-<strong>** Finding**

Everything was going relatively well since I moved in with my mom and Phil, and today, once my mom got home from the real estate agency, we were going to the doctor to find out what I am having.

From what I was told, the baby was healthy, which he/she should. My mom had put me on an all protein, dairy and vegetable diet, "Nothing but the best for my grand-baby" she would say. And my belly was becoming rounder every week , I actually started to feel the baby move just recently. My mom and I decided that we weren't going to buy anything for the baby until we found out what the sex was.

But all this baby was not distracting me from my school work, in fact I was pulling straight A's and I would be able to graduate by January. However, the only thing that was distracting from school _and_ the baby was Edward.

Every time I thought about my life after the baby was born, I always wondered...

Would he/she look like him?

What part of them would they inherit?

Will they be as smart as him?

Will they be as funny as him?

What do I do when they ask about him?

These questions would send my body into a paralyzing frenzy where I couldn't breath, my arms and legs would go numb and I couldn't move. I was finally finished taking my AP English Lit. test when I heard my mom's car pull up.

"Hey Mom" I called from the kitchen

"Hey baby" she said as she walked in "So as soon as I've showered and dressed we'll go."

Once we got in the car my mom hounded me with questions.

"So...what are you hoping for?"

"I don't care really"

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"Not really"

This continued the entire ride till we arrived at doctors office. Once we were signed in I sat down and read the pregnancy magazines until I heard my name being called.

"Isabella Swan"

"Right here" My mother said as she helped stand up.

"Okay well lets check your weight" the nurse instructed I stood on the scale while the nurse measured the scales.

"Your roughly one-thirty, which is the average weight we want you to beat this stage in your pregnancy."

I sat on the papered exam, waiting in the doctors room for her to arrive. Then the door opened.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Swan. How are you feeling?"

"Hi Doctor Volturi. Fat and pregnant." I informed her

"Well that's normal"

After Dr. Volturi laid me down and took my measurement it was time for the main event.

"Now cames the fun part" She told me as with a smile on her face. She pulls out the sonogram machine and the blue gel.

When she squirts it on my stomach I'm hit with a sudden cold rush and the baby must have felt it too because I felt a hard, sharp kick in my ribs.

"Whoa" I gasped

"Too cold?" My mom asked

"No...I mean yes...but the bay just kicked real hard."

"Well I guess the baby doesn't like the cold" My doctor joked

_Then it's a good thing I'm never going back to Forks _I thought

"Alright lets get started"

then pressed the wand on my stomach and started moving it around.

"Okay...Lets see...Ah! there we are."

That when I saw...

My beautiful baby!

I could the beautiful head, the cute nose, the little hands and arms. I couldn't believe my eyes. I suddenly heard sniffling coming from right next to me and turned to see my mom crying hard.

"Mooommmm... What is it?" I asked

"Nothing" she said "it's just become real to me that my baby is having a baby."

"I love you, Mommy" I told her

She smiled as the tears slid down her cheeks and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you too, Bella"

"So there is your baby. Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Volturi asked.

"Yes" Me and mother said in unison.

"Well from the looks of it...or the lack there of...you are having a baby girl!" She said cheerfully.

I was beyond speechless.

"Thank you so much" my mother told the doctor.

"Your very welcome, I'll get some photos taken for you to take with you."

Once we got home I sat in my room, just staring at the the photo of my beautiful daughter while I rubbed my swollen belly. Suddenly I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey Sweetie" My mom greeted as she opened it.

"Hey"

"So...are you excited to be having a little girl?"

"I'm vey excited" I exclaimed

"I'm glad sweetie. I just know she'll be beautiful, how could she not... with a mother like you"

"Or with a grandmother like you"

"Oh thank you hone" She blushed "Ummm...I actually wanted to talk to you about something..."

"What is it mom?" I asked, curiously

"I was just thinking...that maybe...maybe...this would be the best time...to...to...tell Edward."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. She had been pushing this ever since I got here.

"He has the right to have his child in his life" my mother tried to explain

"He also has the right to _have_ A LIFE!" I retaliated. "I may have lost my future and my dreams, but I _will not_ let him loose his."

"Well what happens when the baby gets older and she asks about her daddy"

"I have a box full of photos of him and stories I could tell her till she's old and gray" I dramatized

""Well what if, God forbid, she gets sick and needs a donor?"

That's what shook me. What if that did happen? Then I would have no choice but to tell him...but I was quick to reply.

"Well that will never happen, my baby will be perfect and never have any problems like that..at all!" I told her.

"Bella..."

"Mom, I love you, but I know what I'm doing. So please...just leave it" I said the last part through clentched teeth.

"Alright Bella, but I hope you know the consequences of your actions." My mom warned me as she kissed my head and left the room.

I sighed.

I then took the sonogram photo and placed it inside an empty picture frame I had then put it on top of my night table. I laid back on my bed and kissed the palm of my hand and touched my stomach.

"I love you baby girl."

**EPOV**

"Okay guys make sure your essays are finished and handed in by Friday" my professor informed us at the end of class. I got up from my seat and made my way to the hallway.

It had been four months since I received that letter from Bella and I was still a little sore with heartache. I couldn't bring myself to pawn the engagement ring I had bought for her, no matter how many times my friends or family tried to convenience me otherwise.

My family was in complete shock over Bella's departure. I think Alice was the most upset. She had always thought of Bella like a sister, and finding out she was gone made Alice feel like she had lost another family member all over again.

I knew almost exactly how she felt.

But I made a promise to myself, that night Seth came over, that would do my hardest to become the best damn doctor I could be. Just like Bella wanted, and hopefully we would find our back to each other

I was turning the color in the hall when I slammed into another student.

"Oh crap" the other person said

"I'm so sorry" I apologized

"No, no it was my fault" she told me while she collected her things

"Here let me help you" I offered

We both reached for the same notebook that was when I first laid eyes on the girl I hit for the very first time.

She was beautiful.

She was thin with blond hair and blue eyes. Wearing a pair of skinny, dark blue jeans, a white blouse and a pair of black flats.

"Hi" I said

"Hi" She said

"I'm Edward"

"I'm Tanya"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh...I should duck and cover. Don't get angry, I just go where the story takes me. I'm sorry I'm a little late with the update, but I hope it was worth the wait. If you guys liked this chapter, and you want to read more to find out what happens you better start clicking that review button. Till then ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Metting

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. I give those props to SM. **

**To all of my readers who are mad at me for adding Tanya into my story- Don't worry it's all part of my master plan ;) **

**To all my readers who keep pestering to get to the part where and have Edward & Bella reunite- Wait, it's coming soon. **

**Now this chapter is just a quick little chapter that involves a new beauty. **

**Chapter 8 (BPOV; 9 months)****- Meeting **

"Okay, Bella your ten centimeters dilated, so it's time to push." Doctor Volturi told me.

Early this morning, around two-thirty, I felt something wet seeping through my yoga pants. I quickly yelled for my mom and we rushed to the now here we are, four o'clock in the afternoon, eleven and a half hours in labor and it was finally time to bring this beautiful baby into the world.

"Now, Bella...on this next contraction I need you to push down as hard as you can"

"Okay" I agreed as I grabbed my mom's hand.

"Here it comes Bella..." My doctor told me.

"Ready..." I nodded. "Okay push...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 and breath" I inhaled deeply. This continued for another fifteen minutes until Doctor Volturi told the head was visible. "Alright Bella, I can see the head. Now on this next one I need you to push down with all of your might."

When the next contraction hit, I pushed down with everything I had.

"That's it honey...your doing so well...keep going" My mother encouraged me.

"Ggg...ah" I panted as I made the last push.

And finally, at four forty-five pm, on February eighteenth, my sweet little baby was finally born.

Waii...waii" I heard echo through out the room.

And then I saw, through a blur of tears, this little person, covered in blood and mucus **(Sorry to paint that picture for you)**, was laid on my chest.

"Here she is" Doctor Volturi introduced

"She beautiful Bella" My mom complimented through her own tears.

But my mother would be wrong...she was PERFECT!

Once the nurses were done wiping her off, the baby was handed to me for the first time. When I looked at her I felt nothing more then the purest type of love. I never believed such love, as I had for this baby, could exist. Then I looked at her features and I was blown away. She had reddish, bronze hair; just like Edward's. She also had his nose and ears. Suddenly , she did something I never expected, she gripped my finger with her tiny hands and opened her big, pretty eyes for me. But when she looked at me, she gave me this look like she knew who I was. And that when I noticed she had inherited my chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi sweet angel. I'm your mommy" I told her, and I swear I thought I saw a smile appear on her lips; the same smile Edwards would make every time he saw me.

Finally when the chaos dies down and the nurses, Doctor Volturi and my mom all left I laid down on the bed snuggling my newborn baby and just as she was about to drift off to sleep I whispered...

"I love you Elizabeth Esme-Renee Swan"

**I hope you enjoyed the birthing scene of little Elizabeth. I knew that you guys would have probably wanted something other then 'Renesmee'. So I did something different. But I still wanted to make sure she had all of her grandmother's presented in her name. SO there it is. My next chapter should be up by this Friday, if not, by the end of this weekend. Keep on reviewing. Till next time ;) **


	9. Chapter 9: Years later

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. **

**I know that my last chapter was really short, but II just wanted to do a quick chapter focusing only on the birth of Bella's baby. This chapter, I promise you, will be way longer. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 (three years later)<strong>**- Years Later **

"Momma, momma, momma" I heard my two-year old crying through her baby monitor.

I quickly got out of bed and made my way through my small apartment. After I had Elizabeth I stayed with my mom and Phil and they looked after her while I went to the community collage downtown, to study to become a Home ec. teacher, and worked as a waitress at a local restaurant. However, about five months, I received a phone call from Fork hospital saying that my dad had suffered a mild heart attack, due to high cholesterol...of course. So I transferred to W.U, on a full scholarship, and moved back to Washington, to help look after my dad. I ended finding another job at a local diner, and my manager, Eric Yorkie, had taken pity on me and my daughter and allowed us to stay in an apartment that he owned..rent free! Which left me enough money to enroll Elizabeth into the campus' daycare center program. Everything was working out pretty well up here.

And on another good note I had not seen or heard of any of the Cullens, and I made sure that when I was in Forks to visit Charlie I stayed mainly at the house and I didn't stay for a long period of time. My dad keeps telling me that I should just tell them, but I knew it was too late. If I told them now then there would be questions about why I didn't tell them, How could I not tell them. I was afraid that, since I hadn't told them that maybe they wouldn't want anything to do with her... and maybe Edward would just end up hating me _and_ her. That's something I could not got through, something I _would not_ but my baby through.

"Good morning Elizabeth" I said to her when I opened her bedroom door.

She was just standing there, in her crib, wearing her princess pajamas smiling that beautiful smile that looked exactly like Edward's. Every day she inherited more and more of Edward's characteristics. Her smile, her hair, her smirk and nose...everything just screamed Edward. She also got his stubbornness, his manipulative personality, which is how it's so easy for to have me give into her whenever she wants something.

"Momma, momma. Up, up, up" she told me as she raised her arms to me to lift her out of her crib.

She was also just as smart as Edward. She was far ahead of all the kids at daycare. She started crawling at just five months. She started talking at ten months and walking at fourteen months. She was the daughter of every mother's dream. I know that's what most parents say, but for me it's true. She is perfect.

"Up, up you go." I told her as I lifted her up. I kissed her sweetly on the head. "Are you ready to go ride some rides." She nodded.

Today was the day of Forks annual county fair. And me, my dad and his new girlfriend, Sue were taking Elizabeth for her first time. I remember have such a blast there growing up. The rides where so much fun, and kid friendly. The games where fun and the prizes where sweet. The food was to die for. It was the perfect place for a small family, like mine. I knew the chances of running into the Cullens or someone else I knew was extremely high, but I would just have to keep my eyes opened and make sure I didn't linger in one spot for very long. Because I wanted my daughter wanted to experience the things I did when I was little.

As I was turned to the door, with Elizabeth on my hip, she pointed to the object on the wall.

"Dada, dada" she squealed

When Elizabeth was about a year and a half I took her down to the park and as she was playing in on the jungle- gum with some of the other kids one of the dad's grabbed one of the children, to take them home I'm guessing. As I walked over to Elizabeth to collect her as well she gave me this little curious look, which told she was thinking about something...hard. Finally she pointed to the man and child. "Who'd at?" she had asked me. "I think that the little boy's daddy." I had said. She then pointed to her-self and said something that nearly brought me to tears..."Me no daddy. Why momma?"

That's when I knew it was time to tell Elizabeth about her father. So I pulled out the old shoe box I had kept all this time and showed the to her. She was overjoyed and smiled with every photo and story that was shared with her. When her second birthday came near I decided to give her the greatest gift I could give her...well besides the gift of life. I took the box of photos and created a collage of photos of Edward to hang up in Elizabeth's room. She went completely nuts when she opened it up a her birthday party. She absolutely loved it.

"Yeah honey. That's daddy" I told her looking at the the collage and trying not to cry.

Around ten o'clock, after Elizabeth and I were both fed and dressed, we hit the road to get from Pulleman to Fork. It was a long drive, but it was worth it... for my daughter. We finally arrived at my dad's house at about eleven thirty, and when I pulled up I saw Sue and Charlie waiting on the front porch. I got Elizabeth out of her car seat and started walking towards them.

"Hey Bells" Charlie greeted. "Give me my grand-daughter"

I willing unleashed her from my grasp and handed her over to her "Papa" as she called him.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hi Sue" I greeted to her as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hello Bella. It's so good to see you and Elizabeth again" Sue was so happy. She had the sweetest smile and personality that was almost contagious. I loved to be around her and so did my baby.

"Mima Sue" Elizabeth called to her as she tried to reach out of Charlies' arms. Sue then grabbed her and gave Elizabeth a heart-filled hug.

"You guys ready to go?" My dad asked.

"Yep let's go" I cheered.

We decided to take different cars because it made since and it saved to work of moving Elizabeth's car seat. Once we were at the fair and the tickets where bought we began to hunt around to find what we would do first. We chose the dragon roller-coaster first, thankful it was safe enough for a two year-old to ride. For the next two and a half hours we enjoyed the rides of bumper cars, Ferris wheel and this little bus ride that would lift you in the air and take you around in circle, Elizabeth like it. We then started heading toward the game booths to try them out. We played darts, the ring toss and water shooters. We had won a few prizes, all which where given to Elizabeth. It was around four fifty and I still had not seen one sign of the Cullens, but my dad had gotten a phone call from the station about a sudden break and they were forced to leave early. As we were eating a late lunch of hot dogs, fries and cotton candy (Hey fair time is junk food time in my book) Elizabeth started to get a little droopy eyed, she had missed her nap for today.

"You ready to go home, baby" I asked her as I moved some of her hair from out of her eyes

"NO" She hollered. Suddenly wide awake. But I wasn't buying it.

"Okay, well how about one more ride and then we're going to head home." I told her.

She agreed.

We started to walk around, finding one last ride for Elizabeth to try. She then looked at the little swing ride for kids and started to jump up and down.

"SWING! SWING! SWING!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

"Alright Elizabeth, alright" I said.

I set her in the little seat, buckled her up and took my spot with the other parent's watching their kids. When the started she looked very excited and was giggling like no other. every time she came into my sight I waived and smiled back.

When the ride ended I went over to get her out of the seat. When she was finally unbuckled she jumped into my arms , causing to drop on of her toys we had won for her.

"Fun momma." She said

"I know, honey" I bent down to reach for her toys that I had dropped. And when I looked up Elizabeth was gone!

"ELIZABETH1" I screamed. I searched all around for her, I was close to bursting into hysterias when I spotted her bronze haired pig-tails about eleven feet away. I quickly ran over to her to grab her. When i was finally within arms reach I noticed she was standing right behind of a man. She patted his leg and that when he turned around.

"Oh, hi the sweetie" He said. "where's your mommy?"

"Elizabeth" I hollered to her. I grabbed her and wrapped her in my arms. "Don't ever run away from mommy ever again" I scowled her as I looked her directly in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry. She was just right next ta-" I was suddenly cut off from words when I looked at the man who had caught my daughter. And I was suddenly in front of a pair of familiar emerald eyes.

"Bella...?"

"Edward?"

"Dada"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN...! How well did I do for this cliff hanger. Did you like it? If you did please review. You want to know what happens next...tune in next week. Till then ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

**Hey Guys! I know it's been a while and you all have been on the edge of your seats waiting to find out what happens between Edward and Bella. So to put you out misery... here you go...**

**Chapter 10****- Reunion **

"Dada" I heard Elizabeth mumble, but thankfully her words where muffled from her face being buried in my shirt.

"Bella...how did you...when did you..." Edward began to babble.

"Chelly Belly" I heard my old nickname being screamed from across the field. There was only one person, in the world, who called me that.

I turned my face to the left and saw a big, buff Emmett making his way over to me. He quickly grabbed me into one of his famous Emmett-bear hugs and sun me around while I still had Elizabeth close to my chest.

Hi Emmett...can't breath" I told him, slowly loosing oxygen.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he gave me a kiss on my cheek before he let me down.

"Well I..."

"Bella!" I heard my name being called again. This time from two female voices. I turned around and say Alice, Rosalie _and_ Jasper walking over to our little group.

_Oh, COME ON! _I screamed inside my head.

I knew I would have to meet with them eventually, but I didn't want it to happen at the exact same time. Especially not right now, with Elizabeth in my arms.

They quickly ran over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"Bella, how are you? And who is this little one?" Alice asked acknowledging my daughter for the first time.

"This is Elizabeth...my daughter" I entire group went quite and it felt like time had stood still for a split moment until Rosalie spoke up.

"Wow Bella. We didn't know you had a did this happen?"

I thanked God at that moment that I got straight A's in my creative writing class. So it made it very easy for me to come up with a story, quick.

"It um... was a one night. I went out to celebrate my early graduation from high school, and I went to a bar...I met a guy, and...well I think you know where I'm going with this."

They seemed to buy it.

"Well, she's a gorgeous baby Bella. She's looks just like you" Emmett complimented

The look of shock took over my face. Well, that was a first. I always thought she looked like Edward. So did the rest of my family and friends from Jacksonville ( because I had shown them the photos.) .

" What are you doing back in Forks?" Jasper asked me.

"Well, I was living in Jacksonville, with my mom. But I got a call saying that my dad had a suffered a mild heart attack. So I changed schools and moved back to Washington." I told them.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, about Charlie I mean. How's he doing?" asked Alice, with a true exspression of sympathy on her face.

"He's doing a lot better. Sue, his new girlfriend, is taking care of him."

"Well, it's good to see you again Bella" I heard Edward's quite voice say from behind me.

I turned around and faced him, giving him a gentle smile.

"You too, Edward" I said

There was a long comfortable silence, but I decided I needed to ask the question that's been bugging me since I saw him.

"What brings _you _back to Forks, Edward?" I asked

"Well I was able to graduate early from Dartmouth and I just started Medical school up in Washington U. I'm just staying for the weekend to visit the family."

That's when I saw it. That little crooked smile that I had seen repeatedly from Elizabeth, but this one was different. This one was molded on the face of the man that I have loved for nearly ten years. I began to think that maybe there could be a chance for us again. Maybe, _right now_, would be the best time to tell him. But as I opened my mouth, about to speak, I was cut off from the sound of high-pitched, female voice.

"Edward!" I heard the voice call out.

My eyes suddenly zeroed in on Blond haired, blue eyed, thin stomached, big breasted woman. A class-A slut.

She made her way over to Edward's side and wrapped her arms around his my anger started to rise.

"Hi Edward" She said seductively

"Hey Tanya"

The girl, I mean _Tanya_'_s, _eyes turned towards me and she gave me a simple smile.

"Oh umm...Tanya, this is Bella." Edward introduced "Bella this is Tanya...my fiancee"

My whole fantasy came crashing down just then.

**EPOV**

Everything happened in a few short seconds. One second leg is being tugged on an angel-faced baby. The next I'm face to face with my old girlfriend, my old love.

Seeing Bella after all this time was a complete slap in the face. And the timing couldn't be worse. That day, when I first met Tanya, I thought that was my fresh start. She was sweet and funny and smart and...dammit she was sexy as fuck. I honestly believed she was my _true _soul mate. That's why I proposed to her. It was the day of my graduation from Dartmouth, we were sitting in restaurant, celebrating and I had put the ring in the banana-cram pie she had for dessert, her favorite. I was very happy when she has said yes, but...I don't know some how it didn't seem perfect like I thought it would be.

After we moved to Washington I began medical school and Tanya continued to get her degree in everything was going...okay...until about five minutes ago. When I saw Bella for the first time,and found out she was a mom, it was like a stab in the gut. I thought that meant she had moved on, had a boyfriend, or even a husband. But finding out it was just a one night stand, that just pissed me off. What idiot has unprotected sex. Didn't he know the risks of having an STD or getting pregnant? Obviously not. Finding out that Charlie had had a heart attack was devastating to me. The man was like a second father to me. Why wouldn't Carlisle tell me about this. I'd have to ask him.

When Bella finally faced me I could see the little light in her eyes. And those little dimples on the edge of her lips. And for a split second I thought I saw the love and passion that she had had in eyes every time I saw her. Until I heard Tanya voice.

"Hi Edward" She said when she appraoched me, her arms wrapping around my waist.

"Hey Tanya" I replied. I saw her eyes slowly drift over to Bella.

Oh, umm...Tanya this is Bella. Bella this is Tanya...my finacee" I said with a small amount of eispair.

"It's nice to meet you" Tanya said with a pleasant tone while she raised her hand up for Bella to shake.

"Nice to meet you too" Bella returned the shake, while trying to balance her daughter in her other arm.

That's when little Elizabeth began to squirm in her mother's arms. I smirked a little.

"well, it was nice to see you all again, but it's Elizabeth's nap time so I better get going . Nice to meet you Tanya" Bella said.

"Like wise" Tanya replied

"Wait Bella!" Alice called out to her before she was out of ear shot. Bella then turned. "I was wondering...maybe you'd like to get a cup of coffee and...catch up?"

"Sure. I'd liked that" Bella accepted.

"Great, well let me just give me your number and you can give me a call as to when would be the best time for you."

Alice quickly gave Bella her number and one last hug.

"Alright, see ya guys" Bella called.

"Bye Bella" Emmett, Jasper and myself called out.

"Bye Elizabeth" I heard the girls, including Tanya, cooed to the little girl

"As I stood there and stared a the little angel-face girl waving her hand sleepily, with her eyes drooping and her head on Bella's shoulder, I couldn't help but think for a split moment...the could have, _should have_, been my baby.

**BPOV**

Finding out that Edward was engaged was worse then labor pain. Because this wasn't physical pain, this was emotional and psychological pain. And I had no one to be mad at but myself. _I_ was the one who told him to move on. _I _the one who told to forget about me. _I _the one who pushed him away. And _I _was the one who left.

So this is no one's fault but my own.

_He's NOT YOURS! _my conscience was telling me

" know, I know" I said back

As I walked away from Edward and the rest of my old friends I tried to contain my tears, because I didn't want Elizabeth seeing mommy upset, I knew that would scare her. When we finally got to the car I buckled Elizabeth in her car seat and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Did you have fun sweet pea?" I asked her.

"dadt, dada" She said in a tired yawn as she rubbed eyes.

I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"Yeah, baby girl, that was your daddy"

_Now I have to figure out how to tell him that_

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the newest addition of "My Old Love". I know most of you are probably mad about the whole Tanya thing, but I a sure you it's all part of my plan. Keeping on leaving your wonderful reviews anf I'll see you next week. Till then...;)**

***P.S- Chapters may start coming a little later. Schools starting up again so I have to go back to work. **


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Twilight **

**I know I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>** -Trouble **

It had been about a week since I saw the Cullens for the first time in almost three years, and I hadn't been able tostop thinking about them, specifically Edward. He was the first thing I thought about when I woke up and the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep. However, I knew it was wrong. I knew it was wrong, and I knew he had a fiancee, that bleach-blond bimbo, Tanya. But my inner thoughts did not seem to care. I was still in love with him, even though I knew I could not have him. And I had no one to blame but myself. _**I**_ was the onewho decided to leave. _**I **_was the one who decided to keep the love of my life away from his only child. Wait! What if it isn't his only child? It has been three years. What if he has children with Tanya? Wat if he has them with other women?

That's when I decided to take Alice up on her offer for coffee. I had to know what has been going on with Edward for the last few though I knew I had no right to care.

"Hello" I heard a pixie- like voice on the phone.

"Hey Alice. It's Bella"

"Bella how are you?" She asked very enthusiastic

"I'm fine. I hope this is'nt a bad time." I said

"No, it's perfect. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to meet for coffee and... catch up" _And spill your guts about your brother _I thought

"Sure. Umm... I'm actually going to be coming down to meet with a councler for school program options. How about we meet at 'Hot Cup' on Mary Rd. around five o'clock on Tuesday?" She offered

"Perfect I'll see you then"

**~MOL~**

It was Tuesday, and I didn't realize how excited I was until I was in my car, after getting off work and picking up Elizabeth. I ended up leaving her with my manager, Eric, and his wife, Angela.

I arrived at the the coffee shop almost ten minutes early, but I already saw Alice sitting in a booth near by, Thats Alice for you.

"Hey Alice" I greeted as I walked up to her

"Bella!" she said as she got up from her seat to give me a hug.

Once we sat down we started to catch up.

"So how have things been since the last time I saw you?" Alice asked

"They've been good. How about you?"

"Well...um... I didn't want to say this earlier, but...you know Jasper?"

_**What kind of question was that?**_

"Yeah...?"

"We...uh...kinda...fell in love" she said hesitantley

"WHAT?" I said in shock

"We didn't mean for it to happen. It's the same with Rosalie and Emmett as well. And it's not like we're actualy related to them. Bella please understand, we didn't plan on it, it just happened" Alice continued to ramble, but I was to shock to hear her.

What were they thinking? Does anyone know. Does Carlisle and Esme know? Does Edward know? Again I guess all my thoughts missed my brain and went directly to my mouth.

"Yes. Edward knows. And so does Carlisle and Esme. And they are happy for us, especially Esme. She actually keeps hinting us for grandchildren. She's always wanted them" Alice giigled, probably trying to lighten the awkward moment.

I was about to tell Alice that Esme didn't have to keep pushing Alice and Jasper for kids, because she already had a beautiful grand-daughter already. But I knew it was not the right time.

"Well, Alice. The only thing I've ever wanted for you is to be happy. And if Jasper makes you happy them I am completely exsatic for you." I said, grinning wide.

"Thank you , Bella. That means a lot to me _**and**_ to Jasper."

There was a long slient moment, until I decided to ask the questions that I really needed answered.

"So...how's Edward been, since..the last time I've seen him?"

"Well, Bella... I...really don't know if I should be telling you this..."

"WHAT? Alice tell me!" I said a little to enthusiastic

"Bella, when you left, please try to understand that we all loved you with all our hearts, but Edward especially. When he found out that you left Forks, depression doesn't even describe what he was like" She took a breath trying to collect her thoughts, but I'm not sure I wanted to hear it.

"That first week, he didn't call or write a letter or even show up for classes, or so we heard. One of collage buddies, Seth, told us that he was on like some kind of drink binjing. That's all he did was drinking and cry. For one whole week thats all he did. Carlisle was seriously considering going to Dartmouth to pick him up and bring him back home. But eventually we heard from Edward again, he said he was sorry for not calling and all of the mistakes he made, but that he was working on getting his life back together. And that was when he met Tanya" When she said her name, Alice didn't sound so happy.

"Is there something wrong with Tanya?" I asked, suddenly hundreds of questions entered my mind. Does she drink? Does she do drugs? Does she spend Edwards money for just shopping? Does she hit him? Does she hit him? All of these thoughts started to make very angry toward a women I didn't even know.

"No, Tanya is great. She is kind, smart, funny and she treats Edward good as well. We all like her..." she sounded like she was holding something back"

"But..." I said

"_**But **_we don't love her. I guess...we all still hope that maybe you and Edward will get back together."

_**So do I Alice, so do I**_

"Does um...Edward and Tanya have um... any children together?"

"No. Tanya is infertiale" Alice said, sounding a little sad. But all I could feel way relief.

"Do you know if Edward has any children with...any other women?"

"I don't think so. From what I know, Edward has only been with Tanya since Dartmouth. And I don't think they've done anything."

_**WHAT?**_

"Jasper and Emmett are always giving him a hard time about it. They call him 'the virgin Mary' " Alice says, trying contain her laughterm as was I.

I looked down at my cell and saw that it was close to six-thirty. I still had to get home and fix up dinner for Elizabeth.

"Well, Alice it's getting a little late and I really need to get home"

"Bella, it's only six-thirty"

"For a single mom, thats like ten-thirty" I laughed

Alice giggled as we got up to say goodbye. She gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Bella. I hope we can see each other soon."

"Bye Alice, I hope so too"

When I got to Eric and Angela house to pick up Elizabeth, I couldn't help but feel complete joy over the fact that Tanya couldn't have children and that she and Edward I hadn't even had sex yet. That meant that I was the only one he'd ever touched. The only woman he ever has been with. I knew it was terriable for me to find joy in someone elses pain, but I couldn't help it.

Once I reached the Yorkie's door I knocked then rang the doorbell.

"Bella, hi" Angela greeted me at the door covered in flour

"Hey Angela. How was she today?" I asked as I made my through the house.

"She was good. She's in the living room playing with Eric" She informed me

As I made my way to the living room I saw Elizabeth on Eric back, prentending to be a house as they played "Cowgirl".

I let out a loud laugh and Eric turned his head.

"Oh, hey Bella" He said

" Momma!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Hi baby, did you have fun?" I asked her as I picked her up from Eric's back.

"Yeah, Yeah" She said

"Well, we better get going" I said as I turned to leave

"Wait, not before you take home some chocolate-chunck, chip cookies" Angela said as ran to the kitchen. When she came back she almost had two whole tins full.

"They look delicious" I complimented as I grabbed the tin

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done with a little bit of help from my assisant here" Angela said as she tickled Elizabeth's belly.

"Did you help auntie Angie with the cookies?" I asked Elizabeth

"Uh-huh" She said sounding very proud of herself

"Okay, guys will see you later. Say bye-bye Elizabeth" I told her

"Bye-bye" she said waving her little hand

"Bye Elizabeth. Bye Bella" they said as we made our way out the front door.

When we got back to our apartment. I decided to make Elizabeth's favorite, meatloaf. Once it was cooked and served Elizabeth whoved down her helping very quick. After dinner I gave her a bath and then let her play for little while, until bedtime.

I was in the middle of sorting out my homework when my cell phone rang. I checked the number and saw it was Alice calling.

"Hey Alice" I said

"Hey" She greeted "I meant toask you this earlier, but I forgot. We're having a little birthday party for Esme next Saturday and I wanted to know if you and Elizabeth could make it? I know Esme and Carlisle would love to see you again and they would love to meet Elizabeth."

"Sure, we would love to" I accepted.

"Great" It sounded like she was had more to say

"Anything else?" I asked

"Oh yeah there was this one little thing I wanted to ask you... When the hell were you going to tell me I was an aunt or, better yet, when were you going to tell Edward he had a child?" Alice asked

_**Oh Shit**_

* * *

><p><strong>Duck and cover! I guess you can't hide anything form Alice. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. With school starting again I have to focus more on my kids and work. I'll to update ASAP. But don't forget to Read and Review. Till next time ;)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Out in the open

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything Twilight **

**Sorry guys. I know I left you guys on a cliff. So I guess it's time I put you out of your misery. I'm gonna be super nice and give you guys FOUR new chapters. I hope you enjoy this first one.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>- Out in the open

I was in completley shock. I didn't even know what to say except,

"What are talking about?" in a shaky voice.

"Don't give me any of that BS, Bella. I know" Alice said, in a very stern voice.

I realised then that the jig was up and it was time to swallow down that big piece of humble pie.

I took a deep breath and put my mouth to the reciever.

"How did you find out?" I asked

"I started to suspect when I forst saw her at the fair. She had Edwards hair. Then, today, when you didn't even mention her at all and you started asking about Tanya and Edward and if they had kids. That's when I put two and two together."

The was dead silence on the phone for nearly five minutes, because I had no idea what to say.

"Bella?" Alice finally spoke.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said

"So...why didn't you tell us? Why you just get up and leave without even the smallest notification for us? You know I had to find out you left from my brother, who lived all the way at Dartmouth, after he recieved you letter. Why  
>Bella? Why did you do this to us?"<p>

I knew I had to say something now.

"Because I had to. I had to provide a good life for me and my child." I tried to explain.

"And...what? You don't think the life would have been good with us? You don't think that we wouldn't have taken you and the baby? That we wouldn't have loved her and accepted her into our family?" I could the anger in her voice begin to build, so I decided to calm her down.

"I knew that is _**exactly**_ what you would have done. But I didn't think you guys would have accepted _**me**_. I knew that the last thing your family need was some underage whore, who didn't know how to close her legs and her bastered child become part of you family. I knew you guys would eventually realise that I was not worth your good name and you would end up resenting me. Then there would be all this drama, and I didn't need my baby around drama." I finally inhaled a long, awaited breath.

"Okay,Bella I'm going to poke a few holes in that little story of yours. First, _**YOU. ARE. NOT. AN. UNDERAGE WHORE!**_" She yelled directly into the phone. "You were a seventeen -year old girl who chose to make a very adult decision with someone that you loved, _**but **_you made a very immature decision that lead to a beautiful, unplanned blessing." She conitnued.

I began to feel irratation in my eyes. I wanted Alice to stop, but I knew she was far from done.

"Second of all, do you honestly think we would give a rats ass about our '_good name_' if that meant loosing both you and Elizabeth? You know our family better then that. Carlisle and Esme used to call you their serget daughter when they would talk about you to other people. Emmett and Jasper would call you 'little sis' when ever we hung out. And you remember how you, me and Rosalie would call each other sisters all the time. So your wrong, you wouldn't be like some huge embarrasment to the family. You would be a huge gift to us."

My face had tears running down it and I could barley contain composure.

"And fianlly, there was, in no way, we would ever resent you for anything. But right now, _**I do**_. I resent the fact that you thought so little of me and my family that you would actually think we valued our reputation over the lives of the one's we love. I resent the fact that you looked me right in the eyes and lied to me when you reliased you might be pregnant." I gasped and she must have heard me. "That's right Bella, I never forgot that day. It was the last day I saw you, for three years. And I especially resent you for how you've treated my brother. you've denied him the right to the only living child he has. You've denied him from your-self and the happiness you could have had. I love you Bella, you know I do. But I am very disapointed in the desicions you have made for yourself, Edward, and your child." she finally finished.

I let that wiped the tears from face and tried to collect myself. I knew I couldn't change what I had done to Alice, Edward or the rest of their family, that was all in the past. All I could do now was try and make it up to them, but to do that I needed help.

I inhaled through my nose, pulling back all the mucus that had started to take resident n my nostril passages and spoke as calm as I could.

"So what do I do?" I asked Alice.

She sighed for a moment and then spoke.

"Listen, Edward is coming to Esme's party on Saturday. Why don't you bring Elizabeth to meeet Esme and Carlisle. And while they spoil her with their love kisses", she giggled a little, "you talk to Edward and you two try and figure a way to make this work. Now I'm not saying get back together, because that ship seems to have sailed, but come up with a plan so that Edward doesn't miss out on anymore time with his daughter, and Elizabeth can finally have a father."

I knew that was the best plan.

"Alright" I agreed.

"Alright, then. I'll meet you two out front of the house before you come into prepare you." Alice said

"Okay, Alice I'll see you on Saturday. I love you" I told her.

"I love you too, Bella" She then hung the phone

"who wad at momma?" I heard a small, high pitched voice ask me.

I turned around and saw Elizabeth standing there, in her pink, princess, footie pajamas, holding her snow white doll and looking cute as a button.

I gave her a gently smile as I picked her up and set her on my lap.

"That was your Auntie Ali" I told her

"Ant-e Ali?" She asked

"Yeah, she is daddy's remember small, little lady that kinda looked like a fairy that momma was talking to at the fair?" I tried to remind her.

"Oh...yeah.", she said, " ho come me no sis-er, momma?" She asked right out of the blue.

Oh. Dear. God

So many questions, from such a little girl.

I quickly looked around the room to find something to change the subject to. Thankfully I did

It was eight-thirty. Which meant it wass Elizabeth's bedtime

"I think that's enough questions for tonight, and it's time for all little angels to be tucked into their beds."

I gathered my daughter into my arms and as I did I saw her rub her eyes as she yawned.

My baby had the most adorable sleeping face ever.

I carried Elizabeth down to her room. I then pulled the lever down on crib bars, placed her into the crib, tucked her in ad kissed her little forehaead.

"I ove you, momma" she said through heavy eyes

"I love you too, baby girl" I said

"More thin all the fishies in da sea" Elazabeth yawned

"More then all the stars in the sky." I said as I pulled her crib bar up and latched it.

**~MOL~**

It was finally Satuerday and Elizabeth and I were just pulling into the drive-way of the Cullen house.

"Are you excitied baby?" I asked my daughter as I looked at her through the rear view mirror

"Yeah", she exclaimed, "Is Ant-e Ali gonna be air?"

"Yep" I answered

"Is daddy?"

"Yeah, honey. He willl be there too." That was sort of bittersweet news to me.

I had had mixed feeling's about this party all week. I was looking forward to seeing Carlisle and Esme again, along with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. But I was not looking forward to my, much needed conversation with Edward. I knew I had to do this but there were just so many things I believed would go wrong.

What if he doesn't want her?

What if he decides to take me to court and try to take her awy from me?

What if he get angry with me?

I knew Edward would definatley be angry with me. But I hated having him angry with me. Always have, always will.

Fianlly could see the Cullens drive and I pulled in. They had such a long drive-way that it took me about ten whole minuted to reach the darn house. When I did though, I was taken back with all the memories of this house.

The birthday parties.

The sleep overs.

The late night study sessions.

The incrediable sex.

_**Whoah! Stop right there**_

Bella get your mind out of the gutter. Of cource without the incrediable sex I would have never gotten this perfect little angel, currently sitting in the back seat of my car.

I put the car in park and got Elizabet out of her carseat. I could see Alice standing at the bottom of the stoop.

"Hi Bella" Alice greeted as I made my way to her.

"Hi Alice" I greeted back

"Hi Elizabeth" Alice said in her most sweetest voice

"Hi Ant-e Ali" She said as she reached for Alice

Alice wrapped her hands under Elizabeth's arms

"She knows" Alice mouthed as I gave Elizabeth to her.

I nodded .

Alice then put my child in one of her famous "Alice, death-grip" hugs, which meant that she was very, _**very **_happy.

When she finally let Elizabeth out of her grip she turned and looked at her. She then began to cry a little.

"Well, lets get you guys inside before you get frostbitten" Alice advised

She wasn't kidding, it was only forty-seven degrees and it seemed to be dropping fast.

When we camed into the house I noticied that there were a lot of new faces I didn't recognize and some I did.

One, in particular, was the birthday-girl herself.

"Bella" Esme cheered as she made her way across the room.

"Hi Esme" I said as gave her a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" I congratulated

"Thank you. And who do we have here" Esme said, acknowledging Elizabeth, still tucked away in Alice's arms

"This is my daughter, Elizabeth" I said as I took her from Alice

"Oh, she is so precious Bella. May I hold her?" Esme asked

Elizabeth then stuck her arms out to Esme, wanting her to hold her.

"Sure" I said, as passed my daughter over to Esme.

It was sight to see. Elizabeth looked so happy in Esme's arms and Esme looked like a natural grandmother. Which she might as well have, even though she wasn't biologically. Esme had been like a mother to Edward and his siblings since their parents had died. And I was forever grateful to her and Carlisle for the happiness they had brought them.

I could feel myself on the break of tears, so quickly distracted myself.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked Esme

"Oh, he's over there in the livingroom" Esme directed me.

"Would you mind if intoduced him to Elizabeth?" I asked her

"I guess" Esme grunted. She clearly did not want to give Elizabeth back.

But She did and I walked Elizabeth into the livingroom.

I looked around the room and saw Carlisle standing near the window, with his blondish-silver hair, dressed in a grey sweater and khaki jeans.

" Hi Carlie" I said, announceing myself into the room.

He turned his head and smiled.

"Bella. It's so good to see you again" Carlisle greeted as he made his way over to give me a hug.

"It's good to see you too."

I then could see Carlile's eyes focuesed on Elizabeth

"Is this you daughter, Bella?" He asked

"Yes. This Elizabeth"

He got down to his kness and reach his hand out to Elizabeth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth" He greeted

Elizabeth then reached out her hand and shhok Carlisle's.

"peasure to eat you too." Elizabeth said.

Carlisle chuckled.

"She beautiful, Bella." Carlisle complimented

"Thank you"

I then felt Elizabeth tug on my leg. I turned my head towards her.

"Hung-e, momma. Hung-e" She complained, while she rubbed her tummy.

"Okay, baby." I said, then picked her up.

"I sorry Carlisle. She hasn't eaten since ten o'clock this morning so..." I drifted off

"No it's alright. We have plenty of food in the kitchen" Carlisle suggested

"Thank you"

I then took Elizabeth into the kitchen and fixed her plate. We made our way into the family room and took our place on the couch.

I sat there as Elizabeth ate her food, when I felt the cushions on the couch shift.

"Hey Bella. You having fun?" Alice asked

"Yeah. I got to see Carlisle and Esme again. I've really missed them." I said, feeling a little sad that it had been so long.

"And they've missed you" Alice said

I nodde, knowing fully well what I had done to their family when I disappereard.

I then heard a familiar chuckle.

I looked up and saw Edward, standing there in his God-like form.

"There Edward" Alice said, acknowledging him as well

"I know"

"It's time" she told me

"I know" I always knew I would have to tell Edward someday about Elizabeth, I just never imagined it would be this difficult.

So I inhaled deeply, gathered all my self confidence.

"Can you watch Elizabeth?" I asked Alice

She nodded in agreement

And I made my way over to meet my fate.

I took a step near Edward and the coughed, getting his attention.

"Bella" he said in his angelic voice.

"Hi Edward" I said solmley

"Hi. I didn't expect to see you here"

"Yeah. Alice invited me. And I really wanted to see Carlisle and Esme again" I explained to him

"Well, I'm glad you could come" He said

That made me feel a little better about the drama that I was about to unfold.

"So am I" I told him.

I looked around and saw that there was a missing factor.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked Edward.

"Oh, she had a final to study for and couldn't make it."

"Aw" I said. I would be lieing if I said I wasn't pleased by this news. I don't think I could handle it if I saw Tanya drapped all over the love of my life.

"Yeah" he said

I knew it had to now.

"Can we talk...in private?" I asked him.

"Sure" He answered

We walked upstairs to the third level of the house and down a too familiar hallway.

Edward was taking me to his old bedroom

When he opened the door I was suddenly hit with flood of dejavu.

It looked exactly the same as the last time I saw it.

Same computer in the corner of the room.

Same black leather couch next to the book shelf.

Same sound sytem with in a shelf with the same classical CD's

And the bed.

It almost made me want to cry.

"Do you want to have a seat?" Edward asked me, pulling me from thoughts.

I nodded

We sat down on the bed. The same bed that _**our**_ daughter was concieved on.

_**Awkward**_

We didn't make a sound for a moment.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked

I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"I wanted to talk to about Elizabeth" I told him, not looking him in the eye

"Why?"

"Because there is something you need to know about her"

I finally looked at him and he had the look of confusion and wonder on his face

"Okay" he said, wanting me to continue.

_**"Here goes nothing**_" I thought

"Do remember that day. Three years ago when we were up here studing for the spanish final?"

"Yeah?" Edward said, questionable

"Well...that-that...w-was...the day that.." I took a deep breath I just spat it out

"yourElizabeth'sfather" I said in one quick breath.

The look on Edward's face was a mixture of shock,confusion and anger.

I knew it would

"What?" he asked me

"You. Are. Elizabeth's. Father" I emphasized

He stood up from the bed and started pacing back and forth around the room, runing his finger through his bronze hair.

His pacing continued for another three minutes until I finally found my voice again

"Edward? Please say something?" I pleaded

He then turned towards me and the anger that was previously on his face had turned to pure furiey. And it almost seemed to mimick the look of hate.

"How could you?", he finally asked, "how could you keep this from me? Keep me from my daughter. Have me go through months of wondering, what I did to anger you so much that you would leave Forks and leave me. Do you have any idea what living with out you was like for me? Huh? It was hell! I felt like that letter you sent me should have come with the a razor blade because I wanted to kill myself. I didn't want to live without. I felt like my entire world had just disappeard. I felt like I had hurt in some way, Bella. When the entire time you were in Florida, raising _**our**_ child. What were you thinking? Did you think I wasn't going to provide for you and our baby? That I wasn't going to love you anymore? Or that I was going to love the baby? Is that what you thought Bella?" He vented

I just put my hand to my head, closed my eyes and sighed

"What was I supposed to say Edward? 'Hey screw all the hard work and achievements you've made. Screw the fact that you got a _**FULL-RIDE SCHOLARSHIP**_ to Dartmouth and help me raise this baby that you may not even want'?",I asked,"I couldn't do that to you Edward. I _**refused**_ to do that to you"

"THat wasn't you decision to make Bella! This wasn't just your baby. I had every right to know that I had a daughter, but you kept her from me...and I don't know...", he sighed, "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that" he told me.

I looked up at him and saw the hurt and anguish in his eyes and I knew mine mirrored the same emotions.

I got up off the bed and reached for him, trying to comfort him.

"I know Edward.", I reached for his arm "I'm s-" I was trying to say before he jeked his arm from my direction.

"Don't!" He practically yelled at me

I could feel the tears start pool around the brim of my eyelids.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me, Bella!" Edward stammedered

"Just don't. God! I can't even look at you!" He said as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Edward wait!" I called after him

But it was too late.

I just stood there and listened as I heard the front door slam and then the sound of a car swirve away.

It was my worst nightmare come to life. Everything that I was afraid that would happen if I told Edward the truth, happened. And I had no one to blame but myself.

I felt that I had over stayed in my welcome. In Edward room, at the Cullen house and in their lives.

I opened the door of Edward's room and made my way down the stairs to find my daughter then leave. When I got to the ground floor I saw almost every face in the room look at me and there was dead silence.

I tried not to pay attention and focus on locating my daughter.

I found her sitting on Carlisle's knee, in the family room, as he bounced her with Alice and Esme sitting on the couch with them.

I smiled then walked over.

"Hi" I said

"Momma!" my little girl cherred

"Hi Bella" Esme said, with a warm hearted smile on her face.

She obviously knew what had happened just know

"Hey" I said "Elizabeth I think it's time we go home." I told her

"O-ta" she said as she reached for me.

I wrapped my arms around my child and turned her attention toward her family sitting on the couch

"Say bye-bye" I instrocted her

"Bye-bye Ali. Bye-Bye nani Essie. Bye-bye popa Car-isle" She had said

I gasped in complete shock as did Esme and Carlisle.

"Where did you learn that, baby?" I asked her

She then pointed to Alice.

Alice smiled and said

"They already know. I told them"

"Yes Bella. We do know and we couls not be more exstatic" Carlisle added

I was on the verge of loosing it before I said my good-byes to everyone and I made my way out of that house with my daughter in my arms and Edward's hurting words still running through my memory.

_"How could you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I know this longer then your usually used to, but I hope I gave you a goodtime ;)<strong>

**How do you guys feel about Edward's little move, or Elizabeth calling Crlisle and Esme "Nani" and "Popa". **

**Let me know. Read and Review and I'll start on the next chapeter as soon as I can. **

**Till then ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Dealing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Twilight **

**I thought I'd update sooner. This time we will see what is going throught Edward's mind after finding out he has had a daughter for three years.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13(EPOV)<span>- Dealing

I didn't even know how fast driving, because, honestly, I didn't care. The entire drive home was a complete blur. I was paying attention the signs on the road, the traffic lights, or even the other cars. All I could think about was getting home as fast as I could.

And also of Bella and my daughter

_**my daughter.**_

Elizabeth.

That beautiful, smart, perfect little girl was mine and I couldn't be happier.

The one thing I had always wanted, but feard I might never have (since Tanya was infeartlie), had happend.

I had a child.

But suddenly the feeling of joy and happiness was taken over by anger and frustration when I thought about her mother.

_**Bella**_.

How could Bella do that?

How could she keep me from someone who was just as much mine as she was her's.

I don't even know how, but I was already pulling into my apartment building. I checked the time on my cellphone.

It was only five forty-eight

_**Wow, I must have been really hauling ass. **_

I made my way up to mine and Tanya's four bedroom penthouse on the top floor.

I set my car keys on the fore table then walked straight into the kitchen.

There I found a note with Tana's hand-writing.

Edward,

Went to the library to study. Be back around 7:00.

I love you.

Tanya

_**Great. **_I thought with a sigh

I started searching around the liquor capniet, trying to find something to calm my nerves.

That's when I found it.

My favorite bottle of Jack Danel's Whisky.

I grabbed a shot glass out of the cabniet and took a seat at the breakfeast bar.

As I took back shot after shot of whisky, I began deeply thinking about all the things I missed out on in Elizabeth's life.

Her first steps.

Her first words.

Her first Christmas.

Her first birthday.

The day she was actually born.

That was a day that every dad looks forward to. Holding the mother of hos child's hand as she pushed their child into the world. Getting to look at him or her for the first time. Being able to cut the emblicol cord. And then coo them to stop crying.

That's what I wanted to experience, more then anything else in the World. But that momment, along with several others, was stolen from me.

By Bella.

"Damn you, Bella" I whispered under my breath as chuged another shot of alcohol into my mouth

I let the burning of the liquor go down my throut as the anger inside me began to rise.

This. Is. All. Her. Fault!

She lied to me!

She kept me from her!

She kept me from my family!

All these years I could have been spending with Elizabeth. Teaching her. Playing with her. Hugging her. Kissing her.

Loving her.

All of that, everything, was taken away from me by someone I _**thought**_ I once loved.

Suddenly I heard the door open.

I turned my head to see Tanya standing there in her red winter coat and black boots, caring her brown backpack over her sholder and two library books in her strawberry-blonde hair pulled back by a head -band.

She was so beautiful.

"Hey Edward" She greeted as she made her way into the kitchen with me.

"Hi" I said, trying to sound as upbeat as I could

As she walked in my direction, to give me a hug I could see Tanya's eyes wonder toward the liquor bottle that was still in my left hand.

"Edward, don't you think it's a bit early to start drinking this?" She asked as she took the bottle from my hand "It's bairley seven".

I started to become frustrated with _**her**_.

"Yeah, well, I had a tough day" I spat as I snatched the back from her.

"What happened? You didn't have a good time at the party?" Tanya asked

"No, I did...Bella was there." I told her

"Oh", she said, suddenly very intrested, "Was Elizabeth there?"

"I'm sure she was, but I didn't see her"

"Why not?"

I took a slow, deep breath.

"Because as soon as I ran into Bella she wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

I had to tell, though I wasn't complete sure how she would take this news.

Would she leave me?

Would she try to tell me that Bella was lying? That Elizabeth wasn't my daughter?

I took a shot.

"She told me Elizabeth was my daughter" I said, trying to sound as casual and calmly as I could.

Tanya was not so hesiant on what she said next

"So she told you?" She asked me

_**What? **_

_**What did she mean by 'she told me'? **_

_**Wait!**_

_**Tanya Knew!**_

"You knew!" I accused.

"Well, no. Not for one hundred percent certainty. But I had a hunch. I mean, come on Edward. I might be a blonde, but I didn't get a full ride scholarship to Dartmouth, with 4.0 GPA for being an idiot." She said, ever so relaxed

I wanted to be mad at Tanya, but I had more important things on my mind.

"What did you do when Bella told you?" She continued to ask me

"I blew up at her and stormed out of the room"

"EDWARD!" Tanya screamed at me

"That was a very immature thing to do." She coninued

"Well, I didn't know what to do. All of sudden Bella comes back into my life and tells me I have daughter that she never told me about, till three years later! Wouldn't you be upset if it were you?" I asked her

"First of all, I'm a woman so I deffinatley would have know if I had a child" She giggled, wheich was not lighting my mood at all, "second of all, I understand that your angry and hurt and a little confused, but have you tried to see the situation from Bella perspective?" Tanya questioned me.

"What perspective?" I stammered

"Look at it from Bella's side. She was a seventeen-year old girl, who probably thought she had the World at her fingertips. Then she finds out that she's pregnant and all of her dreams and plans are changed and she has to start thinking about what best for her unborn baby. And sometimes when we are thrown into life altereing situations, we behave irrationally and we don't fully think through are plans, we just do what we think is best at the time. I know that what Bella did seems wrong to_** you**_, but, to her, it was the best desicion, for both the baby and for you." she tries to explain

Since when did my finacee turn into a preacher

"How is keeping _**me**_ away from Elizabeth, the best thing for her?" I asked

Tanya had a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know...maybe that something you should ask Bella" she suggested

I groaned

"I can't. I don't even think I could even see again"

Tanya sighed

"That's an understandable response. But let me ask you a question." She said as she cupped her hands in mine.

"What?"

"Do you love Elizabeth?"

That was a very odd question.

But I gave a simple answer

"Yes"

Before I even knew she was mine, I think I already loved Elizabeth. There was just something I saw in her that made me become wrapped around her little finger.

"Alright, so don't punish her for the mistakes that Bella has made." Tanya urged, "because it wasn't her fault, she didn't do anyhting wrong".

"I know that, Tanya. I know." I grumbled setting my eyes to look at the breakfeast bar so I didn't have to look her in the eye and see the disppointment she held to me.

"Well, good. Because that little girl need her father in her life and I _**know**_ you need her in your life as well"

Tanya had always been a very open-minded person. The main voice of reason in any debate, discussion or argument we had ever been in. It was one of the main reasons why I loved her.

"Your right" I finally told her, not looking up from the bar.

I suddenly could see, Tanya reach at the end of the bar to reach for the home phone. She picked up the wirless reciever and placed it next to me.

"Call her" she told me as she leaned into me to kiss my temple.

Tanya grabbed the half empty bottle of whisky and the shot glass, then placed them in the sink, and walked out of the kitchen to give me some privacy.

I waited until I was sure Tanya was out of ear's reach before I grabbed the phone and dialed a number

"Hello operator" a friendly voice said "How can I help you?"

"Isabella Marie Swan please" I instructed the operator

"one moment please"

It began to ring, and continued for another three beeps before I heard the musical voice of my old love.

"Hello" she said, sounding like she was sniffling

I didn't let that faze me

"Bella? It's Edward. We need to talk"

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like this chapter. What do you think of Tanya? I wanted my Tanya to be different from the ones I had previuosly read. I didn't want her to be a bitch. So I left on sot of a cliffy. My next chapter may not be up as quickly , but I'll start working on it assoon as I can. My daughter has a science project due in a couple of days. Don't forget to read and review. Kisses to all of you<strong>

**Till then ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Adjusting

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Twilight **

**Hey guys, I know your all wondering what happened after Edward's phone call to Bella. Well…let's find out. **

**Chapter 13****- Adjusting**

It has been a month since Edward found out about Elizabeth, and so far everything was working out fairly well. I had to admit though, when Edward had called me that day, I was extremely nervous.

_Flashback_

"_Hello?" I said when I answered my cell phone. _

_We had just gotten back from the Cullen house and Elizabeth was in her playpen, playing with stuffed animals while I was about to prepare dinner. _

"_Bella? It's Edward," The sultry, angelic voice said. I was at a loss for words, _

"_Listen I think we need to talk." He said _

"_Um… yeah I think so too." I told him, barley able to control the steadiness of my voice. _

"_Alright why don't we meet tomorrow at the woodland park around three o'clock?" He recommended. _

"_Sure that sounds great"_

"_Great. I'll see you tomorrow." _

"_Yeah. Good night" I said _

"_Night Bella" Edward said, then hung up _

_The next day I left Elizabeth with Angela and Eric again. I didn't want to bring her to meet her father, if he ended up having no intention to be in her life. _

_I didn't want her to get her hopes up, as well as mine. _

_I went down to the park and sat down on the bench by the fountain for about ten minutes until I saw familiar bronze hair making its way to me though a crowd of people. _

_I stood up from my seat and waited till Edward in arms length towards. When I could finally see him, completely, I felt all the composure leave my body. _

_He was dressed in dark blue jeans, his hair was all messy, and he was wearing a light blue dress shirt. _

_I remember that shirt. I bought it for him for our last Christmas together. _

_But I don't expect him to remember that. Or anything else for that matter. When I left he probably forgot everything about our relationship and me. I couldn't blame him. _

"_Hey" Edward greeted, when he was close to me. _

"_Hey' I said back_

"_Thank you, for meeting me" _

"_No problem" _

_There was a few short seconds of uncomfortable silence _

"_Would you like to sit down?" He offered_

" _Yes" _

_We both took a seat on the bench and started to talk_

"_Where's Elizabeth?" He asked_

"_I left her with my employer and his wife. She's okay" I comforted _

"_That's good." _

"_So, what would you like to discuss?" I finally asked_

"_I want to apologize for yesterday. My actions were inexcusable and I'm sorry" He said, looking liking a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _

_I was very surprised_

"_It's okay" I reassured him, "You had every right to be angry with me. I mean I kept you from her for so long. I never even told you about her. So, all things considered, your actions weren't completely inexcusable."_

_He smiled_

"_Nevertheless" He said, straighten him-self up, "I'm done being mad. Now all I want to do is focus on Elizabeth and how we can make this thing work." _

_I breathed a sigh of relief _

"_You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that, Edward" I said with a two foot grin on my face. _

_End Flashback_

So for the next two hours we sat on that park bench and started to discuss a good, organized schedule for Elizabeth.

We both didn't want to go to court; we didn't want to put Elizabeth through that. Edward did offer to pay for anything we may need.

"No!" I told him, without even a split second of hesitation.

I told him that he could pay for whatever he wanted for Elizabeth, but I didn't want a penny from him. I had already been too dependent on other people.

I already owed Edward for giving me the most precious thing in my life. I don't think I could repay him enough.

We finally decided on a schedule. Every Friday, after Edward got out of class, he would come down and pick Elizabeth and keep her for the weekend. Then he would drop her off Sunday evening, right before bedtime.

And every other Monday night, after my shift at the diner, I would meet Edward at the local library and he would keep her until late Tuesday afternoon.

After we had organized a good schedule I finally had the guts to ask Edward the question I had wanted to ask him for so long.

_Flashback_

"_Would you like to go meet your daughter?" I asked him_

"_Yes I would" He said, very calm_

_We then both drove down to Angela and Eric's, Edward following me from behind. _

_Once we pulled into their driveway, I could feel myself becoming anxious. _

_When I got out of my car, I saw Edward getting out of his. _

"_You ready?" I asked _

"_As I'll ever be," he told me, which made me giggle_

_When I knocked on the down Eric making horse noises while he gave Elizabeth a piggyback ride greeted me. _

"_Hey Bella." He said_

"_Hi momma" Elizabeth said _

"_Hey Eric. Hi baby" I responded _

"_Nother interesting game of cowgirl?" I asked him _

"_Yep" he answered, subtly eyeing Edward._

"_Oh, yes. Edward, this is my friend and employer, Eric. And Eric, this Edward" I introduced _

"_Is he….?" Eric trailed off_

"_Yes" I answered _

_Eric got wide eyed. _

"_Oh" he said "Oh! Where are my manners? Come in" He offered _

"_Thank you" Edward said_

_As we made our way into the house, I realized there was a missing factor in this equation. _

"_Where's Angela" I asked Eric _

"_Oh, she went out to visit her sister. She's in town for a budget meeting or something" Eric explained _

"_Okay" _

_We just stood there, silent, until Elizabeth finally broke it. _

"_Go bye-bye momma?" she asked _

"_Yes sweetheart" I told her_

"_But first. Eric do mind if Edward and I talk to Elizabeth in private?" I asked_

"_Sure, no problem" He said as he dropped to his knees so Elizabeth could hop off his back. _

_Once Eric left the room I picked up Elizabeth and all three of us made our way to the closest couch. _

_When we were all seated and comfortable I looked directly into Elizabeth's eyes and smiled. _

"_Elizabeth? Do know you this is?" I asked, pointing into Edward's direction. _

_She nodded her head _

"_Who is it?" I asked her again_

"_Dada" she answered, cheerfully_

_she then turned her entire body towards Edward and smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen her make. _

"_Can you say 'hi' to daddy?" I asked her. _

"_Hi Daddy!" Elizabeth exclaimed _

"_Hello Elizabeth", Edward said, "You are very pretty."_

"_Tunk you" she replied, "Momma says look like yew", She explained _

"_Well, I think you look more like mommy" Edward disagreed _

"_me too" Elizabeth said _

_Both Edward and I laughed at Elizabeth's honesty _

_Then she said something that almost made me break out into tears _

"_Can I hug daddy?" She asked_

_I then turned my head to Edward, who looked as shocked as I was_

"_Sure, Elizabeth" Edward finally said _

_He then took Elizabeth of my lap and held her close to him while she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. _

"_I luve daddy," she said, her face pressed into his shoulder _

_I could see the tears in Edwards's eyes before took a deep breath and re-collected himself. _

"_I love you too, baby" he said_

_Flashback Ends_

So, as of now, the schedule had been working for us and, despite all the drama, I was also able to stay on top of my schoolwork. Today was my final day for midterms. Edward was so supposed to be taking Elizabeth for the weekend so I could go hang out with my friends.

After my meeting with Edward I was able to rekindle my friendship with Alice, and it felt like the old times.

She would come down once, sometimes twice a week, to see Elizabeth. She would always bring over a new toy or outfit for her.

"What's the point of having an adorable niece if I can't spoil her?" She asked when I finally confronted her about it.

And I had to agree with her. If I had the money, I would buy anything and everything for my little girl.

Carlilse and Esme were also begining to build a bridge with Elizabeth. Sometimes Edward will take her over to see them and other times I would and even Alice has taken her over on a few exactions.

The one thing that still didn't sit well with me was Tanya.

I hated that woman with every fiber of my being. I wanted to be angry with her because she took Edward away from me. That, while I was off going to school and working, trying to provide a good life for me and my daughter, she was off playing "happy couple" with my love.

GOD! I wanted to blame her, Lord knows I wanted to. But I knew I wasn't mad at _her_. I was mad, because I know, for a fact, that if I would have just been honest with Edward and told I was pregnant when I did, then I would have the life she has. Plus our beautiful daughter.

However, I happy to see that Elizabeth and Tanya are getting along. I see how Elizabeth will give Tanya a hug good-bye when when she tags along to drop off her off. I see the tears well up in Tanya's eyes when ever Elizabeth says "bye-bye Tan-tan, I uve you".

Although I envy Tanya, I do feel sorry for her, and for the fact that she'll never feel the joy having your child wrapped around your arms. I know that she is probably using Elizabeth to feel that empty hole in her heart, but I don't mind. I can share

I am now parking my car in front of the University's daycare center. To pick up Elizabeth and get her packed up for Edwards tonight.

"Hi Kate" I greet one of the daycare workers at the front desk as I walk in.

"Hi Bella" She greets back, showing off her hundred dollar bleached out smile and sixty dollar manicure.

I like Kate, but I hated her expensive taste.

"How was my little girl today?" I asked as signed the check out form for Elizabeth.

"An angel, as always" She giggled, "We did arts and crafts. We played hide n' seek, dolls, and we learneed a couple of new songs in music group today." Kate explained

"Really?"

"Yep, Elizabeth loved watching Mrs. Williamson playing the piano. She even asked if she could learn a few notes. I think you should seriuosly consider enrolling your two-year old in piano lessons there Bella."

_Piano lessons at two. Another Edward siting._ I thought

"I will definatley consider it" I told Kate.

"Alright, I'll go get Elizabeth for you." She said as she went into the back, to the play area.

"MOMMA!" I heard my baby calling as she practically sprinted out of the exit. She leaped directly into my arms and squezzed my neck tight with her tiny little arms.

"Hi sweetie" I said, "How was day?"

"good, looke I made" she said showing me a small pile of pictures she had drawn.

"dis wawn for you" she said, showing me a picture of long stick figure, I presumed to be me, with brown hair. And a short stick figure, I think it's her, holding hands and standing in the grass, with the son smiling at them.

"It's beautiful Elizabeth, thank you" I said as I took it from her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"yer elcomb" She said, "dese wawns fer Tan-tan and Dadee" showing me two other pictures that with similar to mine, but with Edward and Tanya in them instead.

"I'm sure they'll love them sweetheart"

Once we got home I had to hurry up and get Elizabeth fed and packed before Alice came over to help me get ready for tonight.

I made Elizabeth spaghetti, and she helped me clear off the table and wash the dishes. After I had finally cleaned up the kitchen and packed up Elizabeth for the weekend I heard a knock at the door.

"Auntie Ali" Elizabeth cheered as she skpped towards to the door.

"Hold on Ellizabeth, let me get it" I warned her.

When I opened Alice was standing there with a make up bag and purse in her hand, in a red holter top, black leather pants and black high heels. She was wearing dark red smokey eye shadow and a little pink lipgloss.

Yep, definatley Alice

"Auntie-Ali" Elizabeth squlled

"Hi Elizabeth" she said, kneeling so she could get down to Elizabeth's level to hug her.

"Okay Bella, come on. We have to change from mommy, to hottie in less then 20 minutes" Alice said as she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to my bedroom

"Oksy...um...Hioney, you holler if you hear daddy knocking" I instructed Elizabeth

"Kay, momma" her hollered back.

"Here put this on" Alice told me, handing me a blck, lace fress that would not even come close to touching my knee caps if it's life depended on it.

"Whoah...Alice. There is no way in hell I can wear this" I handed it back to her.

"Oh yes you are!" She said pushing it back towards me

"No I'm not"

"Why not?" she asked

"Because I am mother"

"So? You may be a mom, but your definatley a MILF"

I arched my eyebrow

"Okay that did not come out the way I meant it, but you know what I just put the dress on, I promise, you'll look nice." she persuaded

"Fine!" I fumed as I walked into my bathroom

a can of hairspray and eighteen pounds of makeup later, Alice had transformed me Bella Swan: single mother. to _Mistique: The nightlight stripper_

_Oh God Kill me now!_

"Alice don't you think this is a bit much? I mean were just hitting a couple of bars, not working a strip club." I told her once she was finished.

"Bella you need to go out and fun tonight, it's been way too long and you've earned a night out and just act like a regular twenty year-old girl" She infromed me.

She was probably right. I mean I haven't stopped going since I found out I was pregnant. I've always been working or studying or taking care of Elizabeth.

Tonight was my night to go out and have some fun.

"Your right Alice, I should have a little fun. And tonight I'm ginna have it." I said enthusiastically

"That's the spirit Bella"

"Momma, dadee here" Elizabeth called

"Okay sweetie, be right there"

I ran to the door and opened and there stood a very shocked, mouth a-gap Edward

"um...wow..uh...Hi" he stuttered

"Hey" I greeted

"You look...nice" he said

"Thank you. Elizabeth, Daddy's here" I called for her

"Dadee!" she said

"Hi baby" Edward said as he picked her up

"Okay so here is her bag and I put some ear drop pills in bagge in there, because the doctor said she may have developed an ear infection. So make sure she gets two of those a day"

"Alright, you girls have fun." He encouraged as he left.

After he left Alice and I finished getting ready and left for the "New Moon" bar.

When we arrived we saw Angela and my other school friend, Irina, waiting at the door

"Hey guys!" I greeted as we approached them

"Wow Bella you look incrediable" Angela complimented

"Yeah , Bella your really gonna be turning some heads tonight" Irina hipped up

"Well, why don't we take her out for a test run" Alice suggested

Almost as soon as we walked into the bar, ever male eye in the bar was turned to the four of us.

"Oh yeah it's gonna be good night" Irina snickered towards me

And I couldn't agree with her more.

We went to that dance floor and started to dance together, but somehow I got sepereated from the rest of the group by a rock hard body and tattooed arms.

"You too fucking sexy" a deep, throaty voice said into my ear

"Thank you" I said..kinda confused

"You wanna get out of here?" the voice asked

I had a bad feeling about this, so I found an easy escape

"Thank you, but I have to get home tonight. I can't have the baysitter waiting up all night" I told him as I turned my face to the deepthroat man and saw to broad, big eyes staring at me, with brown hair and a small goatee.

That got him running

He immediatley got off me and took off

This continued throughout the rest of the night. I would just be dancing, trying to have a good time, trying to enjoy myself, when some douchebag or tool or jackass would come up to me and either try to use chessy pick up lines, make sexual remarks to me or start playing grab ass with me. I had finally had had enough and made my way to the bar.

I sat there and just sulked.

_So much for a good night_ I thought

"Hey" I felt someone nudge me from the other end of the bar.

I look up and saw the bartender staring at me. He was average height, kind of heavy built, definatley muscular and a small black mohawk.

"Yeah?" I asked

"You okay, can I get you anything"

"Sure just a soda please. Looks like I'm driving home" I said as eyed the rest of my friends dancing, while ingesting every alchlolic drink in their hands.

"You got it" he said

After he gave me his soda, he began talking to me

"My name is Sam Uley" He introduced himself

"Bella Swan, pleasure" I said as I reached out my hand for him to shake

"Oh please" he took my hand and kissed it "the pleasure is all mine"

We then began talking about our-selves, our favorite movies, books, holidays, subjects in schools, where we were born. The convesation was going well and I was feeling very comfortable with this man, I then looke down at my cell and saw that it was one-thirty in the morning

"Oh damn, I didn't realise it was so late. I'm sorry, but I have to get going" I said, sadly

"That's fine. I had a really nice time talking with you, Bella" he said

"Like-wise" I agreed I began to walk away

"Hey wait, if you ever want to talk again or hang-out. Here's my number" Sam said as he handed me a card with his name number.

"Thanks, I'll do that" I said, trying to hide the blush that invaded my face

"Oh and Bella?" Sam called

"Yes?" I asked

"You really look amazing" he said as he came up close to me

_I should have been a tomato from how red I was_

"Thank you" I finally turned away

"Okay girls, time to go" I said as I made my way to the dance floor, where the girls were still dancing their asses off.

"Oh Bellsey, your no fuuunnnnnn" Alice said as she walked over to me wrapping her arms around me

"No Alice, it's late, your drunk. And I gotta go to work tommorrow"

"No Fun, No Fun, No Fun!" My drunk friends hollered at me as we made our way to my car.

As we were driving away from the bar, the girls were laughing at nothing in particular I then realised that I was still clentching Sam's card in my hands.

And I started to think...

Edward has started his new begining, maybe it's time I did the same.

**That's it, for now. Sorry it took so long to post. I know what you guys must be thinking, "Sam? Really?". I know, I know, but he's the only guy I thought would suit my Bella. But don't worry guys, this is stills a B/E love story. Just keep following. And don't forget to keep R&R. Till then ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Something New

**Hey Guys! I know, I know it's been a while, but I have a good excuse. My daughter, Annabelle, was having problems keeping her food down and it turned out she had an ulcer in her stomach the size of her fist. Add that to be a single, mom with a career that requires about 87% of her attention, I just got lost. But everything is okay now so I decided to update on the story. **

**Here we go….**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15- Something New<span> **

My alarm woke me up around eight thirty this morning. Giving me plenty of time to grab some coffee and take shower before going to work.

As I walked into my living room I could see Alice, lying on the couch with designer clothes all wrinkled, her make up smeared all over her eyes and mouth, and her spiky hair all frizzy.

I suppressed the desire to laugh.

Last night, after I took Angela and Irina home from the bar, I drove to Alice and Jasper's place. As I was practically carrying Alice up the porch to slurred to me,

"Jazzzzzz…not home" She giggled

"What? Where is Jasper, Alice?" I asked

" I love you, Belly Bell" Alice said, slouching over my body and rubbing my face.

"Alice, focus," I scolded her. "Where. Is. Jasper?"

"On a trip"

"For how long"

"Dis many daisies," Alice said holding up three fingers.

I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't leave Alice at home by herself while she was drunk.

What if she got hurt?

I decided to take her back to my place. We made it up the stairs to the apartment and into the living before Alice released her four margaritas and two tequila shots on my carpet.

She then ended up crashing on my couch. And I spent the next the hour and a half trying to clean up and get ride of the smell from the vomit.

I walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee when I saw Alice stir.

"Mmmm..uhhhhhh…oh God, who turned the sun on?" She asked as she got up from the couch.

"How ya feeli'n?" I asked her

"Like a monster truck just drove over my head," She responded as she made her way over to the breakfast bar.

"Oh, you poor thing" I said "This will make you feel better," I said as I handed her a cup of coffee, three sugars with cream just how she takes it, along with two aspirins.

"Ohhh… coffee. Thank you," Alice thanked me.

A few moments of silent coffee sipping the talking started up again.

"So aside from the massive hang over, did you have a good time?" I asked Alice as I was making us some spinach omelets.

"It good. It's not that often I get to have a girls night"

"Yeah, I had fun too" I added, as I placed the two omelets in front of us.

"Yeah, I could definitely tell you were enjoying yourself from the way you were flirting with the bartender"

I bou't chocked on my food

"What?" I said shocked

"Oh, come on Bella, I may have been drunk off my ass. But before everything went blurry, I saw you giggling with the bartender. And I may have been buzzed, but I could see he was flirting back." Alice said as she took a bite of her omelet.

"Really?" I said hopeful

"Absolutely, so what happened before we left?"

"Well he gave me his number," I told her

" No Shit? You should call him," She advised,

"I should?" I asked, sort of skeptical. Alice had said that all the Cullens wanted Edward and I to be together, so I was a little hesitant.

"Of course." She said, "Bella, you should totally do this. I know a small part wishes you and Edward would get back together, but a larger part of me just want you all to be happy, you, Edward and Elizabeth. And if that means you are happy with other people, then that's the way it is. Edward has already found his happiness with Tanya, now it's time for you to find your happiness Bella," Alice said.

I took a moment to think about what she had just said.

"You know what Alice? Your right. I deserve some happiness, and Sam seems really nice. So I'm gonna do it. I am going to call him up and ask him…."

I started to speak, but then got a glimpse of the clock hanging up in the kitchen.

"Well I'll just call after I get off of work, because right now, I have only have an hour to shower and get to work,"

that reminded me

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked Alice

"No, I'm good. I'll just grab a cab, I don't want to make you late for work."

"You sure?"

"Positive, now go, hurry up"

I then quickly ran to the bathroom

~MOL~

"Scotty, I need two oders of blueberry pancakes and an order of the breakfest special." I said to the head chief.

"Got it Bells," he replied

I had arrived at work, barley on time, but all I had on my mind was Sam. Ever since I had my talk with Alice thats all I could think about, aside from what we talked about last night, I didn't really know a whole lot about him.

In vise-versa.

I haven't told Sam about Elizabeth. I don't know why I didn't last night, I just felt this sort of connection with Sam and I din't want to loose it, I guess i was worried if I told him he would react the way that all men have acted around me since I had Elizabeth. They'd start flirting with me, giving compliments, asking me out, but then I bring up my daughter and I'd never hear from them again. A lot of the time it was a relief because I was never really attracted to those guys and I would sometimes even bring up te fact that I had a child just to get them to leave me alone; but this time was different. I _was _attracted to Sam, and I _did_ want to get to know him.

I liked Sam, and I'm pretty sure he liked me. I just hope the fact that I'm a single mom doesn't change that.

"Bella, order up" Scotty said, pulling me out of my head.

I grabbed the food and placed it on the tray then made my back to the dinning room. I was in the middle of placing another order for Scotty when another waitress', Maggie came up to me.

"Bella, hey can you do me a favor and take table seven for me please."

"No problem Mags" I told her, then walked over to the table

"Hi, welcome to Brown-Stone diner. I'm Bella and I'll be you server today. What can I get for you?" I said.

"Bella?"

I looked up from my notebook and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Sam?"

**(You have no idea how badly I wanted to end here, but I decided not to be cruel)**

"Hey" he said

"Hi, how are you?" I responded

"I'm good. I didn't know you worked here"

"Yep. Not really something I like to tell people" I said blushing from a little shame

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. We do what we have to do" He told me, giving me a coy smile

_"Espeically when you have to provide for you kid"_ I added in my head

"Yep so, what can I get for you?" Iasked him again

"How about a breakfest with you?" he asked me

"Well, I'm working right now, but go on break in about fifteen minutes. If you can wait, I'll be happy to sit down and eat with you" I suggested.

"Sure, I have no problem waiting"

For the next fifteen minutes Sam sat at his table, drinking a cup of coffee, as I was busy filling and serving orders. Final I heard those humble words

"Bella you can go on your break" My manger, James told me

"Thanks James" I said as I took off my apron and made my way over to Sam

After Sam and I both ordered something to eat, we started making small talk

"So, how's your day been so far?" Sam asked, taking a sip off coffee

"Exhausting," I answered. "My feet hurt, my back aches and my day isn't even half over yet."

"I'm so sorry" he said with genuine sincerity

"It's okay. I'm used to it"

It was quite for a few minutes, until I decided to move forward with the conversation

"I really had a good time last night" I told Sam

"As did I"

"So besides working as a bartender at 'New Moon' and loving 'Jeepers Creepers' and chicken parmesean. I don't really know that much about you," I said

I found out that Sam was from Seattle. He was the second oldest of five kids, he had three younger brother, a younger sister, and an older one. He graduated from high school with honors and is a senior at WU, studying to become a mechanic. And he was currently single

I was impressed.

"And what about you Bella. I don;t know that much about you except you love mushroom ravoli, you work at a diner and you have friends, who clearly love to dance and drink" he chuckled.

I giggled.

"Well, I'm twenty-one years old. I also go to college at WU, I'm a sophmore. I actually just moved back to Washington, I'm from a small town named Forks, just a few hours away. I was living in Jacksonville Florida for while, but I moved back after my dad had a heart attack" I babbled on, trying to get all of those little facts about me before I dropped the big one on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about you dad" He said

"It's okay, he's better and back at work. Though I wish he would quite the force already" I said in confidence

"The force?" Sam said curiously

"Yeah, he's a cop. Actually the chief of police"

"Really?" he said sort of shocked

"Yeah. Why? Does that scare you that I'm the chief's daughter?" I asked, worrying about the answer

"Umm...well...kinda" He said honestly

"Oh, no." I was afraid of that

"What's wrong?"

"Well I haven't told you everything about myself. And after the way you just repsonded to finding out about my dad. I'm not sure I want to tell you"

"Oh come on Bella. I mean, yeah, the whole 'cheif's daughter thing' is kinda overwhelming, but it's nothing I can't deal with. You have to trust me that whatever you tell me,won't have me reacting like I just did" he tried to sooth.

_"You're right" _I thought _"It'll be worse"_

"Well, when I was in high school, I had a boyfriend" I started off

"Okay, well I had a girlfriend. Bella it's no big deal"

"Yeah, but you see the thing is...um...I also had a baby when...when I was in high school as well" I said as I lowered my head waiting for him to get up and walk away.

"What?" he asked me

"I have a daughter" I specified

There was another long moment of silence, before I was about to get up and leave.

"What's her name?"

"Huh?" I rose my head up and looked at Sam

"Your daughter. What's her name?"

"Um..Elizabeth" I answered

"That's beautiful, I'm absolutley sure she is as beautiful as her mother" he complimented

"She is. She is my absoulte everything" I told him, emotion in each word.

"Well, I'm impressed Bella." Sam told me

"Why?"

"Not many teenage mother's can handle being a student, working, having a child and doing it on their own"

"Thank You"

"So, where is Elizabeth right now?" he asked curiously

"She's at her dad's right now"

"Oh, so your still in contact with him?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, wondering about his question

"It's just that, I know a lot of guys, especially in high school, who don't usually stick around when they find out their girlfriends are pregnant" Sam said

"Yeah, well were not together anymore. But I don't really see why I should destroy Elizabeth's and her's father's relationship, just because our's is" I clarified

I wasn't ready to tell Sam the whole story. That was a story for another day.

Finally our food came and went back to making small talk when we were done, I got up to get back to work but then Sam grabbed me hand lightly.

"Bella?" He questioned

"Yeah?"

"I hope I'm not being too forward, but maybe I could call you sometime and we could go get some dinner?"

"Like..a date?" I asked him

"Ye...yes?"

It didn't take me long to repsond

"Yeah, sure. Um..here's my number" I said, giving him a scrap of paper with my number

"Thanks. I'll call you later?"

"That'd be great" I told him

"Bye Bella. Thanks for the great service" he joked

"See ya Sam" I waved goodbye, and went back to waitressing

The rest of the day people were telling me I looked like a kid on Christmas.

Good because that's what I felt like.

I really liked Sam, and he didn't seem to have a problem with dating me, even though I had a child. Which it made it all the more better.

Once I got home I quickly changed out of my uniform and into some sweats before I ran to my cell.

"Hello" the voice said

"Alice, it's Bella. Guess what?" I said, not even waiting for her greeting

"What?" she asked

"I have a date!" I cherred

Her squelling caused a loud ringing in my ear.

But I felt like squelling myself. Yeah, I was that excitied

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked this update. I am truly sorry about not updating sooner, and I can't for sure say when I will get to the next chapeter. I hoping to have this story finished by the fourth of July. But I'm not sure, I just hope that you guys will stay loyal and keep R &amp; Ring. I will try to update ASAP <strong>

**Till next time ;)**


	16. ANA: Author Need's Assistant's

**Hello my fellow readers! I'm sorry to say that this is not a new chapeter to "My Old Love". Sadly, the author is having major writer's block. So I seek the assistants from my loyal reader's. I don't know where exactly I want my story to go, so I was hoping you guys could tell me what you want. Message me and tell me what you would like to happen, and hopefully that will inspire me. Leave me your love and suggestions.**

** Till next time ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: It's only been 5 years

**Hello my fellow readers. For those of you who have stayed with me and have been waiting for my next update...GOD BLESS YOU! I know it's been a while, I've been having computer problems like you wouldn't believe. I'm in the process of getting a new but...anyway, enough about my problems lets get back to Bella and Edward. Last time we left off, Bella had just met Sam and he had just asked her out. Let's see how that goes. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of the twilight franchise**

** Chapter 15: It's only been five years**

"Bella would you hold still please! Your going to make me mess up." Alice asked as she helped me do my makeup.

Tonight was my date with Sam. I decided to do it on Monday night, for two reasons. One, it was Edward's night with Elizabeth, so it saved me money for a babysitter. And two, we both had work and school the next day, so we couldn't tempt ourselves to go to the other's place; I liked Sam, but I definatley wasn't ready for that.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm just anxious." I explained.

"_Just_ anxious?" Alice asked with a sly smile

"And a little nervous" I admitted

"Bella, there's nothing to be nervous about." She reassured me. "He likes you, you like him and he doesn't seem to mind that you have Elizabeth."

"I know, he's perfect, but it's me. It been like what, five years since my last date." I said

The last time I went out on a date was when Edward took me out to my favorite resurant "Little Bella's". That was a week before he left for college. I stopped my mind from going further, no need to have flashbacks about your ex when about to go out with a new guy.

"I understand that your scared, but just relax, talk casually and just be yourself." Alice advised me as she finished my makeup and moved to my hair.

"I'm just worried that he's going to get to know me and not like what he sees, then leave sitting at the resturant."

"Bella, if he does end up doing that, then he definatley wasn't the right guy for you." She told me.

"Your right"

"Just stop focusing on the negatives and start focusing on the positives. You've got a date with strong, muscular, dark haired handsome man who is funny, smart, sweet, makes a good living for himself and who doesn't have a problem with you being a mom." She tried to encourage me.

_well when you put it that way..._

"Okay Alice" I sat straight up in my chair, suddenly full of energy. "Doll me up, I've got a hot date tonight." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"That's the spirit!" She giggled, getting back to work on my hair.

An hour and half later Alice had done up my hair in a bun with two curled, loose strands going down the sides of my face. I had on smokey eye shadow, light foundation and a little blush, that heightened my cheek bones (a least that's what Alice says) along with a subtle pink lipgloss. She also put me in a nice dark blue dress, that cut off just above my knees. It was longed sleeved, and showed just enough cleavage to make me look sexy, but not enough for him to be getting any ideas.

"You look amazing" Alice complimented

I stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom and was in compelete aw.

This was the one time I would agree with Alice... I _did_ look like a hot MILF.

"Thank you so much Alice" I went up to give her a hug, but she immediatley stopped me

"Your welcome Bella, it was my pleasure. But I worked far too hard on your look to ruin it." She said as gentle took my hand and shook it.

"So what time did Sam say he was coming over?" Alice asked

We decided to take just one car. I knew the dangers of driving in a car with someone I've known for only a week, but I felt comfortable with Sam. I felt safe.

"Uh...he should be here..." I started to say, but all of a sudden there was a knock at the door, as if on cue.

"Oh, that's probably him" I told her as I made my way to the front of the apartment.

"Okay, I'll wait till you guys leave and call me when you get home. Got it?" She said sternly

"I got it" I assured her

"I love you Bella, good luck" Alice told me

"Love you too Ali" I replied

I did one last look in the mirror by the door before opening it.

There stood Sam, in a nice, long sleeved, button down, black, dress shirt. He had on a pair of black dress pants and leather shoes. His hair looked like it had been combed and I could smell his colgone from two feet away. He looked good.

"Wow" Sam said, His face stunned. "You look incrediable."

I blushed

"You don't look so bad yourself. How are you?" I asked

"I good. Oh..before I forget..." He then brought his hand out from behind his back and held out a small bouquet of Gardenias."

"These are for you." He told me. "I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked, my sister suggested these, but if you don't like them I-" I quickly put my finger to his lips, cutting him off.

"Shh!" I said. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"Your welcome"

"Let me just put them in a vase, then grab my purse and we can go." I hesitated for a second. "Do you mind waiting in the hall?" I asked him

"Not at all"

I didn't feel comfortable with him being in my house yet, especially not on the first date. I quickly put the flowers in a vase then grabbed my purse. I waved good bye to Alice, who was trying to hide and went back to Sam.

"Okay, I'm all set" I told him

"Alright let's go"

Through the entire drive to the resturant, we did nothing but talked. We talked about our day, how school was going, how work was going, he even tried to tell me a few jokes. I thought they were chessy but I that's why I laughed. Before I knew it we were in the parking lot of the resturant. When we got inside, I saw that it was a mexican theme.

"I hope you like mexican" Sam said hopeful

"I love it, it's been a while since I've had it."

Once we were seated, we looked at our menus', trying to decide what to have. Suddenly our waiter appeared.

"Hello..my name Marco. what can get you?" Our server asked.

It was easy to see that it was hard for Marco to speak english. So I thought I'd make it eaiser on him.

"Hola Marco. Tendre una Cerveza de Budlight." I told him

"Habla espanol?" Marco asked

"Si" I answered

"Bien, y lo que hace su fecha tiene que beber?" he asked

I turned to Sam and asked, "What would you like to drink?"

Sam was kind of in shock, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Um..what are you having?" He asked me

"I'm having a budlight"

"I'll have the same" he answered

I nodded a turned my attention back to Marco.

"Tendra el mismo" I told him

Marco then wrote down our orders on his notepad.

"Bien, regresarecon sus bebidas proximamente" He said, looking only at me.

"Si, gracias" I smiled at him

"de nada" he replied as he walked away.

Once the he was out of ear shot Sam looked right at me with an open mouth.

"You know spanish?" He asked

"I took classes all through high school, I also studied it a little my first semester of college." I explained

"Interesting" Sam said, suprisingly intreged

"Yeah, why? What lanuage did you study in high school?" I asked

"I didn't. I lived on a reservation and went to school there as well, it wasn't a requierment" He explained

"You lived on a reservation?" I asked

"Yeah"

"So your Native American?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm Quillete Indian, with a little Wyondot on my mother's side."

"Thats pretty cool."

"What are you?" he asked me

"I'm a little bit of Italin, Irish, German, a small part of French." I explained

"Nice" Sam exclaimed

Just then Marco came back with our beers.

"Aquí va. ¿Ahora téngale que chavos decidieron lo que su ir a tener?" Marco asked

"Do you know what your going to have?" I asked Sam, translating what Marco had just asked

"Sure, I'll have the chicken and steak burrito" he answered

"Okay.." I agreed as I turned my head towards Marco.

"Tendrá el burritto de pollo y carne de res. Y haré el enchilladas con no crema agria por favor" I told Marco

"No problema Señorita. Tendremos su orden arriba pronto" Marco said, as he took our menus'

"Gracias, Marco" I thanked him.

When our food got to our table, we immediatley chowed down. It had been years since I had had mexican food and it tasted just as good as I remember. After a few minutes of stuffing my face full of enchillada I looked aross the table to see Sam, practically chuckling at me.

I started to feel embarrassed.

"What?" I asked him

"Nothing, you just look like a starving wolf the way your going at that enchilada, I'm a little afraid to ask you to pass the hot sauce." He smiled at me

I giggled, passing him the hot sauce then put down my knife and fork so I could wipe my face of the chesse and meat.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. "I told you, it's been a while since I've had mexican food" I reminded him

"Why is that? May I ask?"

"No you can ask. It's just that mexican is not Elizabeth's favorite food in the world. Hell, I can't even get her to eat tacos. She didn't even like it when she was inside me. I couldn't even smell seaoned meat or slasa without running for the bathroom."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Sam said

"Oh, it's no big deal. Just something else I have to give up for my baby girl" I explained to him

"Speaking of which" Sam said. "Where is the little princess tonight?" He asked, curiously

"Oh she's with the king tonight, in his magical castle with his new queen?" I told him, playing along with his faiytale talk.

"I sorry?" Sam asked, cocking one eyebrow

_Oh, thats right. He doesn't know about Tanya. _

"She's with my ex and his fiancé" I said

"Oh, okay" He said looking back down at his food, like he was deep in thought about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm just stunned" He answered

"About what?"

"How a guy can just let a precious thing, like you, go" Sam said, looking straight at me with those big, brown eyes

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how a guy can just be in a relationship with a girl, have a baby with her and just break up with her" He explained more throughly.

_Oh no. This is not the impression I wanted him to have of Edward_

"He didn't break up with me. He went off to college" I tried to explain

"What!" Sam exclaimed, suddenly very angry. "So even though he knew you were pregnant, he decides to go off to collage. Why that stupid son of a-"

"He didn't know!" I practically yelled, without drawing attention to myself.

"What?" He asked, starting to calm down

"He didn't know. He was already at school when I found out about that baby. He didn't abandon me or whatever you were thinking" I told him, trying to stand up for Edward. Edward wasn't the bad guy here, he never was. I was.

"So, when he found out did he come back to help?" Sam asked, wanting more information.

"No he didn't. But only because I didn't tell him." I said, slightly sighing

"I...I don't quite understand" Sam said, questionably

I then closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then looked straight at Sam.

"Edward never broke up with me. I let him go" I strated to explain. "When I first found out that I was pregnant, all I could think about was how this was going to affect Edward. He was going to school to become a surgeon. I thought that having a baby would just prevent him from achieving his dream. He had worked so hard for years to get to where he was, I didn't want to take that away from him. I felt that I didn't have the right to."

I stopped to breath and try to calm down before I said the secind part to the story.

"So I wrote him a letter, saying I was leaving Forks, but I never told him where I was going. I told him that he should forget about me. That he should move on and find someone new. And to work hard to become a great surgeon." I said, trying with all my might not to let the tears get the best of me.

"Oh" Sam just said

"Yeah"

We sat there for the longest time, it could have been seconds, minutes even hours.

I just sat in my seat, my head down, just wondering. Would he get up a leave the resturant? Would he drop me off and never call me again? Will he call me a heartless bitch before he does?

All these thoughts ran through my mind, but I never expected Sam to say what he did.

"So, how did he find out?" Sam asked me

I looked up at him, and the curiosity and thirst for information still in his eyes

"Um..when I moved back home, I ended up running into him and a few weeks later I told him" I admitted

"How'd he take it?"

"He was angry at first" I said, with a light tone of voice. "Which was understandable. But he called me a few hours later, we ended talking to eachother the next and had a mature conversation about what to do with Elizabeth"

"And how has that been going?" He asked me.

"Very well actually" I answered him. "We're civil to 've come to accept eachother and understand where the other person stands. It's a very nice relationship between us." I finished

Sam was silent for a few minutes. Then he took my hand into his and looked into my eyes

"Thank you, Bella" He said

"For what?" I asked

"For sharing one of the most difficult and intimate parts of your life with me. I know that couldn't have been easy for you to tell me." he clairified

The more I thought about the everything I had just told him, the more I came to realize that..it wasn't hard at all!

"Actually, Sam. It really wasn't that hard at all to tell you this. I'm actually quite comfortable with telling you this." I admitted to him

"That's good. It means you trust me." Sam explained

"I think I do", I told him. "And I hope the feeling is mutual" I hinted

"It is" Sam reasurred me.

Once we were done with our dinner, we quickly shared an apple enchilada when Marco came over with the check

"Gracias por í está su cheque. Vuelva por favor pronto." Marco said pleasantly with a smile on his face.

"Gracias Marco, buenos noches" I said

"Buenos noches, Señorita." Marco said.

I then reached for the check at the same time that Sam did.

"Bella?" Sam said

"Sam?" I replied back

"I can pay." Sam said, pulling the check closer to him

"But I had the bigger meal." I said pulling it closer to me this time

"But I'm the one who asked you out" Sam said taking the check again

This little exchange went on for while until I decided to play dirty.

"I'll make you a deal. You let me pay, and you will get a second date" I all but threatend him.

With that, Sam relinquished the check from his hands and let me take it.

"Not fair, Bella" Sam said sourly, while giving me an angry stare.

"That's one thing you've should know about me Sam. I don't play fair" I said, trying to be seductive.

Once the check was paid, I left Marco a five dollar tip and we lest the resutrant.

We ended up singing along to the radio the entire way back to my place. Once we got there, Sam walked to my door like a gentleman.

"I had a really good time tonight" He said after an entire walk to my apartment in silence.

"So did I. I'm sorry I loaded all my heavy drama on you tonight, especially on our first date." I said

"No, Bella. It's okay. Listen, after my dad died, my mom was left with four kids. Believe me I know being a single parent, is nothig short of a constant struggle. And it's always good to have someone to talk to about this sort of thing and to have a shoulder to lean on when you need to. An I'm honored that you've chosen me to be that person, for the time being." He said to me.

_Damn, this guy new all the right things to say. _

"Well, thank you, for a lovely evening" I said to him.

"Your welcome" He replied

"I should probably get inside, I've got class in the morning"

"Yeah, you should" Sam agreed

But neither of us moved. We just stood there, staring at eachother

"I really should go" I said, turning to face the door.

"Bella?" Sam asked

I peeked my head over my left shoulder and to look at him

"Yeah?" I responded

He then took my head between his hands, turning me completely around, pressing his mouth to mine. He then pushed me up against the door.

It took me less then three seconds to get into the kiss. It was powerful, and passionate and a little rough. His lips were so soft yet so strong that I felt as if they would never let me go.

And somehow I don't think I would have minded if they didn't.

After a few more moments of hot kissing Sam's lips let go of mine and he just stood there, looking at me like I was the brightest star in the sky.

"I always wondered what that would be like" he confided in me.

"And?" I asked, curious as to what the verdict would be.

"Better then anything I'd ever fantasized about." he told me.

I blushed, while giggling, then pressed my lips to his one last time.

"Good night." I told him

"Good night, beautiful" Sam said, as he walked down the hall.

Once I was in my apartment, I couldn't even feel my legs. I just leaned against the door with a huge smile on my face. I haven't felt like this in a long time. And it was so nice have the feeling back.

*~*~*~*~MOL~*~*~*~*

It had been three weeks since mine and Sam's first date, and all and all it's been wonderful so far. We had gone out about five time since then. Some of the time it was just dinner, or a movie sometimes both. Some occasions I would take Sam with me to hang out with me and my friends other's I would meet his friends. I think all my friends liked Sam and I liked to think his friends thought fondly of me. Our physical relationship, however was nothing short of steamy. Everytime we got the chance to be alone we couldn't keep our hands off eachother. It was constant grabing and groping. Kissing, scratching and sometimes, on rare occasions, biting.

However it had never gone past heavy make out sessions. I definatley liked Sam, and I did care for him, I just wasn't ready to take that step yet. I mean really, there was still a bunch of things we haven't talked about. He hasn't even met Elizabeth yet.

It wasn't that I was afraid for her to meet Sam, I just wanted to be 150% sure that Sam was going to stick around before I brought around a strange man for Elizabeth to get attatched to. Even though Sam constantly asked about Elizabeth and seemed interested whenever I talked about her, there's a difference between talking about her and actually seeing her and interacting with her.

But other then Elizabeth. Our relationship has definatley come a long way. Last week, Sam started coming around the house a little more often, but only when Elizabeth wasn't there.

It was Friday and I thankfully my afternoon class was cancled and Sam didn't have class today and didn't have to work until later. Which bring us to right now, lying on the couch, with Sam on top of me, making out like two horny teens. I had asked Alice to pick up Elizabeth from daycare, then have Edward pick her up at her and Jazz's place, so that I could spend some "quality time" with Sam. Helping him study for his physics exam, but after a few little kisses on the cheek, a little nuzzling on the neck we got some real couch action going on.

"Oh God...Sam" I moaned as he groaped my breast thorugh my sweater and sucked the skin behind my left ear, he knew that was my weak spot.

"Oh baby." Sam whispeared against my skin. "You are so Goddamn beautiful"

He went back to kissing my neck. He then started nibbling on my neck. I felt nothing but hot a wet. I pushed Sam's face to mine and kissed him hard. I then started kissing up and down his neck as he conitnued to grope my beasts. After a few more minutes of heavy, lustful kissing I felt Sam's hand going up my top, trying to, what felt like, undo my bra. I knew it was time to stop. I then sat up, forcing Sam to get off me.

He looked at me in confusion and I looked back at him, apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I just can't yet" I tried to explain

Sam then wrapped his arm around me then pressed his lips to my head

"That's okay Bella. It's okay"

I felt so guilty, I know Sam wants to and every instinct in my body said "go ahead. do it". But this one little voice saying "no" and that just causes me to second guess all my other instincts.

Sam interupted my inner monologue tirate by lifting my head up by his finger.

"Look at me baby."

I did

"There is no pressure and no hurry. You take as much time as you need. I'm ready whenever your ready." He reassured me.

_God! Could this guy be anymore perfect? _

"You are so sweet" I said, hugging him

"I know" he chuckled, lying me back down on the couch.

We continued kissing for about ten more minuted before Sam had to leave to get ready for work. I walked him to door. I pressed him against the wall, kissing him fiercly while I opened up the door at the same time. When it was opened I still continued to kiss him, when a sudden gasp at the door stopped us abruptly.

I turned my head and was shocked at who I found standing there, with their mouth a gape.

"Edward?"

** DUN! DUN! DUN! I smell drama a brewing. I hope you guys like this chapter. I will warn you guys right now, there won't be anymore updates for a while. I'm getting my new computer installed and it's going to take a couple days to get it installed and figure out how to work it. But I'll get it done as soon as I can. **

**If you guys are intrested in the conversation between Marco and Bella at the resturant, This is what the said: **

**Bella:"Hello Marco. I'll have a Budlight beer." **

**Marco: "You speak spanish?"**

**Bella: "Yes"**

**Marco: "Okay, and what will your date have to drink" **

**Bella: "He'll have the same" **

**Marco:"Alright, I'll bring your drinks shortly"**

**Bella: "Yes, thank you" **

**Marco: "Your welcome" **

**Marco: "Here you go. Now, have you decided what your going to have?"**

**Bella: "Yes he'll have the chicken and steak burritto and I'll have the enchillada with no sour cream please."**

**Marco: "No problem Miss. I'll bring your orders out shortly."**

**Bella: "Thank you, Marco"**

**Marco:"We thank you for your service. Here is your check. Please come back soon"**

**Bella: Thank you, good night**

**Marco:"Good night"**

**As always, Read and Review. **

**Till next time. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18:Figuring it Out

**Hey Guys! I was just bored, my kids are at my mom's this week, and I thought that right now would be the perfect time to do an update. I hope you like it! Lets see how Edward responds to Bella's new relationship.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18:Figuring it out (EPOV)<strong>

I was on my way to Bella's place to pick up Elizabeth for my weekend with her. I have to be honest when I say that I was a little nervous about our arrangment with me seeing her. It wasn't that I was afraid of being a father, but I was afraid I wouldn't be a good one. At first, when Elizabeth started coming over to mine and Tanya's apartment, she was scared out of her mind. She wouldn't talk to either of us, except to say she had to go "potty". I seriously thought that maybe it was me, that I wasn't being as good a father as I should be. But around her fifth or sixth visit she started warming up to us. Now, when ever she came over it is nothing but talking and laughter as we visited some of her favorite places the art musems, the zoo, and especially the park. She loved having me push her on the swing until my arms grew tired. Bella had told me about how Elizabeth wanted to learn the piano so I started to give her lessons and she was a quick study.

_Just like me_ my ego thought.

She also began to have a relationship with Tanya. She would go nuts whenever Tanya would take her along with her to the market, because she knew Tanya would buy her anything she wanted...And I do mean anything. There have been a few occasions when she has brought home bags full of gummy bears and chocolate chip cookie dough.

Baking cookies was a Tanya/Daughter bonding experience.

"I'm the step mom", Tanya would tell me. "It's my job to let my step-daughter do things that her real mom would never let her do".

It suprised me how quick Tanya got a handle on the whole step-parent role. And she was pretty damn good at it. She helps me feed her, bathe her, picks her up when she falls down and she comes and sleeps with her on the floor in her room when she has bad dreams.

She was the world's best step mom.

I was walking up the stairs toward Bella's apartment, the weekend plans running through my head like fire. I was about to press my fist against the door when it suddenly opened and I was met with the most shocking sight.

Bella had her entire body wrapped around some huge, tan, black haired dude and she literally had her tongue half way down his throat.

_WHAT THE FUCK! _

I didn't know what to do at that point. It was like my brain had stopped running, all I could do was gasp and hold my mouth open.

Apparently that gasp was pretty loud because it woke the two of them up because they pulled away from eachother and looked at me.

"Edward?" Bella said, a little confused

I was still in my frozen state, trying to get the last fifteen seconds out of my head.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella continued

That suddenly woke me up.

What does she mean, 'why am I here?' I was here for our daughter. Where was she?

"I'm here to pick up our daughter. Where is she?"

Bella suddenly turneds toward the man she had just been sucking face with and looked simpathatically at him.

"I'm so sorry, you should probably go." She told the man.

The guy then leaned over and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"I'll call you later, Bella" he said towards her, then glared at me as headed towards the stairs.

"Elizabeth's not here, Edward" Bella ansewered my previous question.

"What do you mean? Where the fuck is she? And who was that?" I demanded

"She's with Alice and Jasper" Bella explained, not answering my other question.

"Why is she over there? And who was THAT!" I asked more harshly this time.

"Alice and Jasper wanted her to spend the day with them. You were supposed to pick her up at their house. Alice was supposed to call you and let you know." She explained, still not answering my other question.

"Well obviously I didn't get that call. Now lets try this a third time," I slowly took a deep breath. "Who the _**fuck **_was that!" I pretty muched scream.

"First of all, _never_ use that voice with me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." She strictly said, pronouncing my full name. "Second of all, his name was Sam. I met him a few weeks ago."

_And she's already letting him in her home? With __**my**_ _daughter? _

"Well what the hell was he doing here? Has he met Elizabeth? Are you sleeping together?" I started rambling off my inner thoughts.

"He was over here to study for a test. No he has not met Elizabeth. And my sex life is none of your bussiness." Bella answered my questions.

I knew she was right about my asking about her sleeping with Sam. She never asked me about mine, why should I ask her about her's?

But that still didn't take away from the anger and betrayl I felt.

"Well I don't want that guy anywhere near Elizabeth. _Ever!_" I emphasized

"Exuse me?" Bella asked, suddenly sounding offended

"You heard me," I answered. "I don't want him anywhere near my daughter at all!" I specified

"Who do you think you are?" she asked me, folding her hands over her chest.

"I'm Elizabeth's father" I pointed out

"And I'm her mother. And you have no right to tell me who I can bring around her and who I can't" She pointed out "Besides, I never had a problem with you bringing her around Tanya."

"That's different" I said

"How?" She asked me

"He is a complete stranger to me"

"And Tanya isn't one to me?" She asked

"Not anymore" I answered

"Edward!" Bella stammered, almost stomping her foot to the ground. "Just stop, okay? You have no right to tell me who I can see anymore so then I can tell _you _who you can see" She said, matter of factly.

"I do when it comes to starting a relationship between him and Elizabeth" I told her

"When, and if, _I_ decide to have Sam meet Elizabeth, it will be _my _decision, not yours? And you will have no say in the matter." She told me, getting directly in my face.

"The hell I don't" I told, my anger starting to build.

"You have no say in what goes on in _my_ house . What goes on in my house is my bussiness and what goes on in your's is your's. As long as Elizabeth's not harmed in any way, we have no say in the way the lives their lives." She said

We just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, I was like a battle of wits.

"Look Edward," Bella finally said. "I think you should go pick up Elizabeth. She's probably wondering where her daddy is?"

"Your right" I answered, and I'm not sure what I was agreeing with her on. Elizabth being picked up or what she just said about our different lives. Either way I felt like shit.

I turned towards the staircase, not even saying goodbye to Bella, just walking.

"Goodbye Edward, see you Sunday night!" Bella hollered down the hallway before I heard the door close.

I got into my car and drove the oposite direction, towards my sister's house.

*~*~*~MOL~*~*~*

Throught my entire drive towards my sister's place all that kept running through my head was seeing Bella kissing another guy. All I felt was a sickeness in my stomach and anger rushing through my body.

I knew it was wrong to feel this way. I know I shouldn't feel this way. I already had someone, I should be happy for Bella, not having these abgry, jelouse feelings.

_So why did I?_

I didn't have time to parden that thought for long, because the next thing I knew I was pulling into Alice and Jasper's driveway.

I got out of the car and made my way up to the porch and did a few hard knocks at the door.

When Alice answered and when she saw me, it was clear she had totally forgot and just remembered.

_About three hours to late, sis. _I thought

"Oh, Damnit, Edward. I completley forgot. We were out buying Elizabeth a costume for Halloween and when we got home we just started watching movies and making ricecrispy treats. I'm so sorry" Alice explained

The one power Alice always had, even when we were kids, no matter how mad you ever were at her, all you had to do was look at her and you instantley forgave her.

"It fine Alice." I reassured her. "Where's Elizabeth?" I asked

"Elizabeth!", Alice hollered in the direction of the family room. "Daddy's here!"

"Dadee!" I heared a little voice call, and seconds later, little feeting running on the tile floor.

"Dadee, Dadee, Dadee, Dadee, Dadeeeee!" I heared my daughter squeal as she finally came into view wearing a little pink dress with sequences around the torso, little pink frills on the skirt and small little tiara on the top of her head.

Elizabeth ran right into my arms, as I bended down to her height with my arms opened to her. When I picked her up I saw little mashmallow pieces on her sticky, little hands. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi baby girl" I greeted her as I kissed her chubby cheek.

"pinces, dadee. Pinces" Elizabeth corrected me as she pointed to her crown.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Princess baby girl" I corrected

She giggled and blushed a little.

_Just like her mother_ I thought then I sighed

Alice picked up on that and immediatley jumped into the conversation.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go clean up the mashmallow goop off your hands and have uncle Jasper help you pack up your things." Alice advised

"tay, antie Ali." Elizabeth agreed as I set her down on the floor and she ran back to the kitchen.

"You okay?" Alice asked me when Elizabeth was out of ear shot.

"Yeah I'm fine" I told her

"Your liying" She called me out

"No I'm not" I resented

"Yes you are. Come on Edward, your my brother, I know when you are lying. What happened when you went over to Bella's?" She asked

"I saw her kissing some douchebag named Sam" I confessed

"And?" She asked me

"And I got angry and lashed out" I confessed again

"Why? You have Tanya, there's no reason for you to be jelous of her moving on." Alice explained

_It's not her_ _moving on I'm jelous of_ I thought

"I know, but-" Alice then cut me off

"There are no but's in this Edward. When it comes to Elizabeth, you both have to find some common ground and agree, but other then that, your guys lives are seprate." Alice said, sounding exactly like Bella did an hour ago.

"Your right" I told her, defeatedly

"Of cource I'm right" Alice said "I'm always right" she giggled

Just then Elizabeth came walking through the fore with Jasper right behind her, carrying her bag.

"bye-bye dadee?" Elizabeth asked

I smiled at my little girl as I answered her.

"Yeah, baby. Go bye-bye"

I picked her up, then grabbed her bag from Jasper.

"Bye guys. Thanks for looking after her."

"It was our pleasure, Edward" Jasper said

"Say bye, Elizabeth" I said to my daughter

"Bye unci Jazz. Bye antie Ali" Elizabeth said as she waved her little hand.

"Bye princess, come back soon." Alice said as she kissed Elizabeth's forehead, as did Jasper.

I walked Elizabeth to the car and bulked her in. The entire drive to the apartment my mind replayed everything that occured today.

Once we got to the penthouse I was suddenly surronded in the familiat aroma of Elizabeth's favorite meal.

Hamburger Helper

I slowly let Elizabeth down and she made a quick escape to the kitchen

"Tan-Tan" Elizabeth called out.

Tanya was facing the stove, when she turend around and flashed a bright smile to us.

"Hi Elizabeth. Hi Sweetie" She said to my little girl as she picked her up off the florr and wrapped her around her arms in a big hug.

"How are you?" Tanya asked Elizabeth as she brushed her bronze hair away from her face.

"ood" Elizabeth answered

I made my way over to the two lovely ladies and wrapped my arms around them both

"Hey baby" Tanya said as she gave me a quick kiss under my chin.

"Hey Tanya" I greeted kissing her back.

"Yuck!" Elizabeth said, the look of disgust on her face.

We both laughed.

"Elizabeth, why don't you put your things in your bedroom and go wash up for dinner. It looks like it's almost done." I told her. We had redesigned one of our guest rooms, and, thanks with the help from Esme, we were able to turn into the princess room of Elizabeth's dreams. She loved it.

"O-tay dadee" She said as she made her way up the stairs. Leaving me and Tanya alone.

"So what took you guys so long?" Tanya as she turned herself back to the stoves, continuing to stir the pasta.

"Well we had a little miss communication problems today" I said

"Meaning?" Tanya asked, wanted more details

"Well, Elizabeth was over at Alice's and Jasper's place. Alice was supposed to call me, but didn't. So I went to Bella place to get her and had to drive back around to Alice's." I told her giving her the cliff notes version.

"That had to suck" Tanya said as she turned off the stove and started putting a serving of hamburger helper on three plates.

"Yeah it was" I said, not looking her in the eye.

I could see her turn back around, facing me.

"But that's not the whole story. Is it?" Tanya questioned

_Damn, how does she know this stuff_ I thought

"When I went to get Elizabeth from Bella's, I ran into her kissing some guy." I admitted to her

"_Really_?" Tanya asked, suddenly very intrested

"Yeah" I answered

"And how do you feel about that?" Tanya asked as she set the food on the table

"I'm happy for her." I lied, putting up the best grin I could. "I'm happy she's found someone" I lied again

"Oh, Good. I'm..I'm glad" Tanya said, but I could hear it in her voice that she sounded sort of distraught

"Elizabeth, come on down for dinner, honey" Tanya called to upstairs.

Through out dinner and for the rest of the night I felt utterly numb. I talked and conversed with the girls, but my mind was still plaguing me with the thoughts of today.

It made me upset when Bella said we have to live our own lives. It just reminded me that mine and Bella's lives doesn't exisit together, beyond Elizabeth. I knew that was true, I've always known that but hearing just made it seem more, _real_, I guess.

And whenever I thought back to seeing Bella and that guy Sam kissing, it made me want to punch my fist straight through the wall.

But I don't know why. I don't get why I'm so angry.

_What's wrog with me? _

After dinner was eaten and all dishes were washed and put away Tanya and Elizabeth went to her room so that Elizabeth could show her, her Halloween costume and play "fashion show". I don't know why but I felt this need to go to our bedroom. I sat on my side of the bed and opened up my bedroom side desk and reach into the back were kept a bag. I pulled the bag out and quickly emptied it of it's content. Inside the bag was a small box. I then opened the lid of the small box and inside was my biggest secret.

Bella's engagement ring

Yes, even three years later I still had the ring I was going to propise to Bella with. I don't know why, but I just always felt the need to hang on to it. Maybe as a way to hold onto the past or something. I'm not sure.

I took the ring out of it's place setting a flipped it onto it's back and read the inscription.

_My Forever_

That's what I felt when I was with Bella. That she was my forever. That I was destined to live my life her, forever. And I think I still do.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming and put the ring back in it's case and hid it in the bag and stashed it away.

"dadee, make cooke's wif us" Elizabeth said as she opened my bedroom door.

"Coming baby" I said as I got off the bed and took my daughter into my arms and carried her into the kitchen.

Later that night, once Elizabeth had finally fell asleep. Tanya and I retreated into our room. I was in the middle of filling out a patients medical report, when I felt Tanya's lips hit me neck.

She continued to move her lips up and down my neck, slow and senusally. But i felt nothing.

Since we got engaged, Tanya had tried night after night trying to get me in the bed, in a more intamite way. To no avail, sadly for her.

"Tanya not tonight" I told

"Come on Edward. Elizabeth's asleep and we have a full weekend together before you have to go work a twenty two hour shift at the hosptial." Tanya tried to persuade as she continued to kiss my neck and started to kiss my cheek.

"No Tanya. Not tonight" I said looking at her straight in the eyes.

She knew I meant it.

"Okay, I'm sorry" She sighed in defeat as she layed on her side of the bed.

Way after Tanya had fallen asleep, I was still wide awake, coming to terms with the little epiphany I had.

It was definatley a fact that I still had feelings for Bella. More powerful and intimate then just her being the mother of my child. I think I was still in love with her. And I think, deep down, I was always still madly in love with her.

I don't know why but the thought of still loving Bella put a smile on my face. But as I turned to the beautiful, blond, sleeping woman next to me and I looked down at the ring that was nestled on her left hand. The ring that _I_ had given her nearly a year ago. I had come to the harsh reality that i missed my chance.

I missed my chance with Bella and being a family.

She was with Sam now and I was with Tanya.

I made this bed and I now, I had to lie in it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. Edward finally admits his feelings to himself. But would he ever act on them is the question. I would also like you guys to know that it is now offically summer vaction for me. So I will be able to update more often now. Don't forget to Read n' Reply. Til next time ;)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Didn't see it Coming

**Hey Guys! I bet your not used to getting two chapters in one day. But, like I said, my mom has my kids for the week and I'm on summer vaction, one of the perks to being a teacher. So I'm able to update more often. And I would like to clarify a few things. I've read over my past chapters and I know I keep changing Bella's age, so I want to clear that up right now.**

**Bella Swan-21 **

**Edward Cullen-22 **

**Elizabeth Cullen- 2 **

**Hopefully this clear things up. Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:Didn't see it coming<strong> **(BPOV)**

Edward and I were able to move on from what happened two weeks ago. I knew he still had his opinions on mine and Sam's relationship. But, frankely, it was none of his bussiness. My life is my life and Edward's is Edward's, as long as Elizabeth isn't harmed by in the middle, we need stay out of the other's.

"Are you ready to see daddy today?" I asked Elizabeth as pulled milk into her cereal bowl.

"Yeah!" Elizabeth shouted happily. "We goin trick o teating" She explained

Edward and I had an arrangment when came to holidays. One would get one holiday with and then the other would get the next. Then the following it would be the other way around. So this Halloween, Edward had her and she was over excitied. She showed me her princess dress that Alice bought for her and she was absolutley smitten. She would try and leave the house in it everyday, finally I put away in my closet, where she couldn't find it.

"I know honey, now remember what we talked about," I told her, reminding her of the talk we had the other day. "You get to wear the dress _during_ treat-or-treating. Not before and not after."

I didn't want to take the chance of her ruining it, in case she might want to wear it again next year. And I know she will.

"I know momma" Elizabeth said as she starting eating her breakfeast.

I was letting Edward pick Elizabeth up early today because I had a term paper I had to do research for and a test coming up. And Edward never said no to spending more time with his child.

I was busy cleaning up the kitchenet and picking up the rest of the apartment when my cellphone rang. When I looked at the number I say that it was Phil.

_weired, Phil never calls me_ I thought

"Hey Phil" I greeted on the phone

"Bella..." Phil said, sounding odd and depressed on the other end

"Phil, whats wrong?" I asked, very concerned

"It's your mother." He told me

I was instantley in panic

"What? What about my mom? Phil, what happened?" I asked him

"She's in the hospital."

"Why? What happened to her?"

What the _**hell**_ happened to my mother.

"She was driving down the intersection on 67. When a drunk driver came out and rammed right into the drivers seat." Phil explained, sniffling and I could tell he was trying to hold back tears.

"Is she okay?" I asked, trying to hold back my own.

"She's stable for right now. The drunk driver was killed on sight. But Bella, you have to get down here, quick!" Phil advised me.

"Okay Phil, okay" I said "I'll be there by tommorow. Let my mom know that I love her very much." I ordered him

"I will, Bella" Phil reassured me

"Thanks Phil. I'll see you soon"

"You too Bella." Phil said and then hung up

After I hung up the phone I felt like everything was happening in slow motion. My mother, my best friend was hit by a car. She could have possibly died. SHE STILL MIGHT! Phil said she was stable for the time being, but what if something happenes before I get there. If I lost my mom, the person who has done everything and more for me, I don't know what I would do.

I was in a zombie-like state as I called the airline to get a plane ticket. I called work and let them know I wasn't going to able to come in for a few days. Erik totally understood when I told him my reason. I decided not to tell Elizabeth what happened. She and her grandmother had such a tight bond together, I didn't want her to worry. She was too young to understand. I only hoped that Edward would be able to keep her for a couple of a few extra days.

Around twelve thirty I heard a knock at the door and I was quick to answer it.

"Hey Edward" I greeted him as he stood in the doorway

"Hey Bella" He said back. It was strange, the pat couple of times I'd seen Edward he had this...look on his face. I couldn't make it out, but it wasn't one I was used to seeing.

"DADDEE!" Elizabeth called as she ran to the door and straight into Edward's waiting arms.

"Hey baby girl, you ready to get some candy?" Edward asked her

"Uh-hu" Elizabeth answered

I knew I had to ask Edward to do me the favor, now

"Elizabeth why don't you get some toys and movies for you, daddy and Tanya to watch tonight?"

"O-tay" she said, running into her room after Edward let her down.

When Elizabeth was out of ear shot I talked to Edward.

"Edward I need a favor" I told blantley

"Sure, Bella what is it?" Edward asked

"I need you to keep Elizabeth for a little bit longer. It shouldn't be longer then a day, maybe two at the most." I told him

"Sure, no problem. Why" he asked

I took a deep breath and tried to take hold of myself before I told him

"Renee is in the hosptial" I said

"What!" Edward asked, Shock plastered over his face. "What happened?"

"She was hit by a drunk driver. She stable for now, but I need to go see her. So I need you to keep Elizabeth a little longer."

"Absolutlely" Edward told me. "Say no more. How are feeling?" He asked me

"I don't know. I just...I feel numb. It feel like it didn't happen, but...I just can't wrap my mind around my mother getting in an accident." I said

At the point my emotional break down to hold. I started sobbing and crying. Letting the tears run down my face as it turned red and flushed.

Edward then wrapped his arms around and held me tight.

"Shh..." Edward shushed, trying to calm me down. "It'll be okay. She'll be fine"

But it didn't help me at all. All I kept thinking about is my mother

"I can't loose her Edward" I tried to explain to him, while the hot, salty tears still ran down my cheeks. "She's always been there for me and helped me when noone else has. I can't loose her."

"I know Bella, I know" Edward told me.

The tears and sobbing finally seaced, but Edward didn't let go. He still had me wrapped in his arms. I too, started to wrap my arms around his frame as well.

I was suddenly hit with this odd feeling of deja vu. It felt like it used to when Edward would hug me, he'd hold me and I would suddenly feel overwhelmingly safe. Like nothing could harm me. That's what I was feeling right at this momment.

I then moved my head off of Edward's chest, where it had previously being lying, and looked at him, straight in his eyes. I don't know what came over us, but the next thing I knew our lips were attached to each other.

That kiss felt...familiar. It felt like old times, like the last three years had never happened. That I wasn't with Sam and he wasn't with Tanya. Like nothing had changed at all.

_But it did, it has_

And I was suddenly pulled out of my bliss.

I then, pulled my lips and body away from Edward's. The look of shock on his face and the look of embarassment on mine.

"Oh my God! Oh my God what did we just do?" I sighed, still recovering from that kiss

"Bella, no." Edward said, trying to stop the wheels that were already turning in my head. "Don't! Don't over think this."

He then approached me again and pressed his lips against mine once more.

At first I resisted, but then the power of his lips became too much and I gave in. I could feel Edward's tongue graze the bottom of my lip and his arms wrap around me. I opened my mouth, inviting his tongue in and slowly ran my fingers through Edwards messy, bronze, sex hair. I heard him moan as my fingernails grazed his scalp.

That woke me up again and I pulled away.

"We can't! We can't Edward!" I tried to explain to him, backing away from him. Not even looking him in the eye.

"I'm with Sam and your with Tanya", I tried to rationalize.

"This" I said as I move my hands back and forth between the two of us. "Can never happen. _We_ can never happen." I told him.

"But Bella.." Edward tried to say, but I cut him off.

"No Edward! Never happen. Elizabeth!" I called to my daughter. "You've got to get going."

Elizabeth immediatley came walking out of her room, holding her favorite ladybug pillow pet that Alice had given her in one hand and her Cinderella DVD in the other.

"Come here and give me hug." I said as I kneeled down to her and gave opened up my arms.

I gave Elizabeth a quick hug before I made her look at me.

"Now look sweetie. Mommy has to go out of town for a couple of days, so your going to be staying with and Tanya a few more days. Is that Okay?" I requested her permission.

"Shore, momma. Have fun" Elizabeth said, giving me another hug.

As she had her arms wrapped around me she whispered "ove you momma" as she kissed my cheek.

"Love you too, sweet pea" I told her, kissing her cheek too.

She then looks at me.

"More thin all da fishies in da sea" She said

I moved a little hair from her face, placed it behind her left ear and giggled.

"More then all the stars in the sky" I told her

I then picked her up and handed her off to Edward

"You be good, Elizabeth" I told her as showed the two out the door.

Once they were both out of the apartment, I handed Edward Elizabeth's over night bag.

"Please Bella" Edward begged, taking the bag from me.

"Never Edward" I told him again. "It can never happen."

I quickly shut the door before Edward could say anymore.

Once he was out of sight I let me mine rush with the thoughts of the kiss that had just occured between the two of us. I couldn't do anything else but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>_**really**_** hope you guys like this. I know this probably left you guys on the edge of your computer chairs, wanting more. Well, hopefully, tommorrow you will get. I hope I'll be able to update tommorrow, but I apologize in advance if I can't. Don't forget to keep Reanding and Revewing. Til next time ;) **


	20. Chapter 20: Time to go

**Hello! I'm so sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, I had to meet with the prinicpal of my school to go over this year's test scores in my class. Anyway, I'm so happy that I finally get to write this chapter. This is the chapter that I've been waiting to write for so long. But before I get to that I would like to say a few things. One; I know a lot of you guys are feeling like this story isn't going anywhere. But it's a building story. I didn't want to just put it all out there and just have it comoplete within 10 chapters. I wanted this to be an actual story, not a lot of little fluffy mini chapters. Second, I recieved a threat saying that if I didn't remove the ONE sex scene from my story, I would be reported and my story would be removed. I would just like to say "don't you ever threaten my story" EVER! There are plenty of smut filled stories that have still not been taken down. Do not threaten to take my down because of 100+ words of sex. But, back to the topic at hand, here how Edward felt about the kiss.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20- Time to go<strong>** (EPOV)**

If I didn't believe that I was still in love with Bella before that kiss, I sure as hell did now. The way our lips molded together, the electricity that ran between the two of us..there are _no_ words to describe that feeling. However, I knew that this didn't change my thoughts about marrying Tanya. I know it's wrong to marry someone who you don't really want , it's not that I didn't love Tanya, I do, but the problem is I'm not _in_ love with her. I think I love Tanya like I love my sister, or I love a really good friend. But, with Bella, I _knew_ I was _in_ absolute, head over heels, crazy, scrary, wonderful love with her. But, if Bella didn't feel the exact same way as me, I didn't want to complicate her life anymore then it already was.

"_The wheels on the bus, go round-and-round.._" My two year-old sung along to the CD in the car, cutting off my train of thought.

"_round-and-round, round-and-round. The wheels on the bus go round-and-round_, _all through the town_" Elizabeth coninued to sing.

"Come on dadee, sing wif me" She said to me.

For the rest of the way home, we sung along to her CD.

When we got back to the penthouse, I saw Tanya sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the T.V, in a daze sort of state.

"TAN-TAN!" Elizabeth hollered running straight towards her.

"Hi, sweetie" Tanya said, suddenly cheerful and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth.

I didn't know what to do. If I should tell Tanya about the kiss or not. We never lied to each other and I didn't want to start now, but I also didn't want to hurt her.

_This is so messed up_ I thought

Tanya suddenly looked up at me from behind Elizabeth's back. She looked at me with eyes of...I don't even now. It looked like the face she makes when I beat her at chess. She smiles, but you can still see the lose in her eyes. She then turns her attention back to the little girl in her arms.

"Hey Elizabeth, why don't you go upstairs and play in your room", Tanya suggested "Nana Essie got you some new dolls to play with". She said

That must have excitied Elizabeth because she quickly ran up the staircase, yelling and cheering.

Tanya then turned back towards me and started to speak.

"Edward, we need to talk" She said. "Please sit down"

I did as she asked.

She then sat down and was silent for a few moments.

"Edward, before I say what I need to say, I want you to know that I love you," She told me. "I love you so much. And the last three years I have spent with you are the best years of my life"

"I love you too" I told her, semi truthful

When I said that she looked down at the floor a let out a heavy sigh.

"See Edward, that the thing. I really don't think you do" She told me. "At least, I don't believe you love me the same way I love you. In fact, I'm sure you don't"

I was silent after that, and let her continue on.

"I have tried to ignore it and pretend that it's not true," Tanya said, breathing heavly, about to cry. "To pretend that you are still in love with me, that you still want to marry me. But I know you don't and I can't keep living a lie" She confessed

"I see the way you look at Bella, the twinkle in your eyes whenever she smiles, the way you make that crooked grin whenever she laughs. And the way you hang on her every word every time she speaks."

"At first I wanted to believe it was just me. But then I found this" Tanya then pulled out something from back pocket and placed it in the palm of her hand.

I was the case that contained Bella's enagement ring.

"I was not going through your stuff, I swear", Tanya pointed out. "I was just dusting our room and I opened up your drow and thats when I saw your bag." She clarrified

"When I saw the inscription on the back of the ring, that's when I knew." Tanya said, breathing out a sigh of...relief it seemed.

I had nothing to say that could make things better at this point.

"Edward, it's clear that you still love Bella. She's 'your forever'" Tanya smiled a little, taking the line from the back of the ring then placing it down on the coffee table.

"And that's okay. Edward, I'm not mad at you. I mean, I'd be lying if I didn't want it to be me." Tanya said.

"But, I _do _love you Edward. I all I want for you is to be happy, and if that means being with Bella then so be it. But, if you do end up getting Bella back", Tanya said, getting real close to me a rubbing my back. "_Never _let her go"

I was real silent for a few momments before a finally found my voice.

"So what do we do now?" I asked her

Tanya then sat up straight and was quick to answer.

"Well, I've already called my sister, Zafrina, in Seatle. I'm going to move in with her and finish up my Masters degree. Then I think I'm going to move back to Alaska to be with my family. But thats a long term plan" She explained her plans to me.

"Well that sounds like a good plan". I told her

"Thank you" She said

Tanya then reached behind the side of the couch and pulled out, what looked to be a suitcase and her duffle bag.

"You know I really do love love" I told, hoping she understood how I truly felt.

"I know you do", She said. "Just not the way I wish you would."

She was about to walk passed me on the couch, when something stopped her.

"Before I forget" She said as she removed her engagement ring from her left hand, looked at it deeply and placed on the coffee table, right next to Bella's.

Tanya then looked, her eyes full of love and leaned forward to place her lips against my forehead.

"Goodbye Edward. I will always love you. And tell Elizabeth that I will always love her too." She told me

"Goodbye Tanya. I will" I said

She then made her way passed me as I sat on the couch, looking down at the two rings that lay on the table in front of me until I heard the front door close.

I just sat there, letting the emotions I felt run through me.

I knew what I was supposed to be feeling. My finacee just left. I should be feeling heartbroken, devastated or a least I little bit upset. But I didn't.

All I felt was...relief.

I was finally able to move on. I still understood that Bella may not feel the same way about me, but at least I didn't have the burden of being engaged lingering over me.

That is an awful way to describe your engagement as a burden, but it's how I felt. And, if by some miracle, Bella feels the same way about me, then maybe, just maybe, we can be together again.

As a family

_A family_

I loved the way that sounded.

I was suddenly reminded of my daughter, playing upstairs in her room.

I got up from the couch, placing the two rings inside my pocket, making my way up the stairs to Elizabeth's bedroom. As I opened Elizabeth's door I saw her playing on the floor with her little doll house that we bought her and her three new dolls that Esme and gotten.

Elizabeth then noticed my presents in the room.

"Hi dadee" She said happily "Come play dollies wif me"

"Okay" I accepted as I sat down on the florr next to her. "Do you like your new dolls that Nana Essie got for you?" I asked her

"Yes I do. They is butefull" She said, hugging each one tight.

"Good. I glad, make sure you say thank you to Nana next time you see her." I told her.

"I wills" She said. Elizabeth then looked past my body. Towards the door

"Where'd Tan-Tan go?" Elizabeth asked

_Oh God_ I thought

I knew this would be hars news to break, especailly to Elizabeth. I know how much Elizabeth liked Tanya.

"Tanya left" I said blankly

"Where'd to?" She ask

"To her sister's house" I explained even more

"Whyyyyy?" Elizabeth asked, whinng a little.

"Because me and Tanya decided that we didn't want to be together anymore, but she said that she loves you very much." I said trying my hardest to explain an adult situation at a two year-old level.

"Id dat why you kissted momma?" Elizabeth asked

_HOLY SHIT! She saw that? _

"You saw that?" I asked

"Yep" Elizabeth said giggiling a little bit

"Is it, Dadee?" she asked me again

"Yeah honey" I honestly told her. "It is"

"Oh" Elizabeth said, nothing else

We continued to play on the floors with her dolls for a while before Elizabeth asked another question.

"Dadee?" She asked me

"Yes, sweetheart" I answered

"Do you'd ove momma?" She asked

It didn't take me more then half a second to answer

"Yes. I do" I answered

"More tin Tan-Tan?" Elizabeth asked again

This answer was going to make me feel guilty.

"Yes honey. I do" I told her, truthfully

And it was true. I was in love with my ex-girlfriend. I was in love with my old love.

* * *

><p><strong>See...Tanya knew when to leave. And for those of you who are feeling bad for Tanya, that okay. It's okay to feel sad for her. I plan on bringing her back in the epilogue, but she won't stay long. I'll try to update again, later today, but I have a ton of chores to catch up on. My kids are coming home tonight and I have dishes to do, vaccuming, sweeping moping, dusting, laundry. It just a big mess. But keep Reading n' Reviewing. Till next time ;)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Learning the Truth

**Hello my fellow readers! I know it's been a while since I updated. But I just got a new computer, so I'll be able to update more often. Last time on "My Old Love" Edward and Bella had kissed and Tanya had left Edward after finding Bella's engagement ring. Let's see how Bella is handling her feelings for Edward, while trying to focus on her mother. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of the Twilight franchise. Except Elizabeth Esme Renee Swan, she's my baby.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21- <strong>**Learning the Truth**

I had just arrived Jacksonville international airport and my first instinct was getting to the hospital and to my mother as fast as I could. I quickly jumped and took off into the direction of the hospital. Of course I was completely focused on my mother and trying to finding out if she was okay, about 98% of my brain was obsessed with it. But the other 2% had another obsession…Edward. I couldn't help but think about that kiss we shared. It was…warm, and soft and h was just so careful, but intense.

But I needed to try and get over it. I had Sam and he had Tanya, that's the way it was and that's how it's going to stay.

I finally pulled into hospital parking lot and made my way through the self-moving doors and towards the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Renee Dwyer's room. I'm her daughter" I said to the elderly receptionist.

"Of course, dear. One moment please." She said, with a smile on her face as she pulled a pair of small reading glasses, which hung on a chain around her neck, to her face and started to type on her computer.

"Oh yes. Your mother is on the third floor, in room 345." The receptionist informed me.

"Thank you" I said and went to the elevator.

When I made it to the third floor I started looking for my mother's room. As I got further down the hallway I saw my stepfather, Phil, step out of a hospital room, which I could only guess was my mother's.

"Phil!" I hollered as I quickly ran towards him.

He saw me and suddenly a look of relief spread across his face. When I finally reached I immediately gave him a hug. I was trying to control my tears.

"How is she?" I asked him when our hug ended.

"She's getting better. She has a broken leg, some fractured ribs and a slight concussion. But she's a fighter." Phil told me.

"Oh thank God" I said, feeling 100 pounds lighter.

"Yeah. She's been asking for you since she came to. I about to go some coffee. Do you want anything?" He asked me.

"No, thanks I'm good," I told him. "But thank you, Phil. For taking care of my mother." I thanked him.

"Bella, she's my wife. I would run to the ends of the Earth for her. But your welcome." He said.

I then walked into the hospital room and saw my mother lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by wires and tubes connecting to her body.

I could feel the tears starting to collect around the brim of my eyes.

"Hi baby." My mother greeted when she noticed my presents in the room.

"Hi mommy" I said as I walked towards her bed, I don't call mother, mommy, unless I was her scared.

"How are you?" I asked her as I sat in the seat next to her bed. "I how are you doing?"

She smiled at me. "Bella, honey" She said as she grabbed my hand. "I survived 36 hours of labor with you. I think I can survive a little bump by a car." She giggled

That was my mother. She would always down play everything server. Trying to make things lighter and easier.

"Mom, this wasn't a little bump. You were rammed, in the driver's side, by a car driven by a drunk driver mom." I tried to explain to her.

"Bella, I'm fine. It's all going to be fine" She promised me.

"But enough about me. Let's talk about you, how are things going with you and Sam?" She asked.

I always kept my mother updated on what was going on with me and Elizabeth since I moved back to Washington.

"We're good. We've been getting really close lately." I told her

"Have you decided whether you are going to have him meet Elizabeth or not?" She asked.

"I haven't decided on that yet." I answered

"And what about Edward? Do you know how he's doing?"

My mother was always fond of Edward, ever since we were kids. He was always invited to barbecues, Sunday dinners. Hell, my mother even invited him to my second cousin's baptism.

"Umm... nothing really to tell. From what I know, he's still getting married."

When I say update my mother. I mean I update my mother on _everything_.

"You're lying." My mom called me out. She could always know when I was lying.

"You holding back more information, and the only reason you would be doing that is it's because it's something very important or something very scandalous. Isabella you should know better than to hide things from your mama."

Damn, I honestly thought my mother was an FBI agent in a recent life.

I quickly take a deep breath and confess to my mother.

"Before I left for Florida. Edward came to pick up Elizabeth and…him and me…we umm…we uh…kissed a little" I said the last part in a breath whisper.

"You WHAT!" My mother asked, I could hear the heart monitor connected to her quicken and heighten in tempo.

"We kissed" I repeated at a greater volume.

"Alright, so what does this mean?"

"What do you mean 'What does it mean?' mom?" I asked her.

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just a kiss. A kiss that was purely brought on by heartache and fear. I was worried about you and I just needed someone and Edward was there. That's it." I explained.

"Honey, are you trying to convince me or yourself?" She asked

That stopped my train of thought completely. I mean I did consider that kiss to be completely based on emotion, but the way I felt after…

"Oh God, mom. What am I going to do?" I groaned as threw my head on the bed.

My mother laughed as she placed her hand on the back of my head and gently patted it.

"Oh…honey," She soothed me. "I really can't help you here." She told me

I lifted my head from her bed as I tried to collect my emotions.

"Mom, I'm just so confused. I mean I thought I had all of this figured out. I knew that I would always love Edward, as Elizabeth's father, and I know I have strong feelings for Sam. He's a wonderful man; he's smart and funny and kind and just…" I trailed off.

"But…" I stopped trying to find the right words

"But he's not Edward" My mother, finishing my sentence for me.

I couldn't do anything but nod my head.

"I just don't know what to do." I said, emotionally exhausted at this point.

"Well Bella," My mother said sitting herself up. "I think what you need to is first, close your eyes" She advised

"What?" I question, looking at my mother as if she lime green hair.

"Just do it." She ordered

So I did

"Alright," My mother said "Now I want you to picture a family picture. A mother, a father and a child." She continued

"Okay" I agreed

"Now I want you put you in the picture as the mother and Elizabeth as the child." She told me

I then could see me dressed in a nice red dress with my hair done up and Elizabeth in a pink sundress with flowers on it wearing braids in her hair. I then nodded my head.

"Okay. Lastly I want you to fill the spot of the father."

"Okay" I said again.

"And who do see filling that position?" My mother asked me.

Only one person came to mind.

I then opened my eyes and looked up at my mother. She smiled, already knowing what I saw.

My mother was smart like that.

"I'm in big trouble" I told her, as I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. You definitely some challenges ahead for you" She said to me.

"Uhh…" I groaned again

"Come here sweetie." She said as she scooted over and patted the empty space next to her, inviting to lie next to her.

I then climbed into the bed and wrapped my arms around my mother, careful not to disturb the wires around her.

She then wrapped her arms around me as well and kissed my forehead. I always felt safe when I my mom held me.

"I'm scared mom" I told her

"It'll all work out sweetie" She told me.

"How do you know?" I asked

"Because I'm your mother and I know everything, even if you don't think I don't" She said as she smiled.

Even though I was twenty-one and knew better, somehow my mother saying this made me feel a lot better.

~*~*MOL~*~*

When I got back to home I knew that I had to talk to Sam. I needed him to know that I did have strong feelings for, but that my feelings for Edward were much stronger.

Edward wasn't supposed to drop off Elizabeth until later this afternoon so I would be able to talk to him as well.

"Hey Chris" I greeted him, making my presents known.

"Hey Bella" He greeted back. "How are you?" He asked me.

"I'm good. Have you seen Sam?" I asked.

"I haven't, but I just got here myself. Why don't you check the office, he might be in there" Chris advised.

"Thanks"

AS I started walking towards the office, which was on the second floor of the building, I could hear moaning coming from inside.

"Oh! Oh Sam! Oh God" I could hear a female voice shout/moan.

Part of my really, _really _didn't want to open that door, but I knew I had to.

When I opened the door I saw a sight that I did not need to see.

I saw Sam going down on a woman with black, shoulder length hair, a hot pink one-shoulder top and I guessing a black mini skirt since I could clearly see one next to them.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said, trying to make my voice sound shock as I turned away from them.

"Oh Shit!" I heard someone yell and then what sounded like a stack of papers hit the floor.

I smiled a little.

I waited for a few more minutes, until I felt that everyone was clothed before I turned around.

I immediately looked at Sam who looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Bella" he said, shocked beyond disbelief.

"Hey Sam" I greeted, using the happiest tone of voice I could. "How are you?" I asked him.

I'm a….I'm good. H-How did you…I mean" Sam stuttered like an idiot.

"Sammy, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend" The woman said as she held Sam's hand.

But Sam was at a loss for words.

"Hi, I'm Emily" The woman introduced herself as she reached her hand out to shake mine. "Sam's fiancée."

_Fiancée _

Oh God! How stupid am I?

"I've been stationed in Afghanistan for the last 18 months" She continued

Oh, Kill ME!

"Sam you never told me you were engaged" I told him, trying to sound happy

"I never really thought it would come up" He told me.

_Really? _That's his excuse?

"I'm Bella." I said, trying to play it cool and returning Emily's hand shake. "I'm here to…turn down a job opportunity" I said, pulling it straight out of my ass.

"What!" They both said in unison.

"Yeah, it's a great opportunity, Sam. But I think I'm going to seek employment at another establishment." I said, still trying to act professional, hoping Sam could read between the lines.

"Well congratulations on your engagement." I told them, making my way out the door. "I hope you two are very happy together."

When I was finally inside me car a let out a good scream and beat at my steering wheel. Finally I calmed down.

"I'm okay. I'm good" I said then started my car.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I guess Sam wasn't such a bad guy after all. Don't forget to read and review for this chapter. I would really like to make it to 200 reviews this time, so tell your other friends on fanfiction to read my story. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but hopefully sometime in the next two weeks. Till next time ;)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Finally

**Hello again! I hoped you guys would appreciate having a new chapter up so quickly. But I have to say, I kinds disappointed in the number of reviews I got from the last chapter, I was hoping for a few more. However, I'm hoping this chapter will give me the reviews I want. Let's see how Bella's taking the news of Sam's fiancée.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>**-Finally (BPOV)**

"NO!" Alice hollered

"Yep" I responded.

"I can't believe he did that. What a douchebag."

After recovering from the "Emily surprise" from the bar, I wasn't in desperate need for some girl talk. So I called Alice and she was more than happy to come by. Right now, we were in the kitchenette, sharing a bottle of wine she let me bitch about Sam.

"Why didn't you just expose him right there? I mean, just let the cat out of the bag" Alice asked as she took of sip of her glass of wine.

"I didn't see the point." I answered. "She wasn't my fiancée. It's secret life, not mine. I know he'll tell her eventually."

"Plus" I added on. "It was kind of fun to see him squirm a little. Very sweet revenge." I smiled, reliving the memory of Sam smiling like an idiot, trying to play it cool.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" Alice apologized

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her.

"I just feel bad that I pushed you into going out with."

I reached across the breakfast bar and put my hand on top of hers.

"Alice, you were just trying to help me move on. " I explained to her. "Besides, you didn't force him to cheat. He's a grown ass man; he knew what he was doing."

"I'm still sorry" Alice said.

"I'm not. It taught me an important lesson" I told her.

She gave me a confused look as I smiled at her.

"Never date _anyone_ from a bar again. And don't trust bartenders…._EVER!" _ I giggled

We then laughed in unison. But suddenly I was laughter was cut off by the sound of my cellphone. I picked it up and saw that it was Sam. So I just let it ring.

"Sam again?" Alice asked.

"Yep"

"What is that, like fifteen calls in the past ten minutes?" She asked.

"Eight minutes. Fifteen calls, six voicemails, and thirteen text messages" I told her.

After a few more sips of wine Alice asked the question I knew she was dying to ask.

"So what does this mean for you and Edward?" She asked

"I don't know." I told her. "I want to try and talk to him about it, at least tell him how I feel. So he knows that he still has me, if he wants me."

"But…" she said, knowing I had more to say.

"But, if I do tell him. I don't want to influence his decision in marrying him, if this is what he really wants. If he really wants her." It hurt me to say the last sentence.

I then looked at the clock and saw that it was almost for Edward to drop off Elizabeth.

"Alright, Edward will be here soon with Elizabeth. Do you mind sticking around and watching her while Edward and I talk?" I asked Alice.

"Sure." She answered. "I actually have some presents for my little niece."

Alice then pulled out a bag which contained four new outfits, three new dolls and a new set of dress-up clothes that she had been begging me for weeks to get.

"You are going to turn my daughter into a 'mini-Alice'" I told her

"That's the plan" Alice giggled.

Just then we both heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be in Elizabeth's room." She informed, and then scurried of down the hall.

When I opened the door I saw Edward holding a little happy Elizabeth, wearing a giraffe hat on her head.

"Momma!" My baby cheered as she reached her arms out to me.

"Hi baby" I welcomed her as I took her happily into my arms.

I kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you have a fun weekend with daddy?" I asked her.

"Uh-huh" She answered. "We ent to da zoo."

"Oh, really?" I said.

"Yep. We go to da moties, da book stew and to ganma and ganpa house too." She continued.

"Wow you were a busy little girl this weekend." I told her.

I then looked behind Elizabeth and saw Edward standing in the doorway, holding Elizabeth's sleepover bag and another bag, which I'm guessing is full of the stuff that he bought for her this weekend.

The look he had on his face was something I could not make out. It was something that held curiosity, warmth, and kindness and…love. The thing that made this look so different and new to me was…

That he was looking right at me, in my eyes. And I knew we definitely had to talk. I turned my attention back to Elizabeth.

"Sweetie, why don't you go and play in your room. Auntie Ali is here and she's got some presents for you." I advised her.

"Allllllliiii…." My daughter called for her aunt as she ran to her room.

I then turned my attention back to Edward.

"Why is my sister here?" Edward asked as he placed Elizabeth's bags on the floor.

"She's here to watch Elizabeth so we can talk." I told him

"Okay."

We were both silent for a long time. I didn't know what to say to him.

"How's your mom?" He finally asked me.

"She's fine. You know how she is, brushing off everything major and trying to lighten the mood." I informed him.

"Yeah, that sounds like Renee." He laughed. "And how are things between you and that guy….Sam?"

_Oh Boy, here we go._

"We umm….we actually broke up." I told him

I didn't miss the sly smile appear on his lips.

"Really?" He asked, suddenly more upbeat then before. "What happened? He wasn't ready to play step daddy?"

I giggled a little.

"No, he was fine with it I just think it was his _fiancée, _who would have had a difficult time with it." I said, emphasizing the fiancée part.

"FIANCEE!" Edward bellowed out.

"Mmmhmm." I said.

"Oh my God" He said kind of in shock.

"That's what I said."

"I'm so sorry Bella." He looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Aww, what are you going to do. That's just the way life is sometimes" I said shrugging it off.

But since we were on the topic of relationship.

"How are things with you and Tanya?" I asked him.

The expression on his face seemed to go numb all around. And he suddenly went quit. After a few moments of ultimate silence he took a deep breath then spoke.

"Tanya actually left." He announced. "A few days ago."

I was in complete shock.

"Oh My God! Edward! I'm so sorry." I told him.

I know I wanted to be with Edward, more than anything actually, but not like this. Not when the woman leaves him and he is left upset.

"Come on, Edward. Why don't you have a seat." I said as I guided him to the living room.

Once Edward was seated on the couch I went to the kitchenette.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked him as I held the bottle out to him.

"No thanks, Bella." He declined. "I'm fine."

I grabbed the glass of wine that I was already drinking and joined him on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I told him again.

"It's fine, Bella. Really. I'm okay" He told me giving me the world famous crooked smile of his.

"But why?" I asked him. "Why did she leave you? Is this is about Elizabeth? Because if it is, and it makes her uncomfortable, then we can work it out so you can still see Elizabeth and Tanya doesn't have ta-"I was suddenly stopped from my babbling by Edward.

"Bella, Bella, no. That's not it." He told me as he took my hand.

"Listen to me. Tanya didn't leave me because of Elizabeth or anything like that." He eased me.

"Then why did she leave you?" I asked him.

"She left me because she realized my feelings for you." He told me looking away from my direction.

I didn't even know what to say at this point.

"Bella." Edward said trying to get my attention. "We both know we felt something in that kiss. The feelings we have for each other, those aren't just the kind that go away with time." He looked me in the eye then moved closer to my face and cupped my cheek.

"I know that we didn't have the fairytale romance that we should have had, and I know that your emotions must be going crazy right now. And you're probably confused, but I don't care. I love you, Bella. I've loved you since I was eleven. I loved when we first made love. I was in love even after I got that letter from you. Hell, I think loved you even when I was with Tanya." He confessed.

I was still speechless at what I was hearing from him. Only because this was the same thing I was thinking about saying to him.

"I know you need time to processes all of this, and that's okay. Take as long as you need. I will still be here waiting for you. I don't care how long it takes. I've waited three years to be with you and I-" I then found my voice

"Shh…" I shushed Edward as I removed my hand from his and placed my finger to his lips. I placed my glass of wine on the coffee table next to us and brought both of my hands to Edward's face and got even closer to his face,

We were basically touching noses at this point.

"I don't need time, Edward" I whispered to him. "I need you."

"Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"Oh Bella" He said then took my face into his hands and pressed my lips against his.

It felt like the world around us just crumbled away. Like time stood still and we were the only to people in the universe. My ears were ringing and it sounded like fireworks were going off nearby. We held each other close and gave ourselves into the kiss completely.

We finally pulled away from each other, pressing our foreheads together trying to catch our breath. I couldn't stop smiling.

I finally opened my eyes and looked into Edward's.

"So what's our next step?" I finally asked him breaking our little fantasy.

"This." Edward said as he pulled away from me, giving a good distance between each other. "Isabella, would you like to accompany to dinner next Saturday night?" He asked me, trying to be formal.

I didn't even need to think about.

"Yes, of course." I answered.

He then brought me in for one more kiss. I didn't think of anything, but that kiss and us. That after all this time and all the drama we had been through, we found our way back to each other. We finally found our fairytale.

And this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all liked this chapter. I hope the chapter, that I know you were all waiting for was worth the wait. Now I have question for my readers. Would you like to me to go ahead and make the next chapter an epilogue ? Or would you like me to write about Bella and Edward dating and then an epilogue. I will hold a poll open for two weeks and whatever my readers want that's what I'll write. But don't forget to Read and Review for this chapter though. Try and see if we can make it to 200 reviews. Till next time ;) <strong>


	23. Chapter 23: First Date

**I am so sorry. My kids JUST ended school and it was one hell of a year. But I m back! I took your comments into consideration and decided i was going to write a few more chapters before I write an epilogue. So I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23- First Date<strong>

"What about this one?" I asked Alice as I held out another outfit chose for my date tonight with Edward.

"That's too casual" She said, "You should wear something, nice, but not formal. It should be sexy, but not too slutty and should definitely draw not only Edward's attention but all the other men's in the place. Just so Edward knows how lucky he is to have you back and that you could easily get any man you wanted".

Now I know how she became a fashion designer.

I groaned and tossed the outfit on the bed. I was nervous wreck, my date with Edward was in 6 hours and I had nothing to wear.

"Then please HELP ME! Because I clearly have no idea what to do" I freaked out

"Bella, calm down. Okay, it'll be alright" Alice reassured me as she grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Give me a second". She then sat me on my bed and proceeded towards my closet.

About five minutes later, Alice presented a deep blue, strap dress I had previously bought for a dinner party at a friends house.

"Are you sure?" I asked her

"Bella, this dress is perfect. It matches your skin tone perfectly and it's just classy enough for your date tonight"

"So you know where he s taking me tonight?" I asked her. Edward had dropped no hints where he was taking me on our date.

"Sorry, Edward has sworn me to secrecy" She then imitated locking up her lips and throwing away the key.

Alice left a few hours later and I began to get ready for my date. While I was putting on my makeup I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see that it was my neighbor s daughter, here to watch Elizabeth tonight.

"Hello Bree. Nice to see you" I welcomed her in.

"Hi Ms. Swan. Nice to see you too" She responded.

Once Bree was settled in, I continued getting ready and at eight I heard my door knock again. When I opened this time was in awe over what I saw.

There, Edward stood in clean crisp gray dress shirt and a pair of black pants with his crazy, sex hair just as wild as ever.

"Hi" I gasped half spoke.

"Hi, yourself." Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist then brought me in for a quick kiss.

"You look...incredible" Edward said as he got a better look at me.

"As do you"

After I gave instructions to Bree and let her know what time we'd be home, I grabbed my jacket a we made our way to Edward s car

"So where exactly are you taking me?" I asked Edward after we had been on the road for about twenty minutes.

"It's a surprise" He said, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to wink at me.

"Edward, I know it's been a few years. But, my disliking of surprises hasn't changed."

"I know, but my enjoyment of the look on your face when you see the surprise hasn t changed either"

I smiled, knowing perfectly well from past experience that I was not going to get the location of our date out of him, so I decided to just sit back and enjoy the ride.

We were on the road for another ten minutes before Edward pulled onto the side of the street of a familiar small town.

I was about to open my door, when I felt Edward s arm touch mine.

"Wait" He asked.

He then got out of the car and walked around to my side to open the door for me and help me out of the car.

"Well, thank you kind sir" I said with faux accent as I took his hand and exited the car.

"Your welcome, gorgeous" I blushed

I then looked at the sign of the restaurant in front of us. I was definitely surprised

**_La Bella Italia_**

The same place Edward took me for our first date years ago. I looked at Edward with a smile on my face and saw that his face mimicked the same look.

"Welcome to La Bella Italia. How can I help you this evening" The hostess welcomed us.

"Reservation for Cullen" Edward said

The hostess looked down out the list. "Aww, yes. Right this way Mister and Misses Cullen" She said as she walked us to our seat.

I was felt a warm feeling spread through me when the hostess called me Mrs. Cullen. I brought me back to the days when I would actually imagine myself being married to Edward. And from the sly grin on Edward s face, I guess he must have thought it as well.

The hostess sat us at private booth in the back, away from the other customers eyes. However, it did notice Edward handing her what looked to be fifty dollar bill as he thanked her.

Your server will be with you soon She told us as she handed us our menus and walked away.

We sat down, not even bothering to look at our menus, we had been here so many times in our relationship, we had the choices memorized.

"Do you remember the first I brought you here?" Edward asked me as he looked at me.

I smiled as I remember back to that night when I was sixteen.

"Yes, I remember you tried ordering a bottle of wine, and you were so close, until our English teacher, Mrs. Samuels, showed up with her husband and blew the whistle on us." I giggled.

Edward laughed and then quickly stopped before taking my hand and drawing my attention to him.

"Do you know what I remember about that night? He asked me. You were the really pretty red sweater. It was a little low-cut and whenever I made you blush it was really brought out the color of your body more" Like he was making me blush right now.

"I can also remember your hair was down, but it had a lot of volume. It was so gorgeous pushed to the side of head with a few runaway strands making an appearance across your face".

I was completely silent from shock. I couldn t believe Edward remembered the littlest details from our first, but at the same time, I could. Edward always had a way of surprising me, and making me feel so ditzy and almost in a drunk-like state.

"You want to know what I remember the most from our first date?" He asked me

"What?" I responded

"How badly I wanted to kiss you. I remember battling with myself that night. All I wanted to do was reach across the table and grab your face and consume you". He admitted to me.

"Why didn't you? I asked him, seductively. Edward s eyes suddenly grew wide and he looked a little shocked by my question.

My inner-self patted me on the back. I also knew how to surprise Edward.

"It was our first date, Bella. I didn't want you to think that I was just interested in that He tried to explain. Besides, all I really wanted was to spend time with you" He smiled, as did I.

The waitress then approached our table and Edward had quickly ordered a bottle of a 2004 Rossi wine. The rest of the night was filled with talking, laughing, memories of our past and stories of lives from our years of being apart as we enjoyed our favorite dinner entrees. When arrived with our check I was not quite ready to say goodnight to Edward so I suggested we take a walk through the park across the street.

As we walked along the trail of the park, Edward held my hand, squeezing it lightly. We were silent in for most of the walk, just basking in the feeling of being together. We stopped for a moment to enjoy some jazz that was playing in the park square. Edward tried to get me to dance, as he repeatedly tried to do time and time again, but I refused. We then walked across a bridge and Edward quickly pulled out a penny and told me to make a wish. I then made a wish, kissed the coin then tossed over my shoulder into the stream down below.

"What did you wish for?" Edward asked me.

"Edward, I can t tell you that. Then it won't come true" I said

"But, if you told me what is was, then I would do everything in my power to make sure it came true" He said as he took my hand and pressed it against his lips.

I felt swooned. Edward always seemed to know exactly what to say to me to make me feel like I was the luckiest girl in the World.

After we returned back to the beginning of the trail I looked at Edward, and I was still not ready to say goodbye.

"Do you want to come to the apartment for some coffee or dessert or something?" I asked him

"Bella, do you even have to ask?" He said to me giving me another quick, yet passionate kiss.

We arrived home to Bree watching T.V and Elizabeth sleeping in her room.

"Thank you, Bree." I told her as I reached into my wallet to pay her. But, quickly Edward reached his hand out to stop me. "Bella, you have had to pay for our daughters well being for almost three years. Let me do it this one time"

He then reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty and handed it to Bree. She quickly took it then said goodnight. Once Bree left Edward took residency on the couch while brewed some fresh coffee and pulled out my secret stash of Pepperidge Farm cream filled Pirouette. I brought the coffee and cookies over to the coffee table and sat beside Edward. We continued to talk for a while and pretty soon things started to get a lot more...intimate. He started feeding me the pirouette and as he fed me, he leaned in close to my neck and grazed his nose across the length of it and inhaled.

"Mmmmm..." Edward moaned, "You smell so good, Bella"

I closed my eyes as Edward gripped his hand around my waist then ran it up my side. He then ran it up my arm and took my hand in his then put it behind his neck. I then started to feel light kisses on my neck and I began to lose it. I turned my face towards him, wrapped my fingers around the loose hair on his neck and pressed my lips roughly against his. The kiss became more heated and heated as the seconds ticked by. Soon, I found myself unbutton the front of Edward s shirt as I ran hand across his chest. He then laid me back against the couch I drew his attention away from my mouth to my neck as his hands groped my sides. I could feel myself getting more turned on and my lady parts starting to heat. I started moaning, which to sperg Edward on even more. I felt his hand grab hold of the end of my dress and slowly start to bring it upward. That s when I knew it was time to stop. Edward, stop. Wait I grabbed his shirt and forced him off me.

"What? What is it? What s wrong?" He asked, very out of breath.

"We can't" I told him

"Why not?"

Then as if on cue, we heard our two-year old daughter s cry from her room. I smiled, thank you Elizabeth.

"That's why not" I said as I got up off the couch and made my way down the hall.

But I was no match for Edward's quick speed, he s was at Elizabeth s door before I even made to the hallway.

"Hey, baby girl. Daddy's here, you're okay". He said as he took Elizabeth out of her crib.

"Daddy, Daddy" She cried.

Edward then began to rock our child in his arms, trying to get her back to sleep. He then sat in the rocking chair against the window and began to sing to her.

_Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
><em>You seem so strong My arms will hold you,<em>  
><em>Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
><em>They just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different but deep inside us We're not that different at all<em>

_And you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know?_  
><em>We need each other To have, to hold.<em>  
><em>They'll see in time I know<em>

_When destiny calls you You must be strong _  
><em>I may not be with you But you've got to hold on They'll see in time I know We'll show them together<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart _  
><em>I'll be there from this day on,<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_Oh, you'll be in my heart _  
><em>No matter what they say <em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart, always Always I'll be with you I'll be there for you always Always and always Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder I'll be there always.<em>

I wiped the tears from my face. His voice was so angelic it was like honey. The sight of him singing our sweet baby to sleep was enough to melt my heart. I never thought it was possible to love Edward more than I already did, but after seeing him do that, I was clearly proven wrong. After he had finished singing, Elizabeth was sound asleep. He then kissed her cheek and put her back in her crib. When he came back into the hallway I grabbed him by the collar and silently closed the door before I pushed Edward against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and plunged my tongue into his mouth. He didn t shy away either, I felt him smile and quickly respond to the kiss. We spent another few minutes wrapped in ourselves before we came up for air. "I love you" I breathed out Edward smiled as he tucked a hair behind my ear.

"I love you, to"o He then placed a kiss on my forehead.

As we walked back into the living room I saw Edward grab his jacket off the couch.

"I should probably leave" He said as he began to button up his shirt.

"Why?" I asked, maybe a little whiny. I wanted him to stay. I wanted him to stay forever.

"Because Bella, if I stay here another minute I will can not be held responsible for my actions" He smiled wily.

I knew he was right. it was too soon for all of this, we needed to take it slow. For Elizabeth s sake. I walked Edward to the door and we stood there for a while, just holding each other s hands and staring into the other s eyes.

How is tha grown ass women. Yet, you make me feel like a teenager all over again? I asked him.

Because old love never really dies. He answered me, not missing a beat.

He cupped my face in his hands and brought it up to his; pressing a long, passionate kiss on my lips. I could feel all the love and lust he felt for me in that one kiss, and it felt like nothing in the world existed for a second.

"Goodnight, Bella" He said to me

"Goodnight, Edward. I ll see you here for dinner tomorrow at seven-thirty?" I asked him

Of course He answered back before placing a kiss on my cheek.

Edward then closed the door behind him.

My dreams that night were filled with nothing but Edward, Elizabeth and myself. Our family, forever together.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of Edward and Bella s first date? If you re wondering what song Edward was singing to Elizabeth, it was called You ll be in my heart by Phil Collins. I plan on updating my other stories later on this week. Don t forget to Read and Review. For a link to the song click below<strong>

watch?v=git6DCXSqjE 


	24. Chapter 24: The First TimeAgain

**Hello again. I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while. I'm trying to keep up to date on that, but being a single mom of four and going through a divorce has really taken a toll on me. I'll try to keep up to date as often as I can. Now, this chapter really requires mature rating. Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24: The First Time…Again<span>

It has been eight weeks since mine and Edward's first date. And over all everything was going great. We were spending a lot of time together and were getting to know each other again.

Almost every night Edward would try to get off early from school so he could come over to my apartment to have dinner with me and Elizabeth. It was really nice, being able to sit down together like a family and talk about our day and laughing whenever Elizabeth would act silly. After Edward and I would finish the dishes, we would go into the living room and spend some family time together before Elizabeth's bed time. And every night Edward would be the one to put her to bed, because Elizabeth would not have it any other way. I loved watching Edward read to his daughter, than sing her to sleep; it was exactly how I had pictured my family. Once Elizabeth had fallen asleep, Edward give her a kiss on her little forehead and head back to his house, but not before giving _me_ a good night kiss as well.

It was nice to act like a real family for a few hours a day, but that didn't mean Edward and I didn't get our "adult time" too. Every Saturday was date night for us and it was so much fun. We would go to dinners, movies, plays, museums and to art galleries. All of our dates were so romantic and they were always fun, it was nice to be boyfriend and girlfriend for a while, not just mommy and daddy.

As our relationship started to strengthen with each other so did the relationship with our families. I was starting to spend a lot of time with Esme and Carlisle and Edward started spending some one-on-one time with Charlie. And every Sunday night we would go over to Esme and Carlisle's house for dinner. My dad and Sue would join us. Along with Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. It was great having everything I wanted come together.

However, although the romantic relationship between Edward and I was getting serious, our physical relationship never went past making-out and groping on the sofa for a little while after our datse. It wasn't that I didn't want to; because I did, I _really _did. I was just really nervous. I hadn't been intimate with anyone since our first time almost three years ago and a lot has changed since then, including my body. I know there was Sam, but that never went further than his hand up my shirt and his unbuttoned. I wanted to have sex with Edward, I just didn't know if he would like the way I looked, and I don't think I could take the look of rejection on his face if he were to see me naked.

~MOL~

"Honey, I'm home" Edward said, in a cheerful voice as he walked through my door one Tuesday evening.

"Hi, daddy" Elizabeth said, as she ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hi, baby" He greeted as he picked her up then walked into the kitchen to give me hello kiss.

"What's for dinner, Bella?"

"Pot roast, scalloped potatoes, and fresh green beans mixed with almonds and garlic" I said.

"Mmm…smells delicious, baby" Edward said as he tried sneaking a potato from the casserole dish but I quickly smacked his fingers away with a wooden spoon.

"Uh, uh, uh mister. Dinner will be ready shortly. Now, why don't you take your daughter to bathroom so you both can wash hands then get back here and help me set the table."

"Yes ma'am" He saluted me.

Once dinner was ready we all sat down and began our regular routine of conversing and joke telling. Edward was rearing the end of his first semester at Washington U. and I was about to end my second year of college, and wouldn't begin my third year until March. Which meant we would be able to spend a lot more time together and we were both looking forward to it. We began talking about what we could do together, both as family and a couple. We eventually decided to spend a week in Seattle. Elizabeth would like seeing the sights and spending more time with mommy and daddy. We also planned to spend a weekend away at a bed and breakfast outside of Forks, just Edward and I, and leave Elizabeth with Esme and Carlisle. I was very excited.

Edward had decided to stay a little bit longer tonight after we Elizabeth to bed. We cuddled together on the couch and watched some T.V.

"Hey, Bella. Can I ask you something?" He said as he ran his fingers through my hair, absentmindedly.

"Well, you already did, but you can ask me another if you want." I joked with him and he smiled and laughed a little.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to accompany to the hospital's holiday benefit this Saturday." He asked me

I had completely forgotten about that. Every year Forks Hospital held an annual benefit party to help raise money for new equipment and more medical supplies. It is very high-class and elegant, but I always heard it was fun. I never went before because I was never old enough, but Carlisle and Esme would always get excited about it and then rave about it for weeks after.

"Really? I didn't even know you were invited. I thought you had to be part of the staff or one of the sponsors to go?" I asked

"My dad was able to pull some strings and get me an invitation and I'm able to bring a guest," He told me. "Plus, it gives me a chance to show off my beautiful girlfriend to a lot of my family friends and professors. How could I pass up an opportunity like that?"

He gave me a Cheshire cat grin then gave me a deep kiss. But I groaned. I don't know how comfortable I'd be in a room full of wealthy, high-class people when I was working as a waitress and living in an apartment for free because my boss felt sorry for a young, single mother. I would feel like a salt water fish being put in a fresh water tank.

"I don't know, Edward" I said, rubbing my hands together uncomfortably.

"Oh please, Bella" Edward asked, kissing my neck.

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Pretty Please?" He continued asking me, as well as continuing to kiss my neck.

Once he stopped, I was able to look at his face. And looking into that man's eyes, how could I say no?

"Alright, I'll go. But, I don't having anything nice enough for this kind of thing" I told him.

"Thank you, baby." He said giving me a big, wet kiss on my cheek. "And don't worry about finding something to wear. I'll have Alice pick you out something nice."

"Oh, no" I groaned

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll make sure she won't go overboard." He comforted me, then holding me closer to him.

Eventually, it was time for Edward to get going, so we quickly gave each other our good night kisses, he told me he was looking forward to the benefit then left for the night.

~MOL~

"Bella! Sweetie!" Alice called throughout the apartment on Saturday.

"Back here, Alice" I hollered from my bathroom.

Elizabeth was watching a movie and playing with her Barbie dolls on my bed while I got ready for tonight's benefit. I had just finished showering, shaving and blow drying my hair and was waiting, with anticipation, for Alice to bring me the dress. Knowing Alice, there's a chance this dress would be very ostentatious.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked as she entered the bathroom and gave me hug.

"I'm okay. I'm a little nervous about tonight, though" I admitted to her.

"Oh, it will be fine, Bella. Don't worry"

We went into my room so Alice could show me my dress for tonight.

"Okay Bella, are you ready to see your dress?" Alice asked me as she held up a black garment bag.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, with hesitation in my voice as I sat on the bed with Elizabeth on my lap.

She then unzipped the bag to reveal the dress. And I was in awe over what I saw.

It was a sequin and lace draped metallic jersey dress. It was elegant, and very beautiful. The neck line was conservative, which was good, since I had nothing worth showing off. Even after I had Elizabeth and breast feeding her for 10 months, my breast didn't get any bigger then maybe one cup size.

I loved the dress and it was not nearly as flashy as I thought it would be.

"What do you think, Bella?" Alice asked, after a few moments of silence.

"I love it, Alice." I told her as I hugged went over to hug her.

"What do you think Elizabeth? Do you like mommy's dress?" Alice asked her as took the bag off the dress.  
>Elizabeth smiled and looked at me. "Pwetty, mommy. Berry pwetty" She smiled.<p>

Alice and I both laughed at my daughter's approval. I than sat her down on the bed, and went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. After about an hour of hair, makeup and finding the right shoes, I was finally ready for the party. Which is great, because Edward's supposed to be here in about ten minutes.

"You look beautiful, Bella" Alice complimented me, as finished the last curl of my hair before she put it in a bun. "Edward is not going to know what to do with you."

"Thanks, Alice. And thanks for taking Elizabeth for the night." I said. We didn't know how long we were going to out tonight, and I didn't want Bree spending all night over here and have her mother get worried. So Alice volunteered to take her for the night. It was nice, considering Alice loved spending time with "Her favorite niece" as she referred to Elizabeth as. And Elizabeth was nuts for Alice as well.

About a quarter past seven, I heard a knock at the door. And I felt my stomach suddenly to summersaults.

"Daddy!" I heard my daughter cheer.

"I'll get the door. You put on those earrings and necklace I brought." Alice instructed me before she left the room. I put on the beautiful rhinestone dangling earrings and matching necklace, gave one last glance in the bathroom mirror before I walked into the living room.

I saw Alice and Elizabeth sitting on the living room floor, playing Candy Land. I didn't see where Edward was, until I heard someone coughing heavily in the kitchen.

I turned around to see Edward choking on some water. He was wearing a black tuxedo slim fit suit with a black bow tie and golden cuffs, which, when I got a closer look at them, saw they were the same ones Carlisle received from Esme on their twentieth wedding anniversary a few years back.

"You okay, Edward?" I asked him, when his coughing started to subside.

"I'm fine. I'm good, Bella. I'm sorry; I was just surprised by you, is all." He tried to explain as he composed himself. "You just look so incredibly gorgeous, honey. I'm just…in awe, to put it lightly."

My face was so hot with my blush. I could feel it pooling into my cheeks and pounding behind my ears. I was both flattered and embarrassed at the same time. I loved impressing Edward, I just wish he wouldn't say thing that made my panties damp, when our daughter and his sister, my best friend were just a few feet away.

"Thank you, Edward. You clean up real good yourself." I complimented.

"Thank you, baby" He said. He then walked around the kitchen counter and straight towards me. He took my hand in his then pressed his lips against it. He then grabbed something from behind his back and presented a single orange rose. I accepted it.

"An orange rose symbolizes passion and excitement and are an expression of fervent romance" He explained to me, before he wrapped his arms around my waist and I could feel his lips against my ear. "Which is exactly how I feel whenever I'm around _you_, baby" He whispered and I could feel the heat of his breath against my skin and I shivered.

"Edward, Shh..." I hushed him. "You can't say things like that. Not in front of our daughter" I warned him, trying to brush him off of me.

"Are you two done whispering sweet nothings to each other?" Alice said, interrupting our moment. "Because I promised Elizabeth she could say good night to her mommy and daddy before we go."

"Yeah, we're done" I said to Alice as I broke away from Edward's grasp and took my daughter from Alice.

"Okay Elizabeth. Now you have fun with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper tonight. Be good, and daddy and I will be there to pick you tomorrow." I told her as I held her against my side.

"We love you, baby girl" Edward said as he patted her head

"Mord den all da fishes in da sea?" she asked us

"More than all the stars in the sky" We both said in unison then we both of her cheeks.

Once Alice grabbed Elizabeth's things for the night, we all walked out the down then down into the parking lot.

"Oh, one more thing, Alice" I called to her before we got into Edward's car. "Do not let Elizabeth's pig out on cookie dough and popcorn again. Because last time she came home with the worst 'tummy ache'" I informed her, remembering the lovely vomit stain on her bedroom carpet from that day.

"Alright Bella. Way to be a party pooper" She groaned.

"I'm a mom. That's my job" I laughed then joined Edward in his Volvo.

It was almost eight o'clock when we arrived at the hotel, where the benefit was being held. And it was immaculate. We pulled into the front entrance where one of the valets took Edward's keys to park the car. I was beginning to feel a little nervous as we walked through the fore, about to enter the ball room.

"Edward, I don't know about this" I admitted to him.

He looked at me, and then smiled.

"Bella, I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. If you want to go, we can, if that's what you really want." He comforted me.

"No, it okay, I'll be fine. I know this means a lot to you and I want to support you." I told him as I laced my hand around his arm.

"Thank you, Bella. I really appreciate it"

We then entered the ballroom. It was huge, elegant and wonderful. It had a beautiful dance floor, windows that covered the entire room and a giant, crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Being in this room even made me excited and anxious at the same time. I tried to brush off these feelings and enjoy myself, for Edward's sake.

For the most part it was a nice time. We drank Champagne; we danced and were able to talk with Esme and Carlisle along with some of the members of the hospital board and also with some of the other doctors. I could see Edward was enjoying himself, and I could see his eyes light up when he introduced me as his girlfriend to people; I knew how much it meant to him.

A little while later, we were seated at our table as Carlisle's and the rest of the hospital board gave their speech. It was the basics, like how nice it was to see everyone and how important the money from tonight's event was to the hospital and that every penny counted. Once the speech was concluded, I excused myself to the restroom to freshen up.

As I finished up in the stall, and was about to exit the restroom, I heard a group of women enter the bathroom. I didn't want people staring. So I just stayed inside the stall.

"Did you see who Edward Cullen brought with him tonight?" One of the women asked

"Yeah. Oh My God, what a train wreck" Another replied.

"I know. I mean, what does he see in her? She's just so…plain. No body, no looks, no style. I mean did you see what she was wearing?"

"It looks like she went down to the local "Goodwill" and got the frumpiest dress she could find"

All the women laugh

"You know, I heard that this girl is an ex-girlfriend of his. Apparently, they have a kid together" One of the women informed the group.

"No way! Edward is way too young and hot to have a little brat. That whore must fucked some many guys; she probably doesn't even know who the father is to her bastard baby. Edward is probably just helping her out as like some charity case or something." I heard a woman say.

That did it.

Suddenly everything went red and I couldn't see straight. I didn't care what they said about me, I could care less. But, never, _**EVER**_, talk about my daughter. I quickly opened the stall door and marched over to the group of girls. They all went silent. And they looked exactly as I pictured them. They were your typical trophy wives; big hair, filled with extensions, teen pounds of make-up, fake chest, fake nose and fake nails.

_No surprise._

I pushed past the group to get to the sink to wash my hands. When I finished, I turned to them.

"Not that it's any of your bitches business," I said. "But, Edward is the father of my child. He is the _only_ man I have ever slept with. And, unlike you, I don't have to change my face every three months _just _to keep my man around. He has no complaints" I said to them, then quickly walked out.

I went to the corner of the room to calm myself down. The room was spinning and I could barely catch breath. I was full of anger, hurt, and confusion.

I was confused because I started thinking, some of the stuff those women said were right. I mean, look at me; I'm not tall. I haven't been a size two since I gave birth to Elizabeth. And my hair isn't blonde and bouncy. So what exactly does Edward see in me?

I then started thinking, was it because of Elizabeth? Is that why he was putting up with me? To fulfill some sort of obligation he thought he had to our daughter? I didn't want to be the reason Edward wasn't happy in life. I knew what I had to do.

I found Edward a few moments later, talking to some associates from school. I quietly approached him and tapped him on the shoulder while trying to control the tears to rise up in my eyes.

"Edward," I said quietly. He turned around towards me.

"Hey, it's getting kind of late. So I think I'm just going to head home" I told him

"Okay, Bella. If you want to go home, just let me get my coat and we'll leave" He said, trying to walk over to the coat closet.

"No, no Edward. You can stay here, you want to. Don't worry, I can catch a cab." I told him, trying to stop him.

"Bella, what are talking about? Of course I'm going to take you home. I want to take you home, if that's what you want to do"

"Really Edward, its fine" I kept saying. It was getting a little tougher to talk now, the tears getting harder to hold. "You want to stay. I know you do. This is where you want to be. This is where you should be, and I'm just getting in the way." I said, not being to hold my composure and running out of the ballroom and hotel.

I was nearing the parking lot when I heard Edward calling out behind me.

"Bella…baby! Bella, wait" I heard him call.

I didn't have the strength to look at him, but I also didn't have the strength to run anymore. So I just remained still and covered my arms.

I suddenly felt my coat covering me and Edward's hands touch my shoulders then spun me around. I continued to look down at that ground, not being able to look into Edward's eyes

"Bella, honey, please looks at me. Please" Edward begged me, putting his finger under my chin trying to make me look at him. But I shook my head.

"Bella, what's the matter? Please, Bella. Talk to me." He pleaded

I finally cracked and decided to come clean.

"Why are you with me?" I asked him, not knowing how else to put it.

"What?" He asked, looking lost

"Why are you with me? Why do you want to be with? Is it Elizabeth? Is that why? Because, if it is, don't worry about it Edward. She knows that you love her, you don't have to be with me ta-" I was started spuming out before Edward cut me off.

"Bella; No that's not the reason. I'm not with you because of Elizabeth. I'm with you because of you, because of who you are. And who you are is this amazing, generous, intelligent, caring, funny, sexy woman. That's the girl I met on the playground in elementary school, that's the girl I fell in love with in high school and that's the _woman_ that is standing in front of me right now" He told, with much emotion in his voice.

Edward then grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Baby, why would ever doubt, for one second, that my feelings for you were not true?"

I summoned all the courage I had to tell him what happened. Going to the bathroom, hearing what those vicious women said, about everything.

The look on Edward's face when I finished telling him the story was pure furry and anger. I was little bit scared for a moment. He then quickly calmed down and I could see his face return to normal.

"Bella, don't listen to what those Barbie dolls have to say. They're just jealous that they don't possess half of the natural beauty that you do." He said

I felt flattered, but still unsure.

"But, Edward, they were right. What do I really have to offer you? I'm a waitress, with barley any further education. I have very little money and no experience in the bedroom; other then you."

Edward looked surprised, then his expression quickly turned to numb. He then cupped my face in his hands and pressed my lips into a smoldering kiss. He then released my face to look at me.  
>"Bella, I have, and always will, love you. I will spend my entire life showing you how much I love you. As long as I am still breathing, you will have me until the day I die. Even after, I will search through every dimension there possibly is to find you so we can spend the rest of eternity together." He gave me one hard kiss, then pulled back and continued speaking. "You and Elizabeth are everything to me, Bella. And I will spend the rest of my life dedicated to you both. I have already missed so much time with her and with you and I will not miss anymore. I swear to you, I am here. I am here for good." He ended to vow by giving me another kiss.<p>

This kiss lasted for a while. So much so, Edward hands eventually migrated from my face to my hips. We were completely cluelees about where we were until Edward pressed me up against one of the cars parking lot and the alarm went off.

"EH-EH-EH", the alarm went off.

Edward and I were both surprised at first then burst out into hysterical laughter then quickly ran to the car. Once we were both seated in the car, he took my hand and held it close to him.

"Tell me sweetheart, where do you want me to take you?" He asked in a low whisper.

I didn't even have to think about where I wanted to be right now.

"Just take me home, Edward. Take me back to the apartment, take me into the bedroom and make love to me. Please, Edward, I really want this" I asked him. I knew I was ready for this. After hearing everything Edward just said, there was no doubt in my mind, it was time. And I was more than ready.

"Are you sure, Bella?" He asked me. I nodded.

He kissed the hand he was still holding, then placed it back in my lap, and started the car.

~MOL~

As we pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building, I could tell that we were both antsy with anticipation. We quickly made our way up the stairs. It was really hard to get the key to open my door, since Edward had me pressed up against it while running his hands up and down my sides, while basically biting at my neck.

"Open the door. Open the door, baby" He kept whispering in my ear, while licking the shell of my ear.

"I'm trying, Edward. But, you're making it so damn…oh…." I moaned as he lightly bit the lobe of my ear. I was losing my control.

"So damn hard" I finished. He finally let me go, long enough to grab my key and let us into the apartment.

Once we were finally in, Edward immediately grabbed onto me and held me tightly and kissed me. We continued kissing and groping each other for a while against the front door. We had been here before, and although I enjoyed it, I was ready for something new.

"Edward…" I moaned as his attention was temporarily drawn on my neck."…Bedroom, Edward."

He then picked me up bridal style, and carried me into my bedroom. Once we were inside, he set me down on the floor and I turned to face him.

I was suddenly aware of what we were doing. I was about to have sex. I was about to have sex for the second time in my life, with the man who I haven't slept with in over three years; who was also the father of my child.

I looked up at Edward and I could see the moonlight casting a light through the window and onto his face. He looked so beautiful, like the Greek God I had always know him to be. I gently cupped my hand to the side of his face, feeling his smooth, angelic skin against my skin, trying to capture his beauty in my hands for just one brief moment.

I saw his face relax and tense up at the same time, as if he were in complete pleasure. He then placed his hand on mine, which was still on his face, and kissed the palm of my hand. He then swiftly took my arm and pulled it with a sudden jerk, pulling my body close to him, a kissing me again.

He wrapped his arm around, and I him. It felt as if we were hugging and kissing, which made it that more intimate.

All at once, Edward pulled away from me then spun me around, so my back was against my front, then placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella" He whispered in my ear before he kissed my shoulder.

I nodded, unable to trust my voice at the moment.

I then felt my Edward hands begin to unzip my dress, leaving sweet kisses on my back it his wake. Once the dress was unzipped, Edward pushed the shoulders of the gown down, causing the dress to fall of me all together.

"Bella, can you please get on the bed, on your hands and knees, for me please" He requested after I had stepped out of the dress and I did as he asked.

When I was on the bed, I felt come up behind me. He placed his hands on my arms then ran then up towards my back. He stopped at my bra, unhooking it, and then continuing his hands down my body. He stopped again at the rim of my panties. He squeezed both of my ass cheeks, which caused me to shiver and Edward to moan. He hooked his finger around the edge of my underwear, after playing grab ass for a good while, and then pushed them down my legs.

After my underwear was discarded from my body and to another place in the room, Edward began kissing my bottom, as well as giving very light smacks and lustful licks too. This was going to be the death of me, simply by giving foreplay to me. At least I would die a happy, horny woman. Not a bad way to go, though.

A little while later, Edward told me to take off my bra, which was still lying unhooked on my body, then to lie on my back. When I flipped over on my back, I recalled the stretch marks on my stomach I got when I was pregnant and I quickly covered my stomach with my arm. Not ready for Edward to see the ugliness that has become of me since he last saw me undressed.

Edward preoccupied himself by kissing each of my toes, to notice my shyness. He then moved past my toes, up my foot and towards my legs. When he reached the inside of my thigh, he realized my arm over my stomach. He tried moving it, but I held my grip and wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked looking down at me, trying again to move my arm.

"Please Edward, don't" I pleaded

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to see" I told him, not being able to look him in the eye.

"See what, Bella? What's wrong?"

"I'm ugly" I said to him.

"What? That's not possibly, baby" He said. "Please, just let me see you?" Grabbing my arm again.

"No" I told him as I pulled away from his grasp.

He finally grabbed my face, and forced me to look at him.

"Please, Bella, for me?" He asked, his emerald, green eyes staring right at me.

I groaned. Why did he have to say that? He knows I can't resist him when he says that, when he gives me that look.

So I give in; I shut my eyes and slowly take my arm off my stomach. Reveling to him, the pregnancy scars.

Edward is silent for a few minutes then I hear small laugh from him.

_Oh Great_. I think. _Just what I need, is him laughing at me.  
><em>

I opened one of my eyes and looked at him, to see Edward with a huge grin on his face. I groaned again, then covered my eyes with my arm, then tried to turn away from him.

"Bella, is that it?" He asked

I turned towards him a little, looking confused.

"What?"

"Bella…_this_ is what you were afraid to shoe me? Your stretch marks?" He asked me, as turned my body completely towards him

"Well…yeah" I said. "I mean, look at them. There huge and red and ugly. I hate them"

Edward gave me a gentle smile.

"Bella, these marks…" He said, running his hands against the marks. "Are not ugly, they are not disgusting. They symbolize you carrying our child. It was her home for nine months, as she grew into this beautiful little girl." He started nuzzling my stomach and giving kisses to each, individual mark.

"These marks are so sexy to me because they are just proof, that our daughter was inside you. She grew in there. That is the sexiest thing ever. And I can hopefully one day soon be able to see your stomach grow with our next child".

My mind froze for a moment. Edward had taken me completely by surprise. We had only been going out for a little of two months and he was already talking about more children.

"Not too soon, Edward" I warned him. I wanted another child, just not yet.

"Not until you're ready" He told me.

He then continued kissing his way up my belly. He stopped at my breast, and started kissing them, as well as sucking my nipples. I moaned the entire time in pure ecstasy, the feelings he gave me when we were like this…there are no words. Once he was done giving attention to each of my breast, he made his way up my neck then kissed my lips.

"I love you, Edward" I told him when the kisses ended

"I love _you, _Bella" He replied.

We then resumed our kissing session. We relieved Edward of his shirt and tie, as well as the rest of his clothing. We had just gotten his boxers off when he gave me a concerned look.

"Wait. Do we need protection?" He asked me.

I smiled at him. It was cute that he was concerned.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. After I had Elizabeth, I was having problems with my period, so I went on the pill. And I'm clean" I told him.

"Good me too." He said.

We looked at each other for a long time. We kissed each other one more time and that's when Edward put himself in me.

I gasped in shock for a quick second, it was an unfamiliar feeling. I mean, I haven't done this in almost three years.

He started out slow, trying to keep a steady rhythm for my sake. It was a wonderful feeling, it was better than I remembered it. He was so sweet, loving and caring. I was one of the most intense moments of my life.

I started feeling myself getting worked up. I wanted more, and I was becoming more verbal.

"Edward…" I moaned as his lips were preoccupied on my collarbone. "Ohh…harder, Edward. More give me more" I asked from him.

"You want more, baby?" He rhetorically asked me. "I'll give you more."

His thrust then became deeper, and harder, I swear I was about to explode from the hotness and pleasure radiating through my body.

"Yes…Edward. Oh My God, Yes!" I called out.

Edward then started making his thrust deeper and rougher, so much so that he was actual shaking the bed and hitting the wall.

Thank God I my closes neighbor was three doors down.

His sudden urgency and energy was fueling the fire that was ignited in the bottom of my tummy. And I felt like I couldn't hold out much longer.

And apparently neither could Edward.

"Bella, oh baby, I'm about to lose it. Please tell me you close" He begged me

"Yes, honey. Oh Yeah, I'm so close. I'm almost there" I told him

"Let's fall together, Bella" He told me.

He then sped up his thrust and within seconds we were both falling over the edge together.  
>I through my head back and my eyes simultaneously rolled into the back of my head as I called out Edward's name. He did the same, and then once he was calmed he collapsed onto me.<p>

It didn't take us that long to get our energy back. After about two more rounds we were completely worn out. I lied on my side, facing away from Edward, as he wrapped his arms around me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. He continued this until, I finally fell asleep.

~MOL~

I woke up the next morning with the feeling of soft kisses being placed on my back and up my shoulders and neck.

"Good morning, beautiful" Edward's angelic voice greeted me when he was sure I was awake.

"Morning" I whispered as I stretch my arms

My muscles were aching from last night's activities, but I was feeling really good and really happy.

"Are you sore, Bella?" He asked me as he played with the ends of my hair.

"Just a little, but I'm okay" I assured him

"Does that mean you're up for some morning love?" He asked, hearing the smirk in his voice.

"Abso-fucking-lutley" I answered him, not even having to think.

We were playing with each other's hands and arms. Edward was starting to suck and bite on my neck when my phone started ringing all of a sudden.

I was reaching for it when Edward's hand grabbed mine and tried to pull me in the opposite direction of the bed.

"Edward, I have to get the phone" I said, trying to get away from him.

"No you don't, Bella. Just let it ring. Call back whose ever calling, later" He advised me, kissing on my shoulder.

As tempting as that sounded, I knew I couldn't do it.

"No I can't, Edward. It's probably Alice" I told him, as I finally got hold of my phone and answered it.

"Hello" I greeted

"Hey Bells" My chippery, morning bird, best friend replied back.

"Hey Alice" I emphasized the name to inform Edward of who it was.

"How was last night?" She asked

"It was okay, kind of dull. We ended up leaving a little sooner then we planned…YIEEP" I said then suddenly gave a small squall when I felt Edward's hand grip my ass.

I turned to give him a dirty look and was meet with a lustful one from him; which only made me more annoyed. How dare he try to cop a field while I was on the phone with my best friend…HIS SISTER!

"You okay, Bella?" Alice asked me and my attention went back to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Alice. I just got a cold chill is all" I reassured her.

A few seconds later, I felt Edward's fingers lightly run up and down my legs. I kept trying to get him to stop, but that only splurged him on and he started tickling my sides and I started laughing.

"Are you sure, you're okay Bella?" Alice asked me again

"I'm….f-fine…Alice" I tried sounding normal while fighting off Edward's tickle attack.

Edward then gave me sinister grin, and then dove under the sheets. And that's when I became concerned.

I tried focusing on mine and Alice's conversation, I swear I did. But, it's really difficult to pay attention to a phone call when your boyfriend is gnawing at your ass, licking your thighs and grazing your slit with his fingers. And all you want to do is moan out like a crazy person.

I caught most of what Alice was saying though. Elizabeth was fine. She had fallen asleep around, nine-thirty and was still asleep. She spent the evening baking chocolate chip cookies with Alice and watching a Disney movie with Uncle Jasper. They had a small pillow fight, until little Elizabeth tired herself out and fell asleep. I was happy to hear my daughter had had a fun evening.

Without warning, I felt Edward push his finger deep inside me, while his thumb played with my clit. I had to hang up on Alice, like now!

"Listen, Alice. I'm…really….sorry, but I have to…get going…. So, I'll see you…. in a few hours. Okay?" I asked, trying to maintain my composure while Edward finger fucked me.

"Oh sure, Bella. No problem." She told me "Just make sure when you're done ridding my brother, you remember to pick up your daughter" She quickly said then hung up.

I was suddenly mortified. Alice knew what was going on. I was so embarrassed; I think my blush went all the way down to my toes.

Edward noticed then halted his movements.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked, sounding concerned.

I told him what his sister had said, right before she hung up. He just through his head back and laughed.

"That's Alice." He just said

"Ughh, I feel so shameful" I covered my eyes.

"There's no reason to be." Edward told me. "We are both consenting adults. We both love each other very much and we decided to show each other that love. There is nothing wrong with that"

"But" I tried to say, before Edward placed his finder over my lips to silence me.

"No 'buts', Bella. The only 'but' I want to see is yours"

He then gave me a cheesy wink then a quick kiss on my lips when he saw that the comment bugged me.

"Oh come on Bella. Alice even toward you to finish riding me. Why don't you at least start on it?" He said, grabbling me a flipping me on my back as we continued our morning pleasure, then fell back asleep shortly after.

I woke up about five minutes past ten. We weren't scheduled to pick up Elizabeth until two o'clock, so I decided to make Edward and myself some breakfast. I grabbed the shirt Edward wore the night before from the ground and threw it on then headed towards the kitchen.  
>I was starving and I was pretty sure Edward was as well. So I figured we needed a breakfast that would get our strength back from last night and this morning. I chose bacon, French toast and scrambled eggs. I had just finished the eggs, the bacon was in the oven and I had just laid the bread on the grill when I heard someone knock on my front door. I wasn't concerned about what I was wearing, and just ran to the door, before whoever it was woke Edward up.<p>

I swiftly swung the door open, and suddenly the bright smile on my face disappeared when seeing who was standing at my front door.

"Sam?" I asked, surprised

"Hey Bella" He said, smiling a bit

"Who's at the door baby?" I heard Edward's voice call from the next room.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I the queen of cliff hangers or what? I'm really sorry about not updating as often as I should. I feel really bad about it, but hopefully this chapter makes up for that a bit. I am nearing the end of this story and planning on focusing my other two stories. I hope you all liked this story though. Don't forget to Read and Review.<br>Till next time ;)**


	25. Chapter 25: Close One Door, Open Another

**Hi Guys! Sorry about not updating as often. I know this is really irritating to a lot of you, but I just want you to thank all those who have stuck by me and stuck with this story as long as they did. Anyway, when we last left the Bella and Edward, they had just consummated their relationship, and as Bella was cooking them breakfast, the morning after, she got a surprise visit from Sam. Let's see how she handles it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25- Opening One Door and Opening Another<strong>

I had just spent one of the best nights of my entire life in the arms of the man I have loved since I was sixteen. And just when I thought we could have a nice, romantic, breakfast in bed before we had to pick up Elizabeth; my "ex-boyfriend", the man who not only lied to me, but who was using me to cheat on his fiancée, who fighting for our country in Afghanistan.

_Can I __**ever**__ catch a break?!_

"Bella, who's at the door?" I hear Edward call from the bedroom once more.

I quickly shook my head, bringing myself out of my frozen state.

"It's just my neighbor, Edward" I lied to him. "She just once to talk real quick. I'll be right back"

I quickly walked outside, keeping the door cracked; remembering Edward had locked it last night. I then turned towards Sam, my face as cold as stone, with anger radiating from my eyes.

"Okay, Sam. You have about ten seconds to explain, what the fuck you're doing here before I call for Edward" I whispered, but with a stern voice; to make sure Edward didn't hear us.

Sam was silent for just a few moments, looking down at the ground.

"Bella…" He finally said. "I know I hurt you"

"HURT ME!?" I half yelled, half whispered

"Sam, for the six weeks we were together, you **lied** to me. You have a fiancée, who was overseas, fighting for our country and you over here having a fling with some woman you met at a bar".

"Had" Sam practically sighed out that it was hard to hear him  
>"What?" I asked him, not fully understanding his statement<p>

"I _**had**_ a fiancée" He told me.

"Can't say I'm surprised" I told him, not feeling the least bit guilty.

"What? Emily finally realize what douchebag, asshole she was about to marry?"

I can see that the question had hurt Sam, by the way he winced back, but I wasn't sorry for saying it.

_I call 'em like I see 'em._

"No" Sam corrected to me. "_I _brokeup with _her_" He told me.

I felt stunned.

"Why?" I asked, feeling suddenly interested

Sam fell quiet again, I could see him battling with himself. Trying to decide whether to answer me or not.

"I….I re-realized that….that I….well I…" Sam was stuttering

"Oh please Sam, just spit it out" I final said, getting frustrated.

He then, for the first time, looked up at me, determination in his eyes.

"I ended things with Emily because I realized that…I don't love her, Bella. It's you" He said

I suddenly wished I hadn't asked and then it was me who was mute.

"Sam…" I sighed, when I finally found my voice again.

"Listen to me Bella" He suddenly said, moving closer to me; disregarding personal space and frightening me in the process.

"I know what I've done to you. And I know I have no right asking anything from you, but I am. I am asking for a second chance. I know when we met; I wasn't in the best situations. But I swear to you, since the moment I saw in the bar that night, everything has been true. All that time we spent together, that was the** real** me. I have never felt like I could be myself until I met you. You brought out the best in me. And I don't want to lose that, Bella. I _**need**_ you in my life. Please, give me a second chance, Bella, please?"

I was in complete and utter shock through Sam's whole speech. I could hardly believe my ears. I was feeling so much anger and frustration at this point, I could barely see straight, but I decided to try and remain calm, so I took a deep breath before answering.

"Sam, I'm with Edward now" I tried to explain to him before he cut me off.

"So? Screw Edward" He exclaimed, raising his voice and quickly grabbing my hand.

"Bella, I can give you everything you need. I can be your lover, your confidant, your friend, I can even be a father to Elizabeth"

_**That**_ got me seeing red and just as I was about to smack that smug look right off Sam's face he was pushed to the ground by a huge figure.

It was until the figure started throwing fists on Sam that I concluded that the figure was Edward. With that, I ran over to Edward and before he was about to throw another swing I grabbed his fist before it could land on Sam's face again.

"Edward, Stop! Enough" I yelled at him

Edward suddenly looked at me then towards Sam. I looked over myself and what I saw surprised me. Sam, lying on the floor. His nose bleeding, blood out of the corner of his mouth and both eyes bruised.

Edward could see the damage he had done, and quickly got up off Sam. He wrapped his arm around me then looked directly at him.

"Don't you_** ever **_come near _my _Bella or _our _daughter again. I'm not afraid of going to prison for putting your ass in the hospital!" Edward threatened.

He then took us both inside the apartment, leaving Sam to lick his wounds in the hallway.  
>Once we were both safety in the house Edward checked to make sure the door was double locked, then turned his attention towards me.<p>

"Are you alright, Baby? Did he hurt you?" He asked me, his hands cupping my face and doing a quick scan of my body to check for any signs of harm.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I tell him. "Are you alright?" I asked backed.

I grabbed his hand and saw that the knuckles were bruised and bleeding. I was sad that my man was hurt, but there was that little, teenage girl inside of me who was feeling a little cocky that my boyfriend beat up a guy for me.

_I mean it's every woman's fantasy. _

I softly kissed his injured hand. Then looked up at him.

"I smelt something burning, and I ran out to the kitchen. That's when I heard you guys talking and when Sam talked about being a father to Elizabeth….I don't know…I just saw red" he was explaining.

That's when my senses started catching up with me and I could smell our burning breakfast on the stove.

"It's okay baby, I'm just glad you're okay. Let's just go take care of your hand" I said as I guided him into the kitchen where we iced down Edward's hand with a bag of frozen peas.

Sadly, are romantic, breakfast in bed , was reduced to a simple bowl of cereal at the kitchen counter. But, luckily we were able to rekindle last night in the shower. With an hour long session full of kissing, groping, and two rounds of love making, we didn't even notice that the water had turned cold until we nothing but a pile of flobby limbs on the bathtub floor.

Once we were dressed and the burnt breakfast was scraped from the pans and cleaned, we went to pick up our little girl.

We arrived at Alice's and Jaspers and were met with quite a sight.

As we walked into the kitchen we saw Elizabeth wearing one of Alice's old night shirts from high school and she was almost covered, from head to toe in finger paint.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She cheered as she jumped from her chair and quickly ran to us.

"Woo….Woo…Woo…Elizabeth" Edward cautioned her, trying to get her to slow down.  
>"Let's get you cleaned up before you give us a hug"<p>

"Come with mommy" I said I walked Elizabeth to the downstairs bathroom to clean herself up.

Later, when Elizabeth was cleaned up and paint free, she gave a goodbye kiss and hug to her uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. We thanked them and took are daughter to the car. We stopped and had a nice lunch at Red Robin. Elizabeth smiled and giggled as the giant red bird teased and played with her. We took a family photo with the bird, since there were absolutely no photos of the three of us. We decided to make it a family day so after lunch we took Elizabeth to the pet store and let her play around with the puppies. Next we took her to the toy store, where she played with every toy available to play with until she grew bored of them. We let her pick out one toy to buy then took her home. I made a nice family dinner, with French's Crunchy Onion Chicken, Baked Mac n' Cheese, and some fresh peas. Once dinner was over we decided to unwind with a bowl of popcorn and one of Elizabeth's favorite Disney movies, "Tangled". She ended falling asleep before Rapunzel even saw the lanterns. Edward wanted to be the one to her down, so I let him.

When he came back he sat on the couch with me, wrapped his arm around my waist and he swiftly pulled me on top of him as we both lazily laid on the couch, just enjoying the quiet.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked

"Okay" I answered

"Well, whenever I go into Elizabeth's room, I see this…photo collage of pictures of me. What's that about?" He asked me.

I lifted my head so he could see me better

"Well, when Elizabeth was about a year and a half she started saying 'where daddy, where daddy', and I had a box of photos that I saved from when we were together so for her second birthday I made them into a photo collage. Elizabeth was completely thrilled" I told him.

Edward suddenly grew quiet and his face went numb. For a good minute Edward was completely non-responsive.

"Edward?" I asked. "What is it?"

"It just hurts a little." He answered

"What hurts? Your hand? Is it still bothering you?" I questioned, grabbing his hand to do a quick examination.

"No, not that" He said taking his hand from my grasp. "It hurts that my daughter knew about me and had photos of me, when I didn't even know she existed" He confessed.  
>I could see the pain in his eyes. I know how much I had hurt him by keeping her from him all this time. I thought he had moved on from this, but I guess not.<p>

"Edward…." I tried to start saying, but I don't know what to say that I haven't already said a hundred times. "Edward, I never meant to hurt you, I hope you know. I honestly thought I was doing the best thing, for everyone" I tried explaining

He looks at me, and his face automatically went from stone and emotionless, to his sexy crooked smile, that always made me go weak in the knees.

"Bella, I'll never understand why you made the choices you did. I'll never understand how you thought keeping _my_ daughter from me, benefited anybody. But, I don't doubt that you had good intentions. I do believe that you thought you were doing the right thing." He told me

"I can't change what's already happened, Edward. I can't give you back the time you had lost getting to know Elizabeth and I'm sorry. All I can do now is try to make it up to everyday, and make sure you don't miss out on any more time with your daughter then you already have." I said grasping his hand in mine.

"I know baby" He told me as he pressed his lips to my head.

We sat there on the couch for a little while longer. My head rested perfectly on Edward's chest, as I listened to the steady rhythm of his heart as he traced lazy circles on my back. By 11:45 we were both ready for bed.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him as I got off the couch.

"Actually, I hoping I could stay here tonight, with you, if you don't mind?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Are you sure? Don't you have to go visit your parents tomorrow" I said.

"I don't care" He said. "I don't want to leave my girls tonight" He explained wrapping his arms around me.

"Alright then." I agreed as I took his non-injured hand and took him towards the back in the bedroom.

Edward stripped down to his boxers, while I choice a loose fitting tank top and my underwear. When we were both ready for bed, we cuddled closely together, giving each other a passionate kiss good night, a quiet I love you then fell into a deep sleep for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this story. As a treat for all those who still follow this story, I am going to give you a second chapter, IMMEDIATLEY! Don't forget to read the next chapter. But, don't forget to Read and Review. <strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Valentine's Day

**Hope you guys like the second chapter. This one will be a lot more...Fun, I guess us the word I'm looking for. Enjoy**

******Chapter 26- Valentine's Day**

**Three Months Later**

In the past months since Sam's unwelcomed visit, a lot has changed in mine and Edward's relationship. After spending the holidays at Esme and Carlisle's home with everyone, including my dad and Sue, Edward and I spent almost every moment together. On the weekdays, Edward would spend the nights with us. Then Elizabeth and I would spend the weekends at Edwards place. By the beginning of February there was just as much of Edward's things at my house as there were mine and Elizabeth's things at Edward's house. It felt great being able to share a bed with Edward again; being able to feel the warmth of his body next to me, seeing his chest expand then deflate with his breathing. We hadn't actually lain in bed together since the night we created Elizabeth, which doesn't really count because as soon as I heard Esme's car pull up I grabbed my clothes, got dressed and hauled ass out of there as fast as possible.

I was relived both me and Edward had time off of school; it gave us more time to do things as a family. Shortly after the New Year we decided to take our mini-vacation to Seattle for the week, Elizabeth was so excited. We took her to the Seattle Children's Museum, the Seattle Aquarium, and the Space Needle and to almost every single toy store in the damn city. It seemed she was having the time of her life, I don't think I've ever seen her smile so much in one week. She ended up coming home with a suitcase full of souvenir, some were for everyone else, and the rest were for Elizabeth.

Edward and I enjoyed ourselves as well. It was so romantic, seeing the all the lights in Seattle at night as the snow gentle fell from the sky. It was very hard not to give into temptation throughout the entire trip. We had been intimate since the night of the benefit, and it had become sort of a new addiction for us. I don't think there a single day that past when Edward and I didn't express our love to each other. So it was very hard week, not wanting to ravish each other, but of course we knew we had to.

I mean, we had Elizabeth with us.

But thankful we would be able to make up for that this weekend. Edward decided that Valentine's Day weekend would be the perfect to time to take our trip away, just the two of us. He already booked a reservation at the "Marigold Bed and Breakfast", and we were already packed and ready to go. Elizabeth was looking forward to this weekend too; she was so excited to visit "Nani Essie" and "Popa Car-isle", since she never really got to spend the night with them. So Friday afternoon we dropped off Elizabeth at Edward's parent's house before we drove down to make our 5:30 reservation at the Bed and Breakfast.

When we arrived, we were met by a sweet, little old lady who greeted us and welcomed us to the inn.

Our first night at the "Marigold" we decided to take it easy and just lie in each other's arms all night. The following day we were up bright and early to take advantage of the complimentary breakfast, after Edward and I decided to do a little exploring. There was a den that was filled with books and a nice little green house that was growing beautiful roses, daisies and chrysanthemums. Edward was able to sweet talk the little old lady into giving him a small bouquet of each flower, so he could give them to me. Once the flowers were safely in our room, we made our way outside. Overnight the snow had covered the entire ground and there was more coming. We decided to make snowmen, have snowball fights and make snow angels. When we burnt out most of our energy we decided to rest underneath a gazebo. We sat close to each other nuzzling our noses and giving each other Eskimo kisses. Edward gave me a sinister-like grin and moved his eyes up on the roof, to point out mistletoe that someone obviously forgot to take down. He then looked back at me with a cocky wink.

"But it's not Christmas" I tell Edward

"Does it matter?" He asked me, leaning in closer.

"Not at all" meeting him half way, causing our lips to touch.

I don't know how long we sat there, consumed in one another and basically swallowing watch other's face, but frankly I didn't care. I felt like the time stood still here, and it was just me and Edward here and nothing else existed.

When we finally came up for air, we realized how cold it was and we went inside for some nice, hot coffee. We decided to sit down in the small dinning to enjoy our coffee. As we sat there, trying to bring up our body heat, the owner joined us, with a plate of cookies, along with her husband.

We ended up having a really good conversation. Their names were Mary, which is where the name of the Bed and Breakfast came from, and Jean McGee. They had been married for almost fifty years, have five children, thirteen grandchild and two great-grandchildren. They had been running the Bed and Breakfast for almost 30 years, ever since their youngest child went off to college. They were seriously the sweetest, nicest people we had ever met.

After telling Mary and Jean a little about us, they looked at us with such…amazement.

"You two seem so in sync with one another. How long have you been together?" Mary asked us.

That was a loaded question

Edward chose to be the one two answer.

"Well, technically since our junior year of High School, so seven years. But, we've together for roughly six months or so" He told them honestly

They both seemed confused by this answer, so I decided to shed the light. I ended up telling them the whole story. About the pregnancy, running away, lying to Edward, living in Florida, Sam, Tanya…everything.

I ended up telling the entire story with my eyes never leaving my cup; to ashamed to see what kind of judgment they would pass on me. When I finished, I reluctantly forced my eyes to face them. But their expression was not what I expected.

They were smiling, and then laughing.

I was confused, and somewhat hurt. Was my life that hilarious and embarrassing that it was actually laughable?

Jean could see what their laughing was doing to me and quickly seized it.

"I'm sorry dear" Jean apologized. "We're not laughing at you, honestly" He said

"Absolutely not" Mary cut in. "We're laughing because we've been there before"

Edward and I looked at each other in shock.

"Well, not completely" Jean corrected

"No. But, we've been in similar situation before" Mary added. She took a quick sip from her coffee before she continued the story

"You see, Jean and I met my sophomore year of college and his junior year. From the very beginning we knew how we felt about each other. We were together all the time, never being apart for more than a few hours. All of our friends knew that if you found one of us, you could always find the other. I don't know how I knew. I just knew that from the moment I met this man I never wanted to be away from him" Mary said, as she grasped Jeans hand placed a kiss upon his cheek.

"By his senior year we had already planned on getting married and moving into one of the campus' family housing apartments" She continued, "But then…" She then grew quiet and I could see the next part was painful for her to talk about. Jean wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her tight.

"But then the Vietnam War hit" Jean jumped in "And I was deployed about two weeks later"

"And I promised Mary that as soon as I came back, I would marry her and we would live the life we were meant to live."

They were both quiet for a moment before Mary regained her voice.

"I didn't know it at the time, but I was already pregnant with our son" She told us. "I was both excited and upset. Jean and I always talked about having children, but not for a long time. I chose not to tell Jean about the baby at all, I didn't want him to lose his focus while he was over there. Plus, I kind of wanted to surprise him when he came home" Mary giggled

"But, then something unexpected happened" Jean added "For some reason all the letters I had sent Mary never reached her and all the letters she sent me, never got to me as well"

"I thought something had happened to him or he completely forgot about me" Mary told us.

"Turns out, Mary's father had taken all the letters from each other and hid them from Mary. He said he didn't want his daughter falling more in love with man who was pretty much dead anyway. We didn't realize what he had done until much later" Jean said

"Anyway, during that time I had the baby, I named him Matthew Jean Green, I finished my college degree and got a steady job at a local insurance company. When Matthew was four I started dating a man I met from work. He was an amazing man and he was so great Matthew" Mary explained

I could see how hearing all of this was upsetting towards Jean, but Mary continued.

"After dating for about four months he proposed to me and I said yes. I would like to say that I was happy, and I was, for the most part. But, looking back, I can say that there was always a part of me that thought it was a bad idea to marry him. We ended up running into Jean, at a local bar one night when we celebrating with friends"

"When I found him, he was slouched over the bar, smelling of booze and a complete mess" She described to us.

"Not my finest moment in life" Jean explained

"I finally got up the nerve to actually talk to him. And he was absolutely drunk and high of his ass" Mary said, smiling a little.

"I was completely surprised to see her there, even more surprised to see she had a fiancée."

"I decided to just leave my number with him. Telling him to call me when he sobered up because we needed to talk"

"That was the last night I had ever touched a drop of alcohol or drugs again"

"A couple of weeks later he called me and said that he was finally sober and really wanted to have that talk. We met up and I told him about Matthew." She explained.

"At first he responded the way I expected him to. He was angry, hurt and heartbroken."

Sounds familiar I thought to myself

"When he finally calmed down, he told me that he wanted to meet his son and be a part of his life" Mary said as she looked up over our heads, to a framed photo of a young boy in blue jean overalls, who I assume is Matthew.

"I wasn't willing to have Jean take Matthew by himself so we set up visits. It was working out great, and I found that as Jean was learning more about Matthew, we were learning more about each other. About the time we spent apart. At first we tried to fight the feelings we had for each other, because of me being engaged. But somewhere along the line, we realized couldn't hide it anymore. There was too much love, too much history between us that not even having a fiancée could change that" Mary said as Jean kissed her on her forehead

"I broke off the engagement. And within seven months Jean and I got married and a year later we had our twins, Samantha and Victoria" Mary finished.

For a while Edward and I were both on shock by how alike our lives to each other. It seemed as though history repeated itself. Part of me hoped it did because there is nothing I would love more then to be with Edward for the rest of my life.

We looked back at back at Mary and Jean, who were staring lovingly at each other.

"Is there any advice you guys can give me and Bella?" Edward asked them

They looked back at us and Mary smiled dearly.

"If there any advice we can give you two. It's never to let each other go" Mary advice. "You guys have been through a lot and you were still able to find your way back to one another."

"Never take what you two for granted" Jean added. "I know it's easy to get swept up in the moment and believe what you have will last forever. But, that only happens if you take the time to work on the relationship and the issues that will arrive. You will always have your disagreements and if you don't take the time to talk about they could become huge issues in your relationship" He continued.

We thanked them for their advice and stories, we continued talk until it was time for them to prepare dinner. We volunteered to help them and the graciously accepted. Once the dinner was served to the other guest and the dishes were washed we bid Mary and Jean a goodnight and headed to our room for the night.

"I really liked Mary and Jean" I told Edward as I slipped out of my clothes to get ready for bed.

"So did I, baby" He called from the bathroom.

I hurried to put on my black, lace, see-through nighty; part of my Valentine's Day present to him. I rushed to do a quick brush of my hair, a splash of perfume, before I snuck up on Edward.

"Are you ready for bed, baby?" I asked seductively

Edward looked in my direction and eyes all but fell out of his head. I smiled smugly.

"You like?" I asked him

He didn't respond. He just grabbed me and carried me to the bed, bridal style, before plopping me on the bed before ravishing me.

That night, we made love; slow, long, passionate love. We paid attention to every line, every curve, and every freckle, of each other. I don't think there was a part of my body that Edward hadn't kissed, licked or sucked. It was beautiful, it was incredible. It was….magical.

~*MOL*~

The next day was Valentine's Day, and Edward, apparently, had a big day planned for us. After we had our complimentary breakfast, which we shared with Mary and Jean, we drove to a small, little town, smaller then Forks (and that's saying a lot), that was just a few miles away from the inn.

When we got there, Edward showed me this great classical book store, which sold all of my favorite novels.

"Pick any books you want" Edward told me. "As many as you want"

"Really?" I ask, very excited

"Absolutely baby" He told me, wrapping me in arms. "I want you to have everything little heart desires"

On that, I quickly searched through every isle of books they had. I ended up getting "Wuthering Heights", "Jane Eyre", "Pride and Prejudice" and "Weekend in Paris".

As we got to the checkout counter, Edward said he "forgot" his wallet, and asked me if I could go out to the car and get it. However, as I was about to go back into the store and tell Edward I couldn't find it, and maybe he left it at "Marigolds", he came out carrying a bag, filled with my books.

"I guess you found it" I said, arms folded; feeling very suspicious.

"Yeah, it was my coat pocket the whole time. Who knew?" He said, not even trying to hide is smugness.

"Uh-Hu" I played along, not buying it for a split-second. I knew Edward sent me away to "find" his wallet because he didn't want me to see the price of the books, which shows just how expensive they were.

Following the bookstore, we went out to the local ice rink. We hadn't gone ice skating since we were thirteen so we spent most of the time falling on our asses, and making complete fools of ourselves. When our butts were sore enough, we decided to go to the concession stand for a quick lunch.

We then went back to the Bed and Breakfast, where Edward told me to dress nice and elegant. I was a little caught off guard, I didn't know exactly what this weekend was going to bring, so I didn't pack for anything sorted.

Edward could see my sudden concern.

"Here let me help" He assisted me.

He pulled out a long sleeved, magenta dress that touched the floor and a slit along the left calf. And then a set of black heels from another bag.

I looked at him, curious as to how he knew these things were here. He mimicked my reaction, as if it should be easy to solve.

Which it was.

"Alice?" I asked and he nodded

After I was finished getting dressed. I went to bathroom to prepare my hair and makeup. When I exited, I saw Edward in his outfit for the evening. It was a nice, white dress shirt, along with a black jacket and dress pants.

When we dressed and ready to go, we made our back to town. Edward surprised me by taking me to a dancing hall. He knew I wouldn't be caught dead dancing, so he had to trick me in order to do it.

Smart man.

"Please baby, please?" He begged me when I refused to set foot out of the car.

"Edward you know I have two left feet" I informed him.

"So? They can be on top of mine." He tried to bargain "Please, Bella? Throughout the entire time we've dated, both High School and now, we've never once danced. I wasn't even able to take you to your junior prom. Please let me do this?"

"Edward, I'm sorry. But there is absolutely no way I'm going to set foot on a dance floor and make a complete fool of myself. I'm sorry, but no amount of begging or groveling will make me change my mind" I said, standing my front.

Edward sat back in seat, for a while and didn't say anything.

"Well okay then, Bella. I mean this is the first Valentine's Day we've spent together in three years. And I thought this would be a great gift to give me, since you took away my chance to see our daughter being brought into the World. But's that's okay, I mean this is the last time well be able to get away, just the two of us, for…God knows how long. But, I love you and I want to make you happy, just like you love me and want to see me happy. Well, sometimes." He said, with foux sad eyes.

Crafty Son of a Bitch I thought

"Fine" I finally caved.

Edward gave a very sly grin that almost looked similar to the Grinch when he got the idea to steal Christmas.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" I asked him.

He shrugged lightly.

"Hey, you never said I couldn't guilt you"

He was right.

When we entered, they were playing salsa mix. Edward dragged me straight on the floor and grabbed my hand in his, wrapped his arm around my waist, set my feet on top of his, then swiftly danced us through the song.

After two hours of dancing and sweating we left and headed to a romantic French restaurant just a block way. Edward was able to get us a small table in the back over candle light. Edward said I could order anything I wanted, so I went with the Ratatouille while Edward had the Confit de canard. Once we finished our dinners we headed back to our room. Where I was met with a great surprise.

When I opened the door there were candles all over the room. There were roses all over the bed and a bottle of champagne lying in a tub of ice next to the bed along with plate of chocolate strawberries.

I was in complete "awe"

"How did you do this?" I asked him

He slowly wrapped his arms from behind me and kissed the side of my face.

"I told Jean I wanted to do something special for you today, so while you were in the bathroom getting ready for tonight, I made a quick call down stairs letting them know how long we would be gone" Edward explained.

He started kissing me again. But, his lips slowly started from my head down to my neck and across my collar bone. While his lips were busy, so were his hands. The started, wide finger, at thighs and gently moved up to my coat has he undid, the top two buttons. He then took his hand and hid it inside my coat, after which he slowly cupped my breast and played with it as he started toying with the nipple.

I was getting extremely turned on. I was ready to just let Edward toss me on the bed and have his way with me again. But I thought this was a perfect opportunity to surprise Edward with another one of my gifts. So I smoothly shook him off me.

"I'll be right back" I told him as I ran my hand against his chest. "Why don't you get comfortable and pour us some Champagne"

I lightly pressed my lips against his and grabbed my bag to take to the bathroom.

When I was finally in the bathroom I started feeling a little gun shy about putting on this raunchy outfit. It was a red, lace corset, as part of Valentine's Day, with matching stockings, thong, and suspenders with red pump heels.

I then undid the bun in my hair; it came out in loose waves. I finished my hair, and then reapplied my makeup, putting on a deep shade of red lipstick, to be used later on. I took out a bottle of perfume that I knew was Edward's favorite scent. I lightly put a dab behind the back of ears, the line of it in my cleavage.

I took one last look in the mirror, and I had to say, I looked pretty damn good. This gave me more confidence. I then reached into my bag, a grabbed out my Valentine's Day present. I was little nervous about giving this to Edward, but I thought he might like it.

Last week, on one of my days off, I took Elizabeth to the daycare and while Edward was at work, Alice took me to this sex store she knew of.

When I first walked in, I was a taken back. They had everything from naughty lingerie, to books, to toys, I mean…everything.

Alice first took me over to the lingerie section to help me pick out something.

"Alice" I said to her. "You do know your helping me pick out something lingerie so I can seduce and have sex with your brother, right?" I asked her.

"Don't remind me, Bella" I laughed so hard.

Once we had the outfit, Alice took me down another isle, a more…kinkier isle.

"Well aren't we a being a little bit, Anastasia Steele" Alice said as we were leaving the store.

"Who?" I had asked her and she just shook her head in dismay.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella…" Alice sighed "You might have had a baby, but you're still a total virgin"

I carried the box with my present inside in our room. Edward was lying on the bed with his arms over his head, in a relaxed position. The second his eyes were on me, they grew wide.

"What?" I ask nonchalantly "Do I have something on me?" pretending to check myself.

Edward swiftly got on his knees on the bed and crawled over to me.

"Come here" Edward said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed.

He started groping my body, and kissing and nipping at my neck. But I wanted to do this my way. So I moved out from under his hold then promptly straddled him.

"No, no, no baby" I told him "Not yet" I then placed a kiss on his cheek then neck, leaving red lipstick marks in their way.

"Now I need you to turn on your back" I told him and he obeyed.

Once I was straddled on him again, I went into my special box, which was at the bed, pulling out a bottle of massaging oil. I squirted a little in my hand then started massaging Edward shoulders and back.

This continued for a little bit over an hour. Me, continually rubbing and a reapplying oil on Edward's back; While he made groaning and moaning noise, mainly consisting of "Oh baby", and "Yeah", "Oh my God".

When my hands grew tired, I wiped the oil off my hands, than took a sip from one of the champagne glasses Edward had poured for us early.

"You're turn" Edward said as he flipped back over on his back, beckoning me to him.

"No, Edward" I told him. "That was another gift for you."

"So first, it's the black lingerie. Then, this red, kinky lingerie" He says, waving his hand up and down in front of me.

"And now the massage? Is there anything else I should be aware of?" He asked

"Actually…" I said slyly as I grabbed his present and hopped back on the bed.

"This is for you" Handing it to him

He looked at me curiously as he took it from me.

"Just open it"

He pulled off the bow then lifted off the lid. What was hidden inside, surprised made him speechless.

Inside the box was a black, silk blindfold, as set of handcuffs, a feather tickler, a black leather paddle and two set of restraints.

At first Edward was in shock and couldn't speak for a while, but he soon woke up.

"You…" He finally spoke "You want…you want me to but these on?" He asked me, sounding confused, pulling out the handcuffs and blindfold.

"NO!" I said, shocked. "No…"

I was apprehensive about telling him my real intentions. I had never brought it up to him, mostly because it never even crossed my mind. But, I did think it would be fun for us to try something new, especially for Valentine's Day. That's when Alice told me about the kinky sex store.

"I want you….I want you to use these…on me" I finally got out.

"BELLA?" Edward said, sounding like a question and surprised at the same time.

"Please, Edward? I thought it would be something fun for us. I thought you'd like it." Feeling a little defeated

"Are you sure you want to do this? I would never try to make you do anything you don't want to do." He told

I brought my face up to his and pressed me lips against his, putting all me strength and energy into it before abruptly pulling away.

"Absolutely" I said when my breathing evened out. "I trust you"

He smiled at me and with one final kiss from him; Edward slowly laid me back on the bed.

He first tied my feet to the ends of the bed, kissing each ankle after. Then he looped the handcuffs through the bars at the head of the bed, after he handcuffed each of my hands, preventing me from moving at all. He then got on top of me, we had this moment where we just looked at each other, just smiling and staring.

"I love you" he told me

"I love you too" I replied.

With that he covered me eyes with the blindfold. I felt his lips on my cheek and I could feel the weight of his body still on top of me.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, I heard Edward's voice.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He asks me.

"Anything you want. This is my present to you" I told him.

"You can take control of me. Do whatever you want."

After that I heard the sound of glass clinking together.

"Open your mouth" he ordered me, and I obeyed

I then felt Edward's lips against the top of mine before I tasted the cool, refreshing champagne enter my mouth.

"Edward" when I swallowed "Did you just spit champagne in my mouth"

"Yes, I did." He answered "Is there a problem with that?"

"No"

"No, what?"

I automatically knew what he wanted me to say.

"No, Sir"

"Good girl" Hearing the smile in his voice "Now, open your mouth again"

I did

"Bite down" he told me

I obeyed him and my mouth was met with the sweet taste of chocolate and the juicy, citrus taste of a strawberry.

"OH..." I moaned.

"Thank you" I said as I was chewing.

"Don't talk with your mouth opened" He ordered me

"Sorry" I said, then felt the light, yet strong, pat against my face

"I said, 'no talking with your mouth opened'" He repeated

When I was done chewing I felt some of the excess juice from the strawberry falling down my chin.

"I'll get that" He told me, then felt his tongue gliding against my jaw and face.

"Now I want you to take this strawberry in your mouth and suck on it until the chocolate is completely melted off"

I did as I was ordered and sucked on that strawberry, and let the flavor chocolate spread against my tongue. Once the last bit of chocolate had melted from the strawberry, Edward removed it from my mouth.

"Great job" He told me.

"Bella, I want you to stay still and don't speak until I say otherwise. If you do I will use the paddle. Understand?"

I didn't speak

"You can speak" He gave me permissioned

"I understand"

"Good"

I felt Edward glide his hand up my legs. I felt shivers on my skin, but I didn't move. I could feel his warm soft lips kiss both of hips as his hands unhook my suspenders, after which he hooker his fingers into my thong

"Lift up, Bella" He told

When I did he slowly pulled the underwear down my legs, which was only added to the moisture that was accumulating between them.

He dragged my thong until it hit the ends of my calves. All of sudden, I felt a cold liquid hit my center and I jumped in surprise. I then felt the sting of the leather paddle hit the side of my thigh.

"Told you not to move. Say you're sorry" He told me

"I'm sorry" I said

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I won't move again" I promised.

"You better not. Would you like to know what I just put on you? You may answer"

"Yes, please, sir"

"I squeezed the juice of the strawberry on you"

"Why?"

I then felt another bite of the paddle on my thigh

"You promised not to do that anymore"

Oops

"But, to answer your question, you will see why in a moment"

I then felt his lips at my ankles again. They slowly made their way up to my calves, then to my thighs. Edward paid special attention to my left thigh, which was still tender from his hits.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you baby. You know I have no desire to inflict any type of pain on you."

He finally kissed me where I wanted to be kissed the most. It was the hardest thing ever not to rith in ecstasy, to not meet his tongue each time. I knew I couldn't move or speak the entire time.

"You taste so sweet" He said when he came up for air. "And it's not from the strawberries. It's from you. It's your taste I love, that I crave. It is the sweetest and tangiest flavor that has ever been in my mouth" With that he went back down

He continued this until I finally came into his mouth.

"Thank you, baby"

He then kissed my mouth, then my neck, my collar bone, then at the tops of my breast.

This was only the beginning of what seemed to be an endless night of moans, screams, slaps, tickles and orgasms. Edward practically killed me with his mouth, his hands and his manhood. He used both the paddle and feather on me several times. Along with his hands, which he used to pull my hair and spank me as much as he wanted to. He took from every angle and position he could think of. From lying on top of me from behind, to lying side by side. But I couldn't complain.

I mean literally.

I wasn't allowed to speak at all during this. I couldn't even moan.

I think Edward way enjoying his dominate experience more than he was letting on. But I had to say I was enjoying it as well. I liked how he took control of me and ordered me around, I was even starting to like the feeling of the paddle smacking my skin. But was really turning me on was the fact that Edward was turned on, I was happy that I was making him happy and that he was enjoying himself. And I could tell he would definitely want to revisit this idea sometime soon. As would I.

I'm not saying I was ready for the whole flogger, whips, and ball gag thing, but I wasn't opposed to a light slapping and restraints.

Oh dear God, what has happened to me I thought

This seemed to go on all night, but when Edward had decided it was time to calm down and take of restraints and uncover my eyes I saw that it was only for a few hours.

As we laid there holding each other we drank the rest of the champagne from the bottle, and each other the chocolate strawberries.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Edward said after a long interrupted time of blissful silence "You're Valentine's Day present"

"You got me something" As he walked over to his suitcase, giving me a perfect show of his nice, firm, tight ass.

And what a nice view it was

He returned to bed with a small, blue, velvet box in hand. He then gave it to me.

"What is it?" I asked

"Open it and find out"

I lifted the lid and saw the most beautiful piece of jewelry

It was a white gold necklace and around it hung both Elizabeth's and Edward's birthstones. It was the most beautiful thing, I've ever seen.

"Here let me put it on you" He volunteered

I handed him the necklace then put my turned around. He wrapped the chain around my neck then snapped it into place. We both lay back down on the bed as we admired the beautiful present he gave. I held the jewels in my hands, and I swear I almost cried. I felt Edward's lips against my temple.

"Now you can keep us close to your heart, always" He whispered in my ears.

That sparked another round of love making, which lasted well into the break of dawn.

**Anyone need a moment for a cigarette or to change their panties? Just one more chapter, before the epilogue . I can't believe this is it. Well, I just everyone know what a pleasure it was to write this story and how much I appreciate all the positive feedback and all opinions of the stories. Although I did receive a few negatives, but you know what…? I JUST LET THAT MOTIVATE ME. As I always tell my kids "Let Your Haters Be Your Motivators". Oh, to answer any question you maybe wanting to ask; Yes, I have read "Fifty Shades of Grey" and yes, I am a HUGE fan. Don't forget to read and review. Till' next time ;) **


	27. Chapter 27: Moving On and Moving In

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I finally found the time to write. Now this is the last chapter before the epilogue. And these last two chapters may not be as long as the others but they sum up the story fairly well, I think, and I hope they satisfy you guys.  
>Here we go….<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27<span>- Moving On And Moving In

_**8 Weeks Later**_

**EPOV**

****I was just finishing up with my shift at the hospital and was heading to the locker room to shower and change before heading to Bella's apartment for dinner when I heard my name being called.

"Edward" the voice shouted

It was one of my classmates and good friends Demetri, jogging down the end of the hall to meet up with me.

"Hey Demetri, how's it going?" I asked

"It's going good. You heading out?" I nodded

"Cool, we can walk out together"

"Off to see your woman and child?" Demetri asked after I got out of the shower

"That's the plan"

"How are things going with two, by the way? I'm just curious"

"It's going good" I told him, as I pulled my "Dartmouth University" sweatshirt over my head.

And that was no lie. Things were going extremely well with me and Bella. After our weekend getaway at "Marigold's", I felt that that was a huge turning point in our relationship. I mean sure we were serious before, but I felt that after speaking about our past with the owners of the "Marigold", Jean and Mary, and them giving us their advice and sharing their story, I felt so much more confident in our relationship. I felt that no matter what life through at us, we would be able to stay strong and stay together. If they could go what they went through, and still find their way back to each other. Then so could Bella and me.

So after we came home from the Bed and Breakfast I started spending _a lot_ more time at Bella's. I honestly couldn't remember what my apartment looked like half the time because I was probably there maybe once every two weeks, and that was for a few hours to clean out my fridge and pack some more clothes for Bella's or to grab a toy that Elizabeth wanted from my home.

It felt weird saying that. "My home" because, quite frankly, it didn't feel like my home; Not anymore, anyway. My home was with my daughter, Elizabeth and with my love, Bella. As long as I had them, that was all the "Home" I needed.

After I was finished getting dressed, I said goodnight to Demetri and headed to my car. I arrived at the apartment at a quarter past six and say that Bella's car was in the parking lot, which was weird since she usually has a late class on Tuesday and has Angela pick Elizabeth up from the daycare.

I made my way upstairs to Bella's apartment, and I could already feel that something was wrong. I opened the door, and I immediately felt the dismal tone in the room. The whole apartment was dark; the only light that made the house visible was coming from the T.V in the living room.

"Bella" I hollered out, feeling all my senses suddenly heighten.

"Daddy" Elizabeth called out, as she got up from the floor in the living room, to meet me at entry way.

"Hey baby girl" I greeted as I picked her up.

"Momma sad"

"How do you know momma's sad?" I asked her, very curious.

"She pick'd me up, not antie Angie. And beford da other kids mommy's and daddy's came. She was cwying all da way home. Why momma sad, daddy?" She asked me.

And I wish I could give my baby an answer.

"I don't know, sweetie. But, why don't you go watch Dora and I'll go check on momma. Where is she?"

"In bedroom" Elizabeth answered

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I knocked again, still no answer. I finally decided to make matters into my own hands and opened the door. Only to find Bella passed out on her bed. I was careful not to wake her as I made my way to her bed, and turned on her bedside table lamp. When I finally had some vision into the room I was able to get a closer look at Bella, and what I saw was not good. Her eyes all ready and puffy. Her cheeks were stained with salt from what I'm sure were her tears from when she was crying. Her hair was a matted mess and she just looked exhausted.

It broke my heart to see my Bella like this. So I gently shook her shoulder to wake her.

"Bella, Baby?" I said.

It took a few moments but she finally started to wake up. When opened her eyes and showed me those big, brown doe eyes of hers, I could see the pain in them.

"Hey honey" I acknowledged

"Hi" she greeted back, giving me a weak smile

"Elizabeth told me, momma was sad. What's wrong, Bella?" I asked her.

And just like that, I saw the flood gates in her eyes begin to burst. But I could see she was trying to contain it.

"I just….I just got some v-very bad news today" She admitted

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Leaning over the bed to try to wrap my arm around her, but Bella quickly dismissed it.

"No, not right now. I have to go feed Elizabeth dinner." Hastily trying to get up from the bed, but I quickly took her arms in my hands and tried lying her back down.

"No, Bella" I said, "Don't worry about it. _I'll_ feed Elizabeth. _You_ just lie back down and rest"

She must have been really upset, because she didn't fight me like she usually would. She just laid her head against her pillow and closed her eyes. I think she was out before I even left the room.

After I left Bella's room I went back to the living room with Elizabeth to watch the ending of "Dora the Explorer" before calling for pizza for dinner. When dinner arrived, Elizabeth and I ate at the table, while Elizabeth told me every specific event of her day at daycare. Although I was listening, for the most part, my mind was still focused on Bella. After we finished eating and Elizabeth was occupied with playing with her toys I took Bella's dinner to her.

This time she was not asleep. She was just lying on her side, staring at the wall.

"Bella?" I said trying to get her attention

She turned to me, giving me another weak smile.

"I'm not really hungry"

_Now _I was worried. In the years I had known Bella, she _never _passed up bacon, mushroom pizza.

"Okay, Bella, now you're scaring me" As I came to her bedside "You don't want to eat, and you've been crying. What is it Bella? Whatever it is, we'll deal with it. But I can't help you, unless I know what it is. Please talk to me baby. What's the bad news?"

I sat there, on the side of the bed, for I'm not sure how long before she finally spoke.

"Eric pulled me into his office today" She began

"Did you get fired?"

"No, but he said he has ran into a little bit of financial trouble. And because of that he can no longer allow me to live here, rent free." She said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh" Is all I could say.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" She said. "I'm barely getting by already. How am I going to afford to keep up with all of the bills I already have _plus _paying rent?"

I was about to open my mouth.

"And, before you ask. No, Edward. You are not giving me any money because you know I will not take it" She said, in a stern voice.

And then I shut my mouth.

For a while, we just sat there in silence. I was raking my head around, trying to figure out a solution to this problem.

And just like that, it hit me.

"I've got it, Bella." I told, feeling oh so brilliant.

"What?"

I then took her hands and turned her towards me, and lifted her face up to mine.

"You and Elizabeth can move in with me"

I was prepared for her to fight me on it. To make excuse after excuse and say it was a bad idea. But then she did something that surprised even me.

She was silent and I saw her actually thinking about it. Actually considering it.

After a moment, she spoke.

"Edward, are you sure about this?" She asked

"Of course I'm sure." I said, whole heartily "Bella, I love you. I love you both more then you will ever know. You and I were separated for a long time and for a while I thought we would never have our happy ending. But somehow, fate brought us back together and gave us a second chance. So, yes, I am ready to start our happily ever after" I said, never looking away from her.

I could see the tears form in her eyes.

"I want that too, Edward" She said, her voice heavy with sobs. "I want our happy ending. We've waited so long for this. It's time"

I suddenly had no control over myself, and found myself pressing my lips to her, in a passionate kiss. I then laid her down on the bed where we continued our passionate kisses for a little bit longer.

Suddenly Bella's lips seized.

"What about my job, my classes, and Elizabeth's daycare?" She asked, looking up at me, her lips swollen from my kisses.

_My Bella. _Always the worrier

"That no problem, my love" I told her. "You can put in your two weeks' notice at the diner. You can transfer to the campus closer to home and Elizabeth can go to the daycare center down there. Or better yet. We can get Esme to watch her, since we'll be closer to them."

"Well, you've got everything planned out, don't you?" Bella said, with a twinge of attitude

"Yes I have. Because that's how much I want this. How much I want _us _to be a family"

She took my face into her hands and smiled up at me.

"And a family we shall be" pressing her lips to mine, once more.

Before things could get too heated, I spoke up.

"Why don't we go and tell Elizabeth that you guys are going to be moving in with Daddy?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" She agreed

I then took her hand and we both walked into the living room to tell our daughter the happy news.

___**THREE WEEKS LATER **_

**BPOV**

It has been three weeks since Edward and I decided to move in together. And today was the day we were finally moving the last of the things from my apartment into Edwards. When first told people about our plans to live together, half of them were thrilled and the other half was wondering what took so long.

I was boxing up the last of the Elizabeth things and was taking it down to the moving truck, when I ran into my father in the hall.

"Hey Bells. I can take that for you" He said taking the box from me.

"Thanks dad" I said

"So is there anything else left to grab?" He asked as we took one last look around the apartment.

"No, I think this is the last of it" I said, grabbing another box that was lying in the door way.

"It's not too late, you know Bells" Charlie told me, for the umpteenth time. "You know, you and Elizabeth are more than welcomed to move in with me and Sue."

"UGH! DAD!" I groaned

Ever since Edward and I announced we were moving in together, my dad has "subtly" tried to get me to reconsider. He's constantly told me I could move in with him and asked if I had considered all my options when I agreed to move in with Edward. And asked if I was really ready.

I understand why, though. He was just being a concerned father. Because, even though me and Edward have been dating for a while, and we have child together, I think me moving in with someone just finally makes it real to my dad that I'm not his baby anymore.

"Dad, half of mine and Elizabeth's things are already at Edward's apartment. I've already enrolled myself for classes at the other campus. Esme is expecting Elizabeth on Monday. And I've already taken a job elsewhere. So, I'm sorry dad, but it's too late" I told him.

Thanks to a very nice letter of recommendation from Eric, I was able to get a job at a nice sports bar and grill, just a few miles from the apartment.

"I know Bells" Charlie said, as we loaded the last of the last of the boxes into the truck.

"It's just hard that's all."

"I know dad. But at least we'll be closer" I said giving him a big side hug.

Just then Edward came around the side of the truck.

"Hey, is that everything?" Edward asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"Yep, that's all of it" I told him.

"Great, I guess there nothing left to do but get this stuff back to our apartment. It was good seeing you today Charlie. Thanks for all your help today"

"No problem, good seeing you too. Call me when you get the chance, Bells" Charlie said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay dad, we'll see you next Sunday for dinner" I told him, hugging back.

"Absolutely. Edward, you take good care of my baby and my grandbaby, there" Charlie said, as he gave Edward a firm handshake

"With my life, Charlie" Edward said, strongly.

"Good. Okay, take care kids" He said as he walked his way to his car.

"You ready, Bella?" Edward asked, looking at me with those shinny emerald eyes of his.

"Yes" I told him, pressing a kiss under his chin.

With that we both gathered in the truck and drove to Edw-I mean, _our _apartment.

The remainder of day consisted of Edward and unpacking and putting my stuff away into the apartment, while Elizabeth played in her room. By the time dinner rolled around about most of my stuff had already been unpacked. We decided to put off the rest of it until tomorrow and three of us sat down in the living room and relaxed with some Chinese food and some SpongeBob.

Later on that night, after we had put down a very tired two year-old, Edward and I snuggled into bed together. He had his arms wrapped around me as I fiddled with the necklace that he had given me on Valentine's Day.  
>"So," Edward said, after a while of peaceful silence, "How does it feel? To be home?" He asked.<p>

I smiled up at him.

"Weird" I said, answering honestly

"It feels weird and different. But wonderful at the same time"

Edward then pressed his lips to mine

"Good" He said. Edward then shifted his position so he was leaning over me a little more.

"Well…Elizabeth's asleep" Edward huskily said, pressing a kiss on my eyelid. "And it's still rather early", he continued, pressing another kiss on my cheek.

"What do you say? Want to christen this room? The first of many rooms, I hope" This time he kissed the corner of my mouth, making his way down to my neck. I was so lost in the moment; I was completely sold on the idea. But then it hit me

_**Christen?**_

"What do you mean christen?" I asked him. "Didn't you and Tanya…?"

Edward then looked at me, seriously.

"No, Bella. Tanya and I never. You are the only woman I've ever been with." He told me.

"Good" I said, a little too happy, but who cares?

"And am I….?" Edward implied

"Yes, Edward. You are the only man who has ever touched and you will always be the only man for me" I said, grasping Edward's fingers in between mine.

"Damn, straight" Edward growled has he all but jumped on top of me.

And with that we continued into our first night of out happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys this is the last chapter before the epilogue. And it's sort of bitter sweet. I'm happy to see this story finally finished, but it's sad to see this story end at the same time. I just want to take this opportunity to thank all my readers who have stuck by me through all this time. I know it's been a long journey, and I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this story. But I'm glad that you all have enjoyed reading this story, as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I'll hopefully have the epi. up later on tonight. If not, then later on this week. Don't forget to Read and Review. Till then… ;)<strong>


	28. Epilogue

**Here it is guys. The epilogue we've all been waiting for. I hope this satisfies you all. And I hope it helps end the story well. Alright here go...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue<strong>**- Happily Ever After (Ten Years Later)**

**EPOV**

I was finish up my weekly trip to the grocery store and I was very anxious to get home to my wife.

_Wow, that still felt weird_

Bella and I have been married for going on eight years and I was still felt crazy to say that. Isabella Swan is my wife. I am married to Isabella Swan. Well, now it's "Bella Cullen". Shortly after we moved in together, Bella decided that Elizabeth should have my last name, so people can know she's mine and no one else's she told me. So when we were preparing our wedding, Bella said it only made sense that she becomes a full Cullen as well.

Ever since Bella and I started living together with Elizabeth, which she now prefers "Liz", it felt like was going in fast-forward. A few months after the girls moved in, we celebrated Liz's third birthday. My baby girl was so excited, and was incredibly happy. I was just as thrilled, this was my first time celebrating her birthday with her and Bella so I spared no expense. And let me say, I don't think there was a single spot in that living room that was covered or decorated with something pink or lacey.

Right after Liz's birthday, Alice and Japer made the announcement that they were moving to LA. Jasper accepted an internship at one of the most prestigious law firms in Los Angeles and Alice already had a job lined up to work as a hair and makeup artist on a Hollywood film set as well. Of course we were sad to see them go, but we were proud of them even more, so that summer was mostly dedicated to helping Alice and Japer getting packed up for LA and spending as much time with them as possible. They ended up leaving shortly after August.

Right after Christmas Bella and I graduated. Me, with my PhD in pediatrics and Bella, with her double major in culinary arts and teaching. We held a small celebration at home, and then later had Esme and Carlisle take Liz so we could have a small little staycation, just the two of us. Right after receiving our degrees, Bella and I discussed moving out of the apartment. We both wanted good jobs, but at the same time, with Liz starting preschool in a year or so, we thought it best to move to a more homey area. So packed up and moved home to Forks, we remembered our childhoods, growing up in Forks, and we wanted our child to share in the same joys and adventures as we did. Our families were certainly happy to see us coming home. We ended up buying a quaint little house, which was an equal distance from both homes.

Not long after our moved, I was offered a job as a pediatric doctor at the local family medical office. And Bella was offered a job at Forks High as the new Home Ec. Teacher. And we both accepted graciously accepted of course. A month or so after starting our jobs, Rose and Emmett invited us and Esme and Carlisle to dinner. There, they announced that they were engaged to be married. In that one second that they made their announcement, every female, aside from Liz, screamed and started discussing wedding details.

Then, before I knew it, my baby's fourth birthday had come and gone and it was time to look into preschools for her. It was all bittersweet for Bella and me; sure we had taken Liz to daycare and dropped her off to Esme on several occasions, but this was different. This was a big step for our daughter. We both dropped her off together that day, both of us with tears in our eyes. As we knelt down to give our baby and hug, she looked at both of us and said, in her sweet little voice.

"No cryin momma. No cryin daddy. I'll see you both, really soon. Pinkie promise" She then held out her little pink to us. We ended up spending an hour in the car, holding each other as we cried.

That October held many celebrations. Rosalie and Emmett's breathtaking wedding was held at the local church. I was Emmett's best man, Bella was Rose's maid of honor and Liz was their flower girl. Both Jasper and Alice took place in the wedding as well, which was such a pleasure. However, it didn't escape anyone's attention that later on, at the reception; Alice had refused every glass of champagne that was offered to her. Or that she had excused herself to the bathroom at least five different times. It wasn't until later the following morning, when we all met up for a goodbye brunch for Rose and Emmett before they flew to Argentina for their honeymoon, that Alice finally confessed that she and Jasper were expecting a child. We were completely thrilled. Especially Esme. She was so excited to become a grandmother again. Although Alice was technically her daughter, she thought of all of us as her own.

About six months after announcing her pregnancy, Alice gave birth to a healthy six pound, eight ounce, baby boy. They named him Henry Carlisle Cullen.

Over the next few weeks, after Henry's arrival, I started thinking about my family. Mine and Bella's. We were completely happy in our relationship, of course, but I just felt that there needed to be something more between us. We had been together for almost four years. Well, six, if you add in high school. And I think it was time to make it more official. So the weekend after school had let out for the summer. We had Liz stay with Charlie and Sue, while I took Bella to a small little cabin in the woods my birth parents owned. After they died, they left it in mine and my sibling's name. After we graduated, Esme had the cabin renovated and fixed up as good as new.

That was where I took Bella. That is where we re-kindled our romance. And on the morning of our last day there, after a night of passionate love making, I woke up Bella with on the forehead and lips and holding a ring out in front of her. It was the same ring I had bought all those years ago. It was the same ring, I had stashed away in my study for a special ring. And if she said yes, it would be the same ring she would wear on her finger, proudly, until the day we died.

Bella was stunned at first, but after looking at the ring in the black, velvet box, she automatically said yes, without having me say a word. The remainder of the day was spent in bed, not leaving except for generally stuff.

The next ten months were spent planning and preparing our wedding and each day it grew closer, I grew more and more hyper. I was ready for the day to be here already. To take Bella's hand and to make our vows to each other. If I had had my way I would have put both me and Bella on a plane and taken us to the closest Chapel in Vegas. But my mother and sisters would have killed me. Plus, I wanted Bella to have this. I wanted to have the wedding she deserves. Because, as long as I was still breathing, this would be her only wedding.

It was the first warm, sunny day in March the day Bella and I married in the backyard of Esme and Carlisle's estate. I remember standing at the end of that altar, my palms sweaty and my eyes focused on the entry way where Bella would be entering. Liz, our little flower girl, looked so adorable pulling little Henry in the light blue wagon, as he was our ring bearer, following Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper down the aisle. Suddenly, I heard the music change and people started to rise. There, I saw her. My beautiful, smart, caring, funny, perfect Bella standing at there in the archway, with her arm wrapped around her father's. I gazed in awe as the slowly made their way down the aisle towards me. She looked like a vision, in the stunning white dress that Alice had specially made by a friend she knows at a costume design store in LA. She certainly gave a true name to the blushing bride. With her round, rosy red cheeks shinning bright as she made those final steps to me. The ceremony was beautiful. Bella and I decided to stick to the original vows that have been spoken for a thousand years. When it was _finally_ time for me to kiss my bride, I don't even think an earthquake, followed by a meteor and a zombie invasion could have stopped me. I kissed her with so much passion and intensity that I think I even made the pastor gush. We finally pulled away when I felt our daughter tugging on my pant leg.

I looked down at my little five year-old with a huge smile. "Come on daddy; don't hog all of mommy's kisses". That sent everyone in the audience in an eruption of laughter. With that, I picked up our little Liz and all three of us made our way towards our family and receive our hugs and greetings. After the reception, I surprised Bella with a honeymoon to Greece, where Carlisle had a small little cottage on a secluded beach, a present he gave to Esme a while ago.

It was then, that a loud crash and sudden guttering of my cart that I was pulled from my memories.

"Sorry" I said to the person. "I wasn't paying atten". I suddenly lost my ability to talk when  
>I saw who I had just run into.<p>

I'd know those bright blue eyes and straight blonde hair anywhere.

"Tanya?" I said, sounding somewhat stunned.

"Edward!" She said sweetly, leaning over to give me a half hug.

"How are you?" She asked, and I was finally able to get my words together

"I'm great" I told her. "How about you?"

"I'm doing great. Just came to do a little light shopping for the week." She said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that, by the way" I apologized again.

"Oh don't worry about it" She said, chippery. "So what have you been up to?"

"A lot, actually. Like, me and Bella got married"

"Oh my God! Edward, that's great! So did I" She said holding up her left hand to display a somewhat large wedding ring.

"Wow, that's terrific! When? How?" I asked in one breath. Suddenly very interested.

"Well" She began. "About a year after I moved out my sister's place, I met a man named Riley. He was working on a construction job at a building by one of my job. And one thing lead to another and before I knew it, I was getting married the man!"

"I'm happy for you Tanya" I said, truthfully.

"Thanks Edward, same here. And how's Elizabeth these days? She's about twelve now right?" Tanya asked

"Yep, and she's good. Though she prefers to go by 'Liz' now" I informed her  
>"Is she still that sweet and cute?"<br>"Depends on the day of the week" I told her, groaning a little

"Oh Edward…" Patting my shoulder. "I know. The teenage years are the worst. Especially for girls. Believe me, I feel for you"

"Thanks Tanya. So what about you?" I questioned "Besides getting married, anything else going on?"

Then, as if on cue, a small boy, with dark brown hair comes running up to us.

"Mom, can I have these, please" The small child asked Tanya holding up a bag of gummy worms. Tanya gently smiled at the boy.

"Okay baby. But if we do, then you have to promise to eat all of your dinner tonight. Promise?" Tanya asked him.

"I promise, mommy." The boy answered.

I felt a sudden shock and questioning.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Tanya said, remembering I was here. "Forgive me."

She then picked the little boy and directed his attention towards me.

"Edward, this is my son, Max." She introduced "Max, this is mommy's friend, Mr. Cullen. Can you say 'hi'?"

Max then reached out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen" He greeted

"Nice to meet you, Max" I shook the young boys hand.

"Baby, why don't you go find the toy area and mommy will come looking for you later, okay?" Tanya said

"Kay mom" Max said, running off

"Cute" I complimented

"Thanks" Tanya replied.

"So is he…."

"No, he's not biologically mine" She confessed. "When I met Riley, Max was just a newborn. His birth mother had some problems and couldn't handle raising a child, so Riley took custody of him and hasn't heard from her since" She told me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must be hard"

"Absolutely not" Tanya said sternly "I was more than happy to help raise Max. I wanted to. When Riley told me about his situation, it just made me fall even more in love with him. So as far as I am concerned, I am Max's mother. Blood or no blood, he is _**my**_ son, _**my**_ child." She said proudly

Hearing Tanya speak so strongly about her relationship with Max, made feel completely proud for her. I was happy to see that she was finally with someone who loved her just as much as she loved them. And that she was able to achieve her goal of motherhood.

"Well, I'm extremely happy for you, Tanya. I truly am" I told her

"Thank you. Well I should be heading off before Max end up unboxing all the toys in the store" She said, giggling.

"Yeah, I should be heading out soon myself." I told her. "It was good seeing you Tanya" Giving her a full hug this time

"You too, Edward" Returning my hug

I pushed my cart towards the checkout line when I heard my name being called.

"Hey, Edward" Tanya called.

I looked over my shoulder.

"Congratulations….on everything" She said, giving me a genuine smile

"You too, Tanya" I called back "You too"

And with that we parted ways.

Once my groceries were scanned and paid for, I packed them away the trunk of my car and started my journey home.

Now a days, things have become more mundane and settled in our family. Shortly after we returned from our honeymoon, Charlie announced that he and Sue were going to tie the knot. Charlie asked Bella how she felt, and honestly, she said she couldn't have been more thrilled. She loved Sue, and wanted to see her father happy, and settled. And honestly, she told her dad, they had been together for almost six years, so she was happy that it was finally happening. Bella, Liz and I attended the wedding, along with Sue's other two children; Leah and Seth, from her previous marriage. The relationship between Bella and her "step-siblings" is terrific and they spend almost every weekend with us.

Right before Charlie and Sue's wedding; Rose and Emmett had exciting news of their own. Rose found out she was pregnant. This came as a huge, but welcomed, shock to everyone, because a about a month after they married, they started trying. But, after many failed months, they decided to speak to a specialist. Who told Rose that apparently the was issue with uterus that made it difficult to carry a child. However, the doctor told her not to lose hope, he suggested that they still should try, but just that it wouldn't be easy. Emmett and Rose continued to try, but after a year and half, they decided to stop and just "let it happen, if it happened". So, the fact that Rose got pregnant, without even trying, was a big surprise. What even more surprising was later on, we found out it was twins! Emmett and Rose were over the moon, the whole family was. To be blessed with a child at all, was a privilege. But to be pregnant with two was an absolute honor. And, when the day came, we welcomed Abagail Louise Cullen and Matthew Thomas Cullen into our family.

Our family was starting to become a lot bigger it seemed. About a year or so after the twins were born, Jasper and Alice decided it was time for them to tie the knot as well. So we all traveled down to LA to attend their beach wedding. It was glorious and extremely beautiful. And, once again, Alice took the opportunity of another wedding to announce she was expecting for a second time. But, just as her first, this pregnancy was very welcomed news. Afterwards, once little baby Lillian Claire was born, Alice and Jasper moved back to Washington and settled down in Forks.

Currently, we are all doing pretty well in life. Bella continues to work at Forks High, as the Home Ec. Teacher and, after the head doctor of the medical office decided to move to Florida with his wife, I was promoted to head of the facility. Rose and Emmett opened a Mechanic shop and run the place as partners. And Emmett works part time as the High School Football coach. Alice opened up her own beauty and Salon and Jasper got a job as an attorney at a law office in Port Angels.

I then started pulling into the drive of my lovely home, just outside town. It was spacious but comfortable. Enough room for all of us.

I walked through the entry way, carry two handfuls of grocery bags.

"I'm home" I called out

"Hi honey" Bella called from the kitchen "Liz, help your father with bring in the groceries"

"UGH…" I heard my preteen daughter groan from the living room

"NOW ELIZABETH!" Bella said more stern.

"I'm going" Liz sighed as she passed me on her way to the car.

"Need help daddy?" A little voice asked

I looked down at my four year old son.

"No little man, I got it. Why don't you go finish picking up your cars though, okay?"

"Kay, daddy" He said and I watched his bronze hair bob as he off to the other room. The Christmas before Elizabeth's eighth birthday, she had only asked for thing.

A little brother.

Bella and I had been talking a lot lately, about having another child. And after hearing our baby girl tell us her Christmas wish, we were certain. And by the next fall, we welcomed Edward Anthony Cullen Jr. EJ, for short. I really wasn't a big fan of naming my child after me, but you try arguing with an extremely pregnant Bella.

I placed the groceries on the counter and made my way to my wife, who was currently working on our dinner.

"Hello Love" I greeted as I wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling her neck

"Hi, Handsome" She replied, placing a kiss under my chin. "How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"  
>"I'm fine" As she added a little more salt to the pan.<p>

"And how's our little one doing?" I said placing my hands on her currently flat stomach.

"Cooking along nicely. Went to the doctor today, and everything's fine. I'm supposedly due in April." She told me, placing her hands on top of mine.

This pregnancy did come as a surprise. Bella and I had just started discussing whether or not we wanted more kids. And then suddenly she was pregnant. Nevertheless, this child was blessing and I was more than thrilled to be its father.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked her, looking over her shoulder as she continued stirring the pan.

"Spaghetti" She answered. "It's almost ready by the way"

"Great, well I let you finish up and I'll get the groceries put away" Giving my beautiful wife one last kiss on the cheek before I went back to my task.

Later the night, after the kids had gone to sleep, Bella and I lay in bed, she reading on of pregnancy books and me working on one of medical cases. My attention was currently drawn to my file, when I felt Bella's gaze turned towards me.

"Edward?" She asked

"Yes, baby?"

"Is there anything about our life together, that you regret? I mean, is the anything that you would want to change, if you could?"

Talk about being caught off guard.

"What do mean, Bella?" Turning towards her "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know" she mumbled "Pregnancy I guess. I just have to know. If there was anything about the time we've shared together that wish hadn't have happened or the you could re-do."

I thought for a moment. In the ten years that we have spent together and the twenty years I've known her, is there anything I would want to change, or take out of our relationship?

I turned towards her and gracefully take her hands in mine.

"Bella?" I lifted her face towards me.

"No" I answered simply.

"No, what?" She asked, dumbfounded

"No, I would change a thing"

"Really?"

"Of course my love?" I half laughed "Bella, since the moment I've met you, my life has been amazing. Since that day that I stopped those two girls from messing with you, you have been my everything. You have been my best friend, my confidant, my lover, the love of my life. And now you are my wife and the mother of my children. And there is not one moment of that that I would want to take away or change because it has all lead to this moment. You and I laying here in this bed. Our children sleeping down the hall, my ring on your finger and our next child growing inside of you" I rubbed her stomach and wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Bella" I continued on "Our story may not have had a great beginning, but the ending is so good, and it's not even over yet. And it is one that I am happy that I share with you. You, Bella Cullen, have been my old love, my true love and you will be my forever love."

Bella didn't even respond she just pressed her lips towards mine and forced herself on top of me. And she didn't leave my side until well into the following morning. As it always should be.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is guys. The end to the tale. Thank you all so much for reading I hope you all enjoyed it. And to answer any questions you may have…The reason I added in Tanya to the epilogue is because I wanted <strong>_**everyone **_**to have their happy endings, her included. With any luck, this is an ending everyone can be satisfied with. Be sure to check out my two other stories, "She Calls Him Daddy" and "She Heard Me". These stories were adopted from different authors and I'll be updating them here in a week or so. Don't forget to Read and Review. ;)**


End file.
